Before the Dawn
by wol-lee
Summary: Festival sihir terbesar yang hancur, penyerangan besar-besaran, dan fairy tail yang terpisah-pisah. Tetapi hati "mereka" tidak benar-benar bisa berpisah. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Ai aii, yang habis ospek balik lagi :D

ini kubukin beda banget lho sama cerita aslinya, hehe. mohon maklum

nggak tahu ini cerita bagus apa nggak, RnR yah? :3

* * *

Hari-hari penuh festival sihir terbesar antar guild terasa selalu menegangkan dan seru. Fairy Tail memang memiliki point terendah saat ini, tapi Lucy yakin mereka akan bisa menang. Selama tidak ada yang curang (seperti yang dilakukan Raven Tail padanya) dan selama mereka bisa lebih kuat. Seakan banyak masalah terjadi saat ini, mereka semua penasaran kenapa orang-orang Raven Tail salah menculik seorang gadis dari guild Fairy Tail, apa yang mereka rencanakan selalu membuat Fairy Tail marah dan penasaran.

Untuk pertama kalinya Lucy membuka mata lebar-lebar melihat segala guild berkumpul. Ternyata tidak hanya Fairy Tail saja yang kuat, diluar sana pasti juga ada serikat penyihir yang sangat hebat. Apalagi setelah Lucy mendengar kabar kalau Natsu datang ke Sabertooth––dengan tololnya, menantang master mereka untuk berduel denganya, karena dia tidak terima cara mereka memperlakukan nakamanya. Jelas sekali Natsu kena semprot seluruh anggota Fairy Tail, bahkan master makarov langsung syok dan dia pingsan. Sekarang dia sedang tidur penuh kenyamanan di lantai atas, tapi tidak bagi natsu, hingga hampir tengah malam pun dia masih di semprot oleh Erza. sebgian orang sudah menyerah dan pergi tidur, hingga hanya ada Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Mira, Laxus, Elf-man, Cana, Lisanna, Happy, Chlara dan Wendy (yang sudah setengah tidur).

"DASAR BODOH! Tak punya otak! Apa yang kau pikirkan Natsu Dragneel–––oh ya ampun, ada apa dengan anak ini. Kau melakukan kesalah besar Natsu!" teriak Erza tak henti-hentinya sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu. Wajah natsu sudah hampir babak belur di pukul sana sini oleh Erza dan Gray memukulnya satu kali.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang mereka jahat, Erza! Mereka memperlaukan nakamanya seperti sampah–––"

Dan yang satu ini adalah pukulan paling parah yang dilontarkan Erza pada Natsu, dia memukul kepalanya sampai membelah meja didekat Natsu jadi dua. Lisanna terdengar memekik tertahan, lalu berusaha menolong natsu bangkit berdiri dengan kepala yang mengucurkan darah. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat kesakitan, tapi pandanganya terlihat seperti marah, malu atau apalah.

"Tapi kau tak perlu mencampuri urusan guild lain, Natsu!" seru Erza.

Lucy memegang lengan Erza, memang sudah seharusnya Sabertooth mendapat semburan api dari Natsu. Tapi mereka juga tak begitu ingin aka nada perselisihan dnegan gild itu, dengan Rven Tail saja sudah cukup bagi mereka.

"Sudahlah Erza, natsu memang bodoh kau tahu itu. Sekarang sudah malam, kurasa kita tidur saja, siapa tahu besok Sabaertooth akan kemari. Istirahat dulu ya!" bujuk Lucy penuh pengharapan pada mata Erza. Erza diam sebentar, lalu tersenyum lemah pada Lucy.

"Baiklah, aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku rasa harus tidur sekarang, siapa tahu ini hanya mimpi. Kuharap besok aku terbangun dan kita belum bertanding," kata Erza sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya kemudian beranjak pergi tanpa repot repot menyuruh mereka tidur semua. Terdengar Laxus hampir tertawa tapi tidak jadi setelah mendapat pelototan dari Lucy dan Gray.

Lucy tersenyum, dia senang akhirnya berakhir juga, dia benar-benar lelah. Dia yang pertama kali tahu kalau Natsu bertindak bodoh, dia juga yang pertama kali memarahi Natsu habis-habisan tadi, itu membuatnya lelah. tapi Natsu pasti lebih lelah, apalagi dihajar habis habisan oleh Erza. Saat Lucy mau menghapiri Natsu, Gray yang berjalan arah berlawanan menubruk bahunya pelan.

"Mau kemana? Kau tidak mau pulang?" tanya Gray heran, walaupun kata 'pulang' penuh penekanan. Gray pasti berpikir Lucy juga seharusnya marah pada Natsu.

Lucy mengerling Natsu sebenar, sekiranya mengajaknya pulang untuk istirahat, tapi ternyata Lisanna masih di samping Natsu dari tadi. Dia mengelus kepala Natsu penuh sayang dan iba. entah kenapa–––benar-benar tidak tahu, Lucy ingin sekali menerima ajakan Gray untuk segera pulang.

"Tentu saja aku pulang" jawab Lucy sambil menatap Gray dengan pandangan ayo-pulang-atau-mau-disini-selamanya.

Lucy segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar guild, diikuti Gray dibelakangnya yang tampak heran. Bahkan natsu tidak perlu memanggilnya untuk diajak pulang bersama.

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan, Lucy bosan sekali. Dia mengerling pada Gray, dan kaget sampai terlonjak saat Gray ternyata juga sedang memperhatikanya. Lucy langsung memasang wajah mengejek, Gray menggertakan giginya, "Kenapa sih denganmu? Tadi marah-marah, lalu kelihatan murung, sekarang malah jadi menyebalkan. Ckck, haid memang sepertinya mengganggu cewek ya."

Duuk!

"Memangnya kapan aku memberi tahumu kalau aku lagi haid! Hahh, hari ini benar-benar gila," kata Lucy merana, dia berjalan gontai lalu duduk sembarangan di jembatan batu di atas sungai.

Gray tampak kuwalahan, tapi dia ikut duduk juga dengan Lucy. Mau tak mau, Lucy tersenyum, baik juga Gray itu. Lucy mengamati aliran sungai yang tertimpa sinar bulan, dia mendongak, bulan hampir tampak penuh. Entah mengapa perasaanya tidak enak. Sungguh tak enak.

Suara ceburan air membuyarkan lamunanya, dia jadi menatap Gray malas saat tahu Gray tampak tak ada kerjaan dan melempar-lempar kerikil ke air sungai. Gray menoleh padanya, lalu membuka mulut "tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Lucy tercengang menatapnya, dia menggeser duduknya untuk lebih dekat pada Gray. Gray tampak kaget bercampur mengantisipasi, siapa tahu Lucy akan memukulnya lagi. Tapi kenyataanya Lucy malah tersenyum senang, dia tidak pernah tahu kalau Gray bisa memahami perasaanya. Segalanya, tentang pertandingan ini, atau hal-hal buruk yang pernah menimpanya, semanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Semoga saja," tambah Lucy sambil tersenyum pasrah, menatap aliran air yang cemerlang dimandikan sinar bulan.

Gray mengangkat alisnya, lalu tiba-tiba Lucy merasa sebuah tangan mendorongnya hingga jatuh.

Byuur!

Dia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya basah dan dingin, tapi wajahnya menguap panas. "Awas kau Gray!" Lucy mengacungkan gerakan tangan yang tidak sopan. Tapi Gray yang melihatnya malah tertawa, dengan gesit Lucy berhasil menarik kaki Gray dan menjatuhkanya dengan keras ke dalam air sungai, bersamanya. Dia terbahak-bahak, melihat kepala Gray benjol ditambah basah kuyup membuatnya tampak menyedihkan. Lucy masih tertawa sambil memukul-mukul bahu Gray, tapi dinginya hawa tengah malam benar-benar menembus kulitnya.

"Haha, terimakasih kau cukup menghiburku hari ini. Brr" kata Lucy sambil nyengir, Gray masih tampak cemberut.

"Kau kedinginan ya?" tanya Gray tiba-tiba, dia menepuk bahu Lucy.

"Juga lelah, pegal-pegal, dan lapar. Mengerikan," jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum merana. Gray menarik pipinya gemas, tapi setidaknya, pipi Lucy jadi terasa hangat. Tanpa sadar––sungguh, tangan Lucy menyentuh tangan Gray yang masih di pipinya. Supaya tidak pergi, supaya masih hangat saat tangan itu menyentuh pipinya.

Wajah Gray memerah, Lucy buru-buru melepas tanganya. Malu sekaligus geli, karena sekarang Gray tampak sangat salah tingkah hingga terpeleset dan tambah basah kuyup.

Lalu saat akan mengajak bicara Gray, dia sudah bicara dahulu.

"Tahu dimana Juvia?" tanya Gray saat sudah tampak bisa menguasai diri, dia sudah keluar dari sungai dengan memanjat. Sambil mengulurkan tanganya untuk membantu Lucy. Lucy menggenggam erat tangan Gray, entah mengapa kesanya sungguh berbeda saat tangan Natsu membantunya berdiri waktu kalah pertandingan.

"Mana kutahu, mungkin dia sedang ritual pemujaan pada Gray si dewa es yang tampan sekali," jawab Lucy sambil memasang wajah memikir, lalu terkekeh saat Gray melotot padanya.

Lucy menghembuskan napas super panjang, dia benar-benar tersenyum pada Gray. Setidaknya, dia masih bisa tertawa saat ini.

"Haha, sudahlah. aku capek sekali, aku lewat sini ya. Bye, Gray!" kata Lucy sambil menepuk kepuk pipi Gray seperti anak kecil. Lalu langsung berjalan cepat.

* * *

Lucy tidak biasanya bangun subuh, tapi mungkin karena kemarin begitu sampai rumah langsung tidur, dia jadi ingin pipis saat terbangun subuh itu. Dengan wajah masih ngantuk, setelah melepas penderitaanya dari kamar mandi. Dia berharap segera kembali ke kasur dan melanjutkan tidurnya–––bahkan Lucy bermimpi seluruh apartemenya terbuat dari awan dan permen kapas, hingga dia bisa tidur di atap. Tapi saat melewati jendela, matanya terbelalak, dia melihat sedikit rambut pink menyumbul di luar. Lucy bergegas membuka pintu, dan benar saja karena di sana ada Natsu Dragneel.

Dengan wajah setengah tidur, dia mendongak melihat lucy. Lalu nyengir lebar, walaupun sungguh mengerikan wajahnya. Dia babak belur dan darah sudah hampir tak menyisakan tempat di wajahnya.

"Pagi, Luce!" sapanya, tidak biasanya Happy tak ada di pangkuanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Natsu!" tanya Lucy marah, belum sempat Natsu menjawab, Lucy sudah memapahnya untuk masuk ke dalam.

Lucy menidurkan Natsu (walaupun tidak rela) di kasurnya yang empuk. Wajah Natsu masih lebam, juga ada darah kering di pelipisnya, tapi dia masih bisa nyengir lebar pada lucy.

Lucy mendesah pelan, lalu langsung mengambil peralatan obat dan kompres air es.

"Kenapa kau ada di depan rumahku subuh subuh?" tanya Lucy sambil mengolesi lebam Natsu dengan krim penyejuk.

"Sudahlah! tidak usah diobati, luka begini saja–––auuw!" pekik Natsu saat Lucy dengan jengkel menekan super keras bagian wajah Natsu yang lebam. Natsu selalu sok kuat sih.

"Hah, kau ini dasar bodoh~. Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja kerumahmu? Kemarin kan Lisanna bersamamu, dia tidak mengobatimu?" tanya Lucy.

"Setelah kalian pulang aku langsung marah marah tentu saja! Saat Lisanna mau menenangkanku, dia diseret Elf-man untuk segera tidur. Huh! Apaan itu!" kata Natsu dengan nada tinggi.

Oh, jadi natsu kesini karena Lisanna belum sempat mengobatinya. Kalau Lisanna mengobatinya, Natsu tidak perlu Lucy untuk mengobatinya begitukah? Entahlah, Lucy merasa sedikit malas memikirkan ini. Walaupun fakta ini mendaprat otaknya terus-terusan.

Lucy menekan luka Natsu keras lagi, hingga Natsu protes. tapi setelah hening lama, dan Lucy sudah selesai mengobati Natsu, Natsu bicara

"Apa kau pikir aku juga bodoh?" tanya Natsu, dia menatap lurus mata Lucy.

"Apa perlu kujawab!" jawab Lucy tidak percaya.

"Lucy! Maksudku atas tindakaku pada master sabertooth brengsek-tua itu–––"

"Natsu! kalau kau memanggilnya seperti itu lagi, kau akan dihajar Erza" potong Lucy pelan, kali ini dia benar-benar merasa kedinginan. Waktu subuh memang selalu dingin seperti es. Lucy mengosok gosokan kedua tangnya di lenganya.

"Wah kau kedinginan ya?" tanya Natsu innocent, tentu saja dia tidak pernah kedinginan kalau napasnya terbuat dari api.

"Sini kubuatkan api!"

"Tidak perlu, sungguh! Ah brr, dingin sekali. Pasti mau musim dingin" kata Lucy sambil bergidik.

Natsu memandangnya sebentar, lalu tanpa ragu menyeretnya naik ke kasur tepat di pangkuanya, punggung Lucy membentur dada Natsu. Lucy kaget setengah mati, lalu seperti biasa Lucy menendang Natsu

"Pervert!"

"Aduhh, sudahlah. Kan katamu tadi dingin Luce!" protes Natsu berusaha menghentikan tendangan Lucy padanya. Lucy menghentikan tendanganya, tapi Lucy jelas langsung blushing kan. Natsu selalu bertindak seenaknya.

"Ya sudahlah. Sekarang kau pulang saja Natsu."

"Untuk apa pulang? Kita berangkat ke pertandingan bersama-sama," jawab Natsu sambil nyengir lebar. Lucy cuma mendengus lalu nyengir.

Mereka berdua datang paling pagi ke arena. disana masih sepi, hanya ada beberapa penonton dan juga orang orang dari guild lain yang sedang berlatih.

Hibiki dari Blue Pegasus melihat mereka, dia langsung melambai penuh pesona pada Lucy dan tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda kalau dia melihat Natsu.

Selang beberapa saat, arena menjadi luar biasa ramai dan meriah. Suara pembawa acara menggema keseluar penonton.

"Kompetisi di hari ketiga adalah… Pondemonium! Akan ada satu orang yang ikut berpartisipasi dari setiap guild!"

Suara riuh penonton menggema, Erza langsung maju. Walaupun Natsu masih berapi-apai untuk bisa menendang bokong Sabertooth.

Hanya dalam beberapa menit, semua orang di buat menganga melihat aksi Erza. Masih bisa dipercaya kalau Erza bisa mengalahkan 100 monster sekaligus dan tidak mati. Luar biasa, Lucy dan yang lain berteriak kegirangan atas kemenangan ini.

Posisi berubah, setidaknya Fairy Tail tidak ada di posisi Pertandingan. Setelah pertandingan-pertandingan lain, kini giliran Laxus yang maju, melawan Alexei. Sudah bisa dipastikan siapa pemenangnya. Walaupun tadi mereka ternyta sempat dikelabui oleh sihir dari Raven Tail. Giliran Wendy, dan seterusnya. Akhirnya pertandingan hari itu tidak mengecewakan, malamnya, mereka berpesta minum, bercanda, dan bermain selancar tong.

"Lu-chan, kau harus ikutan," kata Levy pada Lucy.

Lucy ingin ikut, "tapi aku kan pakai rok."

Tapi siapapun bisa melihat Erza yang memakai rok juga sedang terjengkang karena terpeleset tong. Lucy tertawa, apalagi saat melihat Gray kehilangan bajunya. Gray yang kebingungan tak sengaja menangkap mata Lucy, Lucy tersenyum, dan Gray balas senyum dengan gigi-giginya itu. Tampan, arh! Walaupun tampan, dia bodoh dan menyebalkan.

* * *

Esoknya, adalah hari ke-4 festival sihir, bagian permainan. Lucy sudah ada didalam bola air raksasa, di sana, yang keluar yang kalah. Lucy akan berusaha, dia tak ingin kalah seperti waktu kemarin, dia tak ingin mengecewakan teman-temanya. Apalagi Natsu, yang sekarang mendukungnya habis-habisan.

Pertandingan sudah di mulai, tentu yang kelihatanya kuat adalah Juvia dan orang dari Sabertooth itu, namanya Minerva. Lucy mengeluarkan Aquarius, tapi itu tak bertahan lama. Juvia sudah mengeluarkan jurus cinta mautnya dengan embel-embel nama Gray-sama, menggelikan, tapi hebat juga. Dia berhasil menyengkirkan hampir semua peserta. Tapi dengan bodohnya dia sendiri malah keluar dari arena bola air. Sekarang tinggalah Lucy dan Minerva.

Dia mengambil kunci Lucy, gawat, ini tidak baik. Sabertooth sialan, dia mengeluarkan sihir yang aneh sekali, sihir itu panas dan berat seperti timah. Menghantam habis-habisan tubuh Lucy.

"HENTIKAN ITUU!" walaupun samar, Lucy bisa mendnegar Natsu berteriak murka. Tapi Lucy tidak ingin mengandalkan Natsu untuk membalas dendam, dia akan berusaha.

Duuukh!

"Uaghh!"

Sakit luar biasa, darah mengalir dan rasa panas membakar kulitnya. Lucy masih bisa membuka matanya bertahan, tapi Minerva murka. Dia melemparkan sihirnya dengan kasar.

"ARGGHH!"

Lucy masih bisa merasakan tubuhnya remuk, tulangnya mungkin patah atau lepas. Kulitnya terbakar, kakinya benar-benar sakit. Sakit sekali. Kemudian samar dia mendengar teman-temanya meneriakan namanya, dan suara pembawa acara yang kedengaran panik. Sebelum akhirnya kegelapan menyelimuti matanya.

* * *

Lucy membuka matanya pelan, kepalanya langsung berdenyut sakit. Dia memejamkan mata sejenak, kemudian saat yakin, dia membuka matanya lebar. Tapi bukan lebar lagi namanya, Lucy langsung melotot. Karena dia merasakan bibirnya disentuh, dia bisa melihat wajahnya. Sting Eucliffe mencium bibirnya.

TBC

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Heiiii, makasih udah ada yang review~  
Review lagi yah? :D

moga moga ini bagus, maaf kalau ada kesalahan :)

* * *

Natsu tidak bisa behenti merasakan darah di sekujur tubuhnya mendidih, tanganya sudah gatal untuk membunuh orang-orang dari Sabertooth itu. Sungguh beruntung, akhirnya, dia berhasil mendapat giliran bertanding dengan Sting brengsek itu.

"Natsu," dia menoleh, Gray menepuk bahunya. Erza dibelakangnya, begitu juga anggota Fairy Tail lain.

"Jangan coba-coba halangi aku–––"

"Hancurkan mereka!" potong Gray, wajahnya benar-benar serius. Natsu melirik Erza yang wajahnya mengeras seperti batu.

"Tidak ada orang yang bisa kumaafkan kalau dia menyakiti Lucy," ucap Erza lirih. Tapi setelah dia mengangkat kepalanya, Natsu bisa melihat jelas kalau Erza tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Bunuh dia, Natsu. Jika kau terlalu lemah untuk itu, aku yang akan maju," celutuk Gray sambil menyeringai. Natsu balas menyeringai, "Aku tak ingin menggendongmu kalau kau mati, tenang saja! Aku pasti menang!" kata Natsu super keras. Mereka semua menyeringai ke arah wajah-wajah anggota Sabertooth, orang-orang sabertooth balas tertawa merendahkan.

Natsu turun ke arena, dia sudah merenggangkan otot-ototnya dan menyemburkan api dari mulutnya sebagai permulaaan. Terdengar sorak riuh para penonton, dan suara komentator.

"Baiklah! Bagian pertandingan! Kini giliran Fairy Tail A, Natsu Dragneel dan Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe! Kita bisa mulai sekarang––tunggu Sting dulu. Dia belum datang!"

Memang benar, Natsu celingukan mencari batang hidung orang brengsek itu. Para penonton juga dimakan keheningan mencari-cari orang itu.

"Keluar keparat! Dasar pengecut! Sampah! Lawan aku kalau berani!"

"Aku berani."

Penonton bersorak ramai, suara tepuk tangan membahana mengalahkan suara "Bhuuuu!" yang dibuat keras-keras oleh Gray. Sting melangkah dengan santai ke arena pertandingan, dia masih sempat menyeringai dengan gigi-giginya yang berkeliauan itu. Menyebalkan.

Tubuh Natsu sudah gemetar saking menahan amarah dan kejengkelan, sedangkan Sting masih menyeringai. Tapi ada yang aneh di wajahnya, pipi kananya sudah lebam dan berdarah.

"Baiklah! Kita mulai pertandinganya~!"

Natsu menyeringai dan tertawa pelan, "ada apa dengan wajahmu? Terpeleset di WC?"

Sting tampak kaget dan tersinggung, dia menyentuh pipinya, menyeka darah di ujung bibirnya. Tapi anehnya, dia menyeringai kemenangan.

"Sebenarnya, pacarmu itu terlalu agresif, Natsu-san," kata Sting tiba-tiba.

Natsu tidak mengerti, pacar? Bukankah itu artinya calon istri? Siapa?

"Aku suka rambut pirangnya, dia manis. Sayang Minerva terlalu membuatnya tak bisa bergerak," tambahnya, dia terbahak-bahak.

Natsu berkeringat dingin, tidak bisasanya dia mengerti ucapan orang. Tapi entah kenapa dia sangat-sangat mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sting. Sting sudah melakukan sesuatu pada Lucy. Jangan, Natsu mohon jangan.

"_BAJINGAN!_ Semburan naga api!"

Brusssshhh!

Api berkobar tepat di tempat si berdiri tadi, telat satu detik, mungkin Natsu berhasil membakar Sting, dia berhasil menghindar dengan sempurna. Natsu bergerak gesit, dia berhasil memukul perut Sting dengan tinju apinya dan menyebabkan perutnya mendapat luka bakar. Natsu langsung mengeluarkan Dragon's Roarnya. Api menyembur luar biasa dahsyat dari mulutnya hingga bisa saja membakar hampir seluaruh arena pertarungan mereka.

"Wah, nyaris," Sting berhasil menghindar walaupun dada dan pelipisnya berdarah-darah dan terbakar. Dan dengan sekejap mata dia mengeluarkan Dragon's Roarnya. Semacam tornado putih dahsyat keluar dari mulutnya. Semua hancur, bahkan Natsu sempat merasa tubuhnya skit semua terkena serangan itu. dia terengah-engah, tapi tidak begitu parah. Natsu kembali berdiri tegak dengan ditemani suara riuh penonton membahana. Dia tersenyum lebar, dan mengambil kuda-kuda lagi. Ini baru awal, dan mereka sudah membuat hampir separo arena pertandingan rusak parah. Api masih berkobar lemah di pinggir-piggir arena.

Natsu hampir tak sempat berkedip, entah bagaimana Sting sudah ada di depan wajahnya, menyeringai menyebalkan.

Duuuk!

Sting berhasil meninju Natsu hingga terpental dan menabrak dinding arena hingga ratak, tapi kemudian Natsu tentu bisa membalasnya dengan tendangan api dan berhasil menyerempet wajah Sting. Kini Natsu tidak akan main-main, dia marah. Dia mnyemburkan api yang luar biasa dari mulutnya, dan dengan secepat dia bisa meninjukan api ke pada Sting. Sting membalas, dia menendang perut Natsu dan mengeluarkan tornado putih lagi padanya, Natsu menjegalnya. Sting terjengkang dan Natsu melayang ke atas sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengarahkan kakinya yang berapi ke perut Sting yang masih telentang. Tapi Sting berhasil memukul wajahnya, dan Natsu juga berhasil menendang dadanya.

Mereka berpisah jarak, terengah-engah, dan berdarah-darah. Mata Natsu sudah lebam hingga dia sulit melihat ke mana arah serangan Sting. Dia sudah siap-siap meninjukan tanganya, Sting mengambil kuda-kuda dan tanganya sudah terbentuk sesuatu berwarna putih. Mereka berdua sudah siap saling membunuh…

DUAARRRR!

Kejadianya begitu cepat, Natsu merasa terpental jauh sekali. Debu dimana-mana, suara orang-orang berteriak keras dan panik. Natsu tidka merasa mengeluarkan satu seranganpun, dia yakin Sting juga. Lalu apa yang terjadi? Dia merasa ada seseorang yang menubruknya hingga jatuh. Natsu bangun, dia mendengar suara bergederebukan dan yakin kalau itu suara orang-orang berjatuhan.

"Gray! Erza!" Natsu berusaha meneriakan nama teman-temanya, tapi yang ada malah suara jeritan yang bertambah memekakan telinganya.

"Sial! Apa yang terjadi?" Natsu bergumam sendiri, dia sudah banjir keringat dan darah. Akhirnya dia tidak tahan lagi.

"Nafas naga!"

Zuuuuuur!

Dia terengah-engah, tapi matanya hampir melompat keluar saking kagetnya. Semua menjadi terang benerang berkat api yang dikeluarkan Natsu; arena hancur. Lebih hancur daripada yang telah Natsu dan Sting perbuat. Para penonton yang ada di atas berjatuhan ke arena pertandingan, ada yang berteriak-teriak mencari rekan mereka, ada yang menangis. Tapi Natsu samar mendengar suara komentator, yang sebenarnya kedengaran panik dan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ini? Ada serangan! Ada serangan~~!"

Natsu menyipitkan mata dan menahan rasa sakit di perutnya yang berdarah, dia berusaha mencari-cari teman-temanya. Bahakan dia menoleh pada Sting, dia sudah tak ada. Makin banyak jeritan, dan Natsu tak pernah se-syok saat itu.

Seekor naga mengepakan sayap di atas mereka, naga berwarna hitam yang pernah dilihatnya di pulau Tenrou. Acnologia meraung––atau entah apa, dengan kerasnya. Membuat semua orang berteriak panik. Natsu sangat panik, bagaimana bisa ada naga di tengah festival sihir! Mungkin ini cuma hiburan gratis––Natsu membuang jauh-jauh pikiran ini.

"Natsuuuu~~!"

Natsu mendongak, dan betapa bahagianya dia melihat Happy terbang ke arahnya dan langsung menubruk berpelukan. Happy sudah dibanjiri air mata, "sepertinya ada sesuatu terjadi, Natsu! Kita terpisah semua! Aku tidak bis amenemukan Erza, Gray, atau Wendy! Tapi aku melihat master makarov dan Laxus berhadapan dengan naga itu! semua dewan yang hadir ikut membantu. Tapi semua orang kabur! Bagaimana ini–––"

"Dimana Lucy!" Natsu mengguncangkan bahu kecil kucing itu. happy tampak sangat kaget sekaan dia lupa tadi, dia makin menangis frustasi.

"Aku lupaaaa~~~! Tapi seharusnya Lucy ada di ruang medis kan! Master menyuruh kita semua kabur, aku sempat mendengar akan ada hal buruk terjadi di Eartland! Aku dengar, sebelum malam ini atau besok malam, kita harus ke tempat aman!" pekik Happy lagi.

Natsu menggertakan giginya stress, dia menggendong Happy. "Aku ingin melawan naga itu dulu!"

Happy langsung ada di depan wajah Natsu, "Tidak lagi, Natsu! Hal buruk sedang terjadi! Dan kau baru saja bertarung dengan Sting! Ini urusan para Dewan, Natsu! Mereka bilang, seluruh guild sebaiknya ke tempat aman! Dan kita harus cari yang lain, kurasa semua orang sedang dalam pelarian! Kita harus tetap bersama, dengan Lucy juga!"

Natsu tercengang, dia harus bersama Lucy. Apalagi Lucy juga baru mendapat serangan, jantungnya berdegup keras sekali, pikiranya berpacu. Dia tidak bisa lebih takut sekarang, bagaimana jika mereka terpisah-pisah? Ini bencana. Natsu segera menyeret Happy dan segera berlari ke ruang medis. Juga siapa tahu mereka bertemu rekan-rekan mereka di perjalanan.

* * *

Erza terengah-engah, dia ikut master Makarov dan Laxus untuk bertarung dengan Acnologia.

"Erza, sudah kubilang pergilah! Ini berbahaya sekali, jangan samakan ini dengan waktu di pulau Tenrou!" teriak master, naga itu baru saja terkena serangan dari Laxus.

"Tapi master––––!"

"Erza, anggota Fairy Tail kuserahkan padamu untuk sementara ini, jika mereka tidak ada yang memimpin, mereka akan bingung! Kami––aku dan Laxus, juga dibantu para dewan sihir yang jauh lebih kuat. Urus saja Fairy Tail, Erza!"

Erza diam seribu bahasa, dia menatap master penuh pengharapan, tapi master juga tampak tak terpengaruh. Dia tersenyum keras pada Erza, Erza mengehmbuskan napas panjang.

"Baiklah! Aku harap tidak terjadi apa-apa master!" ucap Erza akhirnya. Master Makarov mengacungkan jempolnya, sebelum akhirnya dia ikut bersama yang lain untuk mengusir naga itu.

Pikiran Erza berkecamukan, dia meneriakan nama rekan-rekanya sekencang dia bisa. Ini tugasnya, tanggung jawab untuk Fairy Tail, dia memohon-mohon agar teman-temanya tidak terluka. Tapi dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, dia berharap bisa menemukan terlebih dahulu Jellal. Tapi matanya melebar selebar-lebarnya, dia melihat teman-temanya–––beberapa paling tidak, berkumpul.

"Erzaaa!" Levy meneriakan namanya, dia berlinangan air mata. Disana ada Gajeel, Lisanna, Juvia, Evergreen, dan Charla.

Mereka mengerubungi Erza,"Teman-teman, kita harus tetap bersama sebelum malam ini atau malam besok. Kita tak boleh terpisah, kalau terpisah, yang penting harus selamat. Lari ketempat yang aman––––"

Duuuuarr!

Erza berhasil menghindar, CIH! Ekor Acnolia menghantam tepat di tempat dia tadi berdiri. Dia mencari teman-temanya yang lain, tapi mereka sudah tak ada. Keadaan semakin ricuh, kilatan-kilatan cahaya, suara jeritan dan tangis menjadi satu. Erza benar-benar berkeringat dingin, dia sudah ak bisa mengenali wajah-wajah orang di sekitarnya, debu di mana-mana. Walaupun tadi Erza yakin yang membuat api adalah Natsu, kini api itu sudah redup. Matahari menghilang entah kemana, langit mendung luar biasa. Saat ketakutan mulai merayapi sel-sel tubuhnya, dia merasa seseoarang merengkuhnya.

"Kupikir kau sudah mati!"

Mata Erza membulat, Jellal memeluknya erat, sepertinya dia sudah tidak peduli wajahnya tidak ditutupi lagi, tak perlu menyamar sebagai Mystogun.

"Ayo, pergi dari sini. Hal buruk sedang terjadi, ini benar-benar tidak baik," kata Jellal buru-buru. Belu sempat Erza menjawab, suara seseorang dari mic komentator menggema.

"Lari, kalian semua! Ini bencana! Lari ke tempat yang aman, dewan tak bisa berbuat banyak!"

Dan lebih banyak jeritan parah berkat pengumuman itu. Erza nyaris tidak bisa melihat dengan adanya kekacauan orang-orang yang berlarian. Dia merasa tanganya digenggamm erat oleh Jellal, menyeretnya.

"Tunggu! Aku harus mencari teman-temanku yang lain–––"

"Itu! Itu, disana, Lucy!"

Erza menoleh cepat di pojok arena, Lucy merangkak lemah dan tampak bingung. Syukurlah, setidaknya tidak ada darah setetespun di tubuhnya. Erza sudah hampir menangis saking bahagianya, "Lucy~~!"

Erza dan Jellal menoleh, ada yang meneriakan nama Lucy selain Erza barusan. Perasaan Erza meluap-luap saat melihat Natsu dan Happy berlari menuju ke arah Lucy. Erza sudah hampir berlari kea rah mereka ketika mendadak jeritan paling keras memekakan telinganya. Acnolia mendarat ke arena pertandingan, arena menjadi penuh sesak dan jeritan. Dan ketika Erza menoleh pada Natsu, matanya mendelik dan dia berkeringat dingin lagi.

Zrazzhh!

Seseorang baru saja menebaskan pedang ke dada Natsu. Erza bisa mendengar pekikan suara Lucy, Lucy berusaha merangkak lebih cepat ke arah Natsu. Natsu berwajah syok, darah mengalir disepanjang dadanya. Dan betapa kagetnya Erza saat tahu siapa yang menebaskan pedang itu; wasit festival sihir ini. Seseorang yang berwajah labu. Dia tersenyum mengerikan, lalu dia mendongak ke atas. Erza mengikuti arah pandangan matanya, dan menemukan seseorang yang wajahnya aneh. Kalau tidak salah dia adalah ketua pasukan sakura––atau apalah. Tapi kenapa?

"NATSUUU!" Erza tersadarkan oleh suara jeritan Lucy, Erza menegang. Dia berusaha berlari ke arah Natsu, tapi hanya dalam sekejap mata, bahunya ditarik keras oleh Jellal. Dan sepersekian detik, cakar Acnolia nyaris mengenai tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Lucy yang banjir air mata membuatnya ingin ikut menangis juga, Lucy memanggil-manggil nama Natsu. Sedangkan Natsu yang bermandikan darah tak sanggup menjawab pangggilan orang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Dada Erza sesak sekali melihat pemandangan itu. Lucy berusaha mati-matian mencapai Natsu yang sepertinya akan kehilangan kesadaranya. Erza mohon, semoga mereka berdua tidak terpisah.

Dia mengerling di antara debu-debuan, sekilas, dia benar-benar bernapas lega saat melihat Natsu yang hampir pingsan ditangkap oleh Wendy. Tapi dia kembali panik saat melihat pada Lucy. Sting dari Sabertooth mencoba memapah Lucy berdiri.

"Lucy!" teriak Erza keras dan kedengaran khawatir. Tapi keadaan semakin ramai, entah apa yang terjadi. Semua bertambah kacau, orang terlempar kesana kemari. Dan dia mendengar orang berteriak "Lari! Perintah dewan sihir! Lari ketempat yang tak diketahui~!"

Dan ketika itulah terakhir kalinya dia melihat arena pertandingan itu, dia sudah dibuat pingsan oleh Jellal dan mereka harus kabur.

* * *

Lucy sudah tak bisa membedakan lagi mana air mata, mana ingus, mana air hujan. Wajahnya sudah tak karuan dan dia yakin matanya bengkak karena terlalu banyak air mata yang keluar. Lucy tak pernah merasa sekacau ini, bahkan ini lebih parah ketika daripada ayahnya meninggal. Dia juga sepertinya sudah mati rasa, karena dinginya air hujan sudha tak berpengaruh apa-apa padanya. Hanya dada Sting Eucliffe yang terasa hangat di wajahnya. Entah mengapa Lucy lebih merapatkan wajahnya di dada orang brengsek itu.

"Oi, bangunlah. Jangan tidur malam ini."

Lucy membuka matanya perlahan, matanya sungguh terasa berat sekali. Dia merasakan wajahnya ditimpa cahaya yang sangat hangat. Apa itu apainya Natsu? Lucy jelas akan merasa lebih baik kalau iya.

"Bangun, pirang."

Lucy terbelalak, dia langsung terduduk. Dan begitu melihat Sting ada di sebelahnya, dia menamparnya.

"Shit! Jangan lagi! Dua kali, Lucy. Dua kali kau berani menamparku!" teriaknya kasar. Lucy baru bisa benar-benar sadar. Dia memandang berkeliling, mereka ada di tengah hutan. Dan ini jelas sore hari, karena sinar orange menembus daun-daun pepohonan. Lucy masih bingung, dia menatap Sting penuh tanya.

"Aku bersumpah tak tahu apa yang terjadi, di tengah-tengah pertarunganku, langit tiba-tiba gelap, dan semuanya kacau. Kau pasti melihat Acnolia datang, naga itu mengcaukan segalanya. Festival sihir terbesar sudah hancur. Dan aku jelas mendengar Dewan menyuruh semua orang berlindung, aku tak bisa menemukan Rogue atau teman-temanku. Kurasa semua orang sedang ada dalam pelarian saat ini," kata Sting panjang lebar. Dia mengakhirinya dengan gelisah. Tapi karena Lucy tidak berkata apa-apa, Sting melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada teman-temanmu."

Dan seketika itu juga, otak Lucy membeku. Setelah berhasil menampar Sting karena dia menciumnya di ruang medis, dia mendengar suara jeritan. Tapi kakinya luar biasa sakit, mereka bilang kaki Lucy akan lumpuh dan mati rasa beberapa hari. Tapi keadaan semakin kacau diluar, Lucy berhasil merangkak keluar dan melihat––tak bisa dipercaya, melihat Acnolia. Naga yang seharusnya tak pernah diundang di tengah-tengah festival sihir. Dan dia melihat Natsu, betapa bahagianya Lucy saat itu. tapi semua bencana, Natsu ditebas. Dan…dan…

Matanya sakit sekali saat merasa air matanya jatuh lagi, Lucy menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kenapa semuanya jadi kacau? Kenapa orang-orang terbunuh? Kena dia terpisah dari teman-temanya? Kenapa Natsu…apa dia masih hidup? Apa yang lain selamat?

"Uhhhh huaaa!," Lucy tak bisa berhenti menangis.

* * *

Sting serasa disambar petir, seorang gadis menangis dihadapanya. Apa dia bukan laki-laki kalau membiarkan gadis menangis! Sting berusaha menenangkan Lucy, tapi sepertinya Lucy tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa. Dia terus menangis.

"S-sudah, jangan menangis! Apa yang kau tangisi sih!" tanya Sting panik, tapi berusaha kedengaran arogan.

Volume tangisan Lucy mengecil, dia tersendu-sendu. Wajahnya merah luar biasa, dan air matanya masih berlinang. Tapi dia menatap Sting dengan tatapan kosong, sungguh kosong dan sayu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dimana ini?" akhirnya Lucy bicara juga, walaupun Sting hampir tak bisa mendengar suara Lucy yang hampir seperti bisikan.

Sting bangkit berdiri, dia merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Pakaianya sedang dijemur karena tadi kehujanan, begitu juga pakaian Lucy. Lucy sekarang hanya mengenakan selembar kemeja putih polos. "Aku mendengar orang-orang bilang, akan ada sesuatu terjadi malam ini, atau besok malam. Dan semua orang sedang berlindung. Kita ada dihutan terjauh yang bisa kucapai. Bersyukurlah aku sempat membawa tasku yang berisi selimut dan yang lain," kata Sting sambil menyeringai bangga.

Tapi Lucy masih menatapnya kosong, seakan dia tidak sedang mendengar atau memandangnya. Sting mendengus kesal, tapi kemudian Lucy membuka mulutnya.

"Kakiku lumpuh, dan kenapa kau _yang_ membawaku?"

Sejujurnya Sting ingin memukul Lucy mendengar pertanyaan itu. tapi melihat tatapn Lucy, Sting tak bisa berkata banyak.

"karena kau yang pertama kulihat di tengah kekacauan tadi," jawabnya jujur. Dan dia baru sadar, mungkin, dalam situasai lain, ini dinamakan kalimat romatis. Tapi rupanya itu tidak berlaku saat ini, karena Lucy cuma membalikan badan mendengar jawaban Sting.

"Aku masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti, aku…bisakah aku mandi?"

Sedetik, terlintas pikiran mesum Sting. Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi, kalau gadis itu Lucy Heartfillia. Sting Cuma mengangguk lalu menggendong Lucy dengan kedua lenganya. Mereka ada di dekat sebuah air terjun. Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan.

"Kakiku…mengerikan. Ini, ini gara-gara kau, gara-gara Sabertooth brengsek."

Plaak!

Sting melotot tak percaya, Lucy masih sempat menamparnya untuk ketiga kalinya dalam sehari. Sting akan marah tapi langsung mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat wajah Lucy yang luar biasa dekat dengan wajahnya. Ya ampun. Dia ternyata wanita yang beanr-benar cantik.

Sting mendudukan Lucy di pinggir air terjun, "itu, disana ada handuk yang tadi kupakai. Pakai saja," kata Sting sambil menunjuk selembar haduk tak jauh dari mereka.

Sting berdiri diam, sebenarnya dia menghharapkan kata terimakasih dari Lucy. Tapi malah yang ada "Kau mau mengintipku? Apa kau seorang cabul?"

Tak perlu disuruh dua kali, Sting langsung pergi sambil mengumpat-ngumpat. Dia pikir, Lucy orang yang ceria. Karena dia selalu tampak ceria dan bersemangat, apalagi kalau sedang bersama Natsu Dragneel. Tapi kenapa dia jadi seperti itu? Apa yang dilihatnya hingga jadi seperti mayat hidup seperti itu?

Sting berhasil membuat api unggun. Dan saat dia hampir tiduran, dia mendengar suara jeritan dari sisi lain. Siapa lagi? Sting segera berlari, entah kenapa dia peduli akan sesuatu yang terjadi pada Lucy. Dia terngah-engah menerobos dahan dan daun. Dia tiba di air terjun, dan wajahnya tak bisa lebih merah daripada yang saat itu.

Lucy sedang menepi di bebatuan, dia hanya menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya. Tapi kakinya terekspose jelas, setidaknya, ada hampir sepuluh lintah yang cukup besar menempel di kedua kakinya.

Sting menelan ludah sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri Lucy, sting berjongkok di depanya. Tapi Lucy masih menatap Sting dengan tatapan kosong; walaupun air mata jatuh lagi membasahi pipinya. Sting hampir mimisan sebenarnya, tapi dia menahan gejolak itu kuat-kuat.

"Tenanglah, jangan banyak bergerak," katanya lirih lalu mempereteli satu-persatu lintah itu. Setelah selesai, Sting bingung mau apa. Dia menatap Lucy, yang masih tampak kosong. Tanganya bergerak sendiri, dia menyeka air mata yang meleleh di pipi gadis itu. Wajahnya dan wajah Lucy sangat dekat. Jantungnya berdegup luar biasa cepat, sebelum akhirnya Lucy menamparnya, ini yang paling keras.

"Jangan sentuh aku, Brengsek. Kalian musuh. Kalian membuatku begini, dasar jahat."

Ini baru namanya kekecewaan. Walaupun kecewa, Sting merasa perasaan baru yang aneh. Seperti…rasa bersalah. Kata-kata Lucy ada benarnya. Sting berusaha tersenyum lemah.

"Ya ya, pakai pakaianmu. Kau tak ingin aku mimisan disini kan? Bagaimana kakimu? Tanya Sting pasrah, dia sudah siap Lucy mencuekanya lagi.

Tapi dia benar-benar kaget, akhirnya, Lucy tersenyum "Aku bisa merasakan sedikit digigit lintah tadi. Terimakasih, Sting."

Blussshh!

Sting membuang mukanya, merah membara. Lucy, ternyata dia benar penyihir bintang yang luar biasa. Dia cantik dan manis. Dan dia, dia menyebut nama Sting dengan benar. Sting tidak pernah merasa ini sebelumnya, dia mengangkat Lucy, menggendongnya dengan lembut. Dan jantungnya tak pernah berhenti berpacu sepanjang senja itu. dia berharap, pelarian ini akan lama.

TBC

RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

Halooo~

mksh ya yg review :)

maafkan yg satu ini karena aku lagi stres buatnya :D  
Review please? :3

* * *

Bau harum ikan bakar rupanya berhasil menggugah kesadaran Lucy, dia menerima ikan yang diberikan Sting padanya. Langit hampir gelap, berwarna keunguan. Lucy susah sekali untuk tidak mendongak ke langit setiap saat, dan lambat laun, malam pun datang. Suara dahan terbakar bisa terdengar jelas, Lucy menunduk untuk menatap api unggun itu.

"Malam ini kita tidur disini ya, besok kita cari tempat," kata Sting membuyarkan lamunanya. Lucy menoleh padanya, tapi Sting terlalu sibuk makan hingga mulutnya penuh dan kotor.

Lucy tersenyum, apa semua dragon slayer––minus Wendy, bernafsu makan besar? Dia jadi agak mirip Natsu saat sedang makan. Lucy mendekatkan dirinya pada Sting, lalu tanpa sadar tanganya tergerak, mengusap ujung bibir Sting yang kotor.

Efeknya luar biasa, wajah Sting merah padam. Dia tergagap, Lucy sendiri, kaget akan apa yang dilakukanya. Dia Cuma menunduk, sedangkan Sting kini terpeleset hingga jatuh entah mengapa. Lucy yang melihatnya, untuk pertama kalinya, dia benar-benar tertawa. Ini mengingatkanya pada Gray, dia juga terpeleset waktu di sungai itu.

Sting tampak tercengang, lalu berdehem keras sekali, wajahnya masih merah. Sedangkan Lucy yang masih terkekeh, mulai menguap. "Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah," ucap Sting setelah bisa menguasai dirinya. Lucy cuma mengangguk, dia sudah sangat lelah. Dia menururt saja saat Sting menggendongnya lagi, lalu menaruhnya pelan di tikar, kemudian menyelimutinya. Tapi kemudian dia tidak pergi, wajahnya seperti menahan gulatan pikiran di otaknya yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Duduk disini sajalah," kata Lucy akhirnya, jengah. Sting langsung memandang Lucy seperti ingin marah, tapi wajahnya yang merah membalikan keadaan. Akhirnya dia duduk di sebelah Lucy yang sudah hampir tertidur.

Lucy tersenyum sebentar, akhirnya dia tidak tahan lagi, dia sudah inign mengajukan pertanyaan ini sejak pertama kali tiba di hutan. "Kenapa kau baik padaku?"

Hening lama, Sting menatapnya lekat, lama kelamaan Lucy merasa wajahnya mulai memanas. "Kenapa kau malah memelototiku?" tanya Lucy, mengabaikan wajahnya yang mulai merah, karena Sting tak kunjung melepaskan pandangan matanya. Lucy tak pernah mengenal Sting sebelumnya, dia memang tampan, tapi arogan. Apalagi kalau dia sedang menyeringai, ingin rasanya Lucy merontokan gigi-giginya yang berkilauan itu.

"Karena kau sedang lumpuh kan," jawabnya setelah lama sekali berppikir. Lalu buru-buru orang itu memalingkan wajahnya, mengerucutkan bibir menahan malu.

Lucy masih penasaran, karena itu dia duduk dan mencoba mengambil perhatian Sting. "Benarkah hanya itu?" tanya Lucy lagi.

Sting menoleh padanya, tapi wajahnya berubah merah saat mengetahui begitu dekatnya jarak Lucy dengan dia. "M-memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Hahh! Bukan itu maksudku, kukira…kupikir kau memanfaatkanku atau apalah itu," jawab Lucy sontak kaget. Dia menunduk, tapi ketika itu Lucy merasakan dagunya diangkat Sting, dan dia bisa dengan jelas melihat pantulan dirinya di mata laki-laki itu.

"Yang kubenci itu Natsu-san, bukan kau. Dan waktu itu aku menciumu hanya untuk main-main–––tunggu! Jangan mengamuk dulu! T-tapi ternyata aku malah–––––" Sting seperti tersengat listrik. Wajahnya merah padam.

Lucy yang melihatnya mau tak mau ikut merah, tapi saat akan membuka mulut untuk berbicara, keadaan yang seharusnya terang berubah gelap. Seakan ada bayangan raksasa menutupi sinar bulan dan membuat semunya tampak lebih gelap. Lucy merasa tubuhnya direngkuh cepat sekali, dia juga melihat Sting memadamkan api unggun dengan cepat. Dan begitu dia membuka mata lebar, dia sudah ada dalam pelukan Sting, mulutnya dibekap oleh tangan Sting.

"Sssst," Sting mendongak ke atas. Dan Lucy ikut mendongak. Matanya melebar, memang benar ada sesuatu yang mengahalangi sinar bulan; seekor naga baru saja melintas di atas mereka.

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya keadaan kembali remang dengan adanya sinar bulan. Sting masih mendongak, bulan hampir sepenuhnya purnama. Untunglah, mala mini tidak terjadi hal yang lebih buruk lagi. Dia menghembuskan napas lega, "Tidak kusangka Acnologia terbang kesana-kemari seperti lalat," ucap Sting. Dia menunduk untuk melihat Lucy, dan betapa merahnya wajahnya saat tahu ternyata Lucy sudah tertidur dalam dekapanya.

Sting menggertakan giginya, wajahnya tak bisa berhenti merah merasakan tubuh Lucy yang sepenuhnya menempel pada tubuhnya. Dia tidak bisa bergerak karena dibelakangnya ada pohon. Ya ampun, Sting tidak pernah mengalami situasi begini memalukanya dengan seorang gadis. Apalagi cewek itu adalah cewek Fairy Tail. Lucy, dia walaupun dia tertidur, dia masih menggenggam erat kunci bintangnya.

"Ughhh," desah Lucy dalam tidur. Dia menggeliat, dan semakin lelap dalam dada Sting. Sting pasrah, dia tidak bisa menahan malunya lagi.

Dia mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Lucy, cantik sekali. Sting tidak pernah benar-benar mengakui, adanya penyihir wanita yang sungguh cantik, kecuali detik ini juga. Mungkin dia harus meruntuhkan kearoganisanya, kesombonganya bahwa guild Sabertoothlah yang paling sempurna. Mungkin dia harus menurunkan harga dirinya untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, mengakui, bahwa dia telah melakukan kesalahan yang merupakan aib bagi Sabertooth. Bahwa dia telah jatuh hati pada sang musuh.

Sting mendekatkan wajahnya untuk bisa lebih jelas menatap wajah Lucy, tapi matanya melebar, ketika mata Lucy mulai basah, lagi. "Uhh…Natsu…" gumamnya dalam tidur.

Sting benci mengakui hal ini, Natsu Dragneel, walaupun dia begitu mengagumi kekuatanya, dia amat sangat membencinya.

* * *

Keesokanya, langit tidak lagi cerah. Lucy menempel di punggung Sting sepanjang pagi itu, dan pagi selanjutnya, hingga akhirnya mereka menemukan suatu desa yang sangat kecil di pinggir hutan. Desa itu setidaknya terdapat tak lebih dari 20 rumah. Dan semuanya non-penyihir. Walaupun begitu, orang-orang disana sangatlah baik karena sebagian besar penduduknya sudah tua-tua.

"Sting, aku sudah hampir bisa berjalan," kata Lucy suatu sore itu. sudah hampir seminggu mereka dalam pelarian. Sting dan Lucy menginap di salah satu rumah penduduk yang kosong. Dan saat itu Lucy memang sudah bisa berjalan, walaupun bediri saja dia goyah.

Sting menoleh padanya, dia baru saja kembali untuk mencari informasi dan hasilnya malah berhasil membawa pulang seorang bandit penyihir di bawah umur. Sting sedang mengerocokinya dengan berbagai pertanyaan sambil marah-marah.

"Hentikan itu, kau membuatnya semakin takut padamu," ucap Lucy menghampiri mereka. Dia menjewer telinga Sting, anak lelaki yang umurnya sekitar Wendy itu tampak ingin tertawa. Tapi buru-buru mengurungkan niatnya saat Sting melotot padanya.

"Hey, siapa namamu?" tanya Lucy seraya tersenyum. Anak laki-laki itu tampak terpesona pada Lucy, "namaku Lee. Dan asal kalian tahu saja, aku adalah penyihir yang hebat!" pekik Lee yang kentara sekali ditunjukan pada Sting. Sting mendengus keras sekali,lalu bersiap menghajar anak itu. Lee lanngsung menciut dan tiba-tiba saja memeluk dada Lucy erat.

"Orang itu menakutkan, kak~" rengeknya.

"A-apa yang dia lakukan!" teriak Sting marah. Saat dia akan menarik Lee, suara pekikan yang lebih keras dari luar masuk ke telinga mereka.

"Keluarlah penculik! Kembalikan anaku!"

Lee langsung tersenyum cerah, buru-buru dia melepaskan pelukanya dan berlari menghambur keluar Rumah. Lucy menoleh pada Sting dengan pandangan kau-menculik-anak-tak-berdosa? Tapi Sting tak berkata apa-apa lantas menggendong Lucy keluar rumah.

Keadaan luar ramai, kepala desa langsung menghampiri Lucy dan Sting. Dia menunjuk seorang bapak-bapak yang berambut merah dan sedang memeluk erat Lee. Dari auranya, Lucy tahu dia adalah penyihir.

"Kalian! Kalian menculik anakku!" pekiknya dan dia langsung saja mengambil kuda-kuda.

Terdengar Sting mendecah kesal, "Kau tunggu disini Lucy," kata Sting sambil mendudukan Lucy di dekatnya. Kemudian Sting maju, "Kau tak tahu saipa yang kau hadapi, orang tua. Ketahuilah nama Sabertooth sebelum aku membunuhmu," ucap Sting percaya diri.

Orang itu seperti tidak peduli akan ucapan Sting, dia langsung meninjukan tanganya ke dalam tanah. Dan detik itu juga tanah itu langsung mencuat keluar dan memenjang hingga hampir mengenai Sting, kalau saja dia tidak punya kecepatan luar biasa.

"Sial! Sihir apa itu?" tapi Sting tersenyum juga, dia mengeluarkan tinju putihnya. Dan dengan kecepatan itu, dia berhasil menyerempet pipi orang itu hingga berdarah. Tapi kekuatan Sting terlalu besar, hingga mengenai rumah salah satu penduduk.

"Hentikan! Sting, berhenti!" teriak Lucy sekencang dia bisa. Dan Sting langsung berhenti ketika dia sedang mengangkat leher orang itu tinggi-tinggi, orang itu sudah berdarah-darah.

Suara pekikan dari penduduk mulai terdengar. Sting tampak benar-benar seperti pembunuh, tapi Lucy tak berhenti menatapnya tajam. Sting mendesah lagi, lalu menjatuhkan orang itu persis seperti cara Minerva menjatuhkan Lucy waktu itu. Lee menangis tersendu-sendu sambil memeluk tubuh ayahnya. Orang itu masih sadar, dia mulai bangkit lagi. tak peduli darah di pelipisnya yang menetes terus, dia akan menantang Sting lagi.

"Cukup!" teriak Lucy, dia merangkak dan Sting langsung menggendongnya lagi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sih! Kau tahu aku benci orang Sabertooth!" tanyaLucy geram pada Sting. Dia tidak suka Sting yang seperti itu, cara Sabertooth yang kejam. Sting seperti akan protes, tapi mengurungkan niatnya.

"Maafkan aku," kata Sting pelan sambil mengusap mata Lucy yang tadi sempat berair.

Orang itu seperti terpanjat melihat Lucy dan Sting, seakan dia sadar kalau merka berdua adalah penyihir dari suatu guild. "Tato itu… kau orang Fairy Tail?" tanya orang itu.

"Benar, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentnag Fairy Tail? Apa kau melihat salah satu temanku?" tanya Lucy, harapanya melambung tinggi.

Orang itu berpikir sejenak, "Aku melihat tato itu kemarin, tak sengaja bertemu di hutan. Aku ingin merampoknya, ternyata dia kuat sekali. Fairy Tail…ah aku ingat, apa kau tahu penyihir bintang dari Fairy Tail?" tanya orang itu.

Sting dan Lucy saling pandang, jantungnya mulai berdegup keras. "Jika iya, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Lucy.

"Apa kalian tidak tahu, Festival sihir yang hancur. Dan rumor mengerikan sudah tersebar, saat gerhana tiba, bencana yang sebenarnya akan terjadi. Dan yang kudengar, gerhana akan diaktifkan oleh seorang pengkhianat dari kerajaan Fiore. dia membutuhkan penyihir bintang dan kunci-kuncinya, aku dengar, ada satu penyihir bintang dari Fairy Tail yang berhasil kabur. Jika dia tertangkap saat bulan penuh, mungkin gerhana akan bisa diaktifkan! Dan bencana akan datang!"

Lucy tidak sadar keringat menetes dipelipisnya. Dia luar biasa lemas. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Apa dia akan mati? Dan bencana akan datang, teman-temanya bisa jadi terluka.

Sting mengusap pipinya, membuatnya kembali sadar. Dia menatap Sting, dan Sting walaupun jelas terguncang, dia masih bisa tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu ditangkap,"

Saat itu juga, entah mengapa Lucy langsung memeluknya erat. Dia takut.

* * *

Mereka pergi dari desa, setelah minta maaf sebanyak mereka bisa. Setelah para penduduk desa memberikan mereka banyak makanan dan selimut, Sting dan Lucy kembali bermalam di hutan. Mereka tak bisa berlama-lama di satu tempat. Walaupun hati Lucy selalu tidak tenang, Sting selalu berusaha menghiburnya. Apalagi, akhir-akhir ini Sting kerap membelai pipi atau rambutnya. Usaha itu rupanya tak menghibur Lucy sama sekali, tapi membuatnya berwajah merah.

"Tidurlah dulu, aku belum ngantuk~" kata Lucy. Dia memutuskan untuk sedikit bermanja kali ini, supaya Sting bisa luluh dna patuh padanya.

"Aku tidak–– yeah, benar, aku akan tidur untukmu," kata Sting akhirnya. Lucy tersenyum melihat Sting merebahkan diri dan mulai tertidur. Lucy memandangi wajah Sting, kenapa? Kenapa orang kejam dari Sabertooth ini bisa begitu baik padanya? Kenapa kemarin Sting mencium piip Lucy saat dia kira lucy sudah tertidur? Membayangkan jawaban inilah yang membuat Lucy memegang pipinya yang bersemu merah.

Karena panas jika didekat Sting, Lucy memutuskan untuk mandi saja. Dia mulai bisa berjalan walaupun harus berpegangan pada pohon-pohon. Tapi akhirnya Lucy berhasil mencapai sebuah danau kecil, tpai luar biasa indah. Danau itu jernih sekali, dan diatasnya melayang ratusan kunang-kunang. Angin berhembus, membuat gelombang halus di permukaan air danau yang sebening kaca. Lucy mengenakan handuknya, dan langsung menceburkan diri. Dinginya air menusuk tulangnya, mengingat ini hampir tengah malam. Tapi walaupun begitu, Lucy menikmatinya. Setidaknya air ini bisa mendinginkan kepalnya.

Lucy mulai bersenandung pelan, sambil menciprat-cipratkan air kea rah kunang-kunang di sekitarnya. Tiba-tiba saja, suara gemerisik pohon di belakangnya membuatnya membalikan badan.

"Hey! Siapa itu! Keluarlah!" teriak suara seorang laki-laki dari dalam hutan. Lucy mulai panik, Sting agak jauh dari sini. Dan tidak mungkin Lucy berteriak padanya.

Semak di depan danau sudah muali bergoyang, Lucy benar-benar panik. Baru saja dia akn mencelupkan seluruh badanya ke air, sosok itu sudah keluar dari hutan.

"Oi! Siapa kau–––––"

Udara terasa menyusut, menghilang. Lucy dan orang itu bertatapan, dan mata Lucy sudah membulat sempurna melihat orang yang ada di hadapanya. Orang itu sama mematungnya, dia membuka mulut, mencoba bersaura. Sedangkan Lucy, air matanya mulai jatuh.

Kcipak kcipakk

Byuurr

Orang itu menerjang masuk dalam danau dengan tergesa-gesa, dan detik berikutnya, danau ini menjadi tenang kembali, Lucy sudah ada dalam pelukan Gray Fullbuster.

TBC

RnR?


	4. Chapter 4

Hai semua!

Makasih pada SEMUA yang udah review~ I Love U :D

Dukung terus ya, review terus sampai bosen *maksa. Hehehe. Maaf yang ini pendek, saya janji besok bakalan panjaaanggg!

Maaf kalau ada kekurangan :D

Enjoy~

* * *

Langit kelam tak berbintang, angin musim gugur mengalir menusuk sampai ke tulang. Sudah hampir tengah malam dan Wendy tak pernah merasakan melewati sepanjang malam dengan kegelisahan dan ketidakpastian. Dia memandang langit lewat jendela besar didepanya, dan Wendy baru sadar kalau langit dihadapanya sangatlah luas, berwarna biru hehitaman dan hanya ada satu bulan di atas sana. Bulan hampir purnama.

Sudah seminggu ini keadaan kacau balau, termasuk hatinya yang luar biasa tak tenang. Angin berhembus kencang sekali, membuat rambut biru-panjangnya berkibar, dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang mulai gemetar––entah karena dingin atau takut.

Wendy ingat, bagaimana raut wajah Natsu saat ada di Stadion sihir, betapa jeleknya wajahnya yang berlumur darah. Bagaimana wajah-wajah orang yang berlarian kalang kabut, bagaimana jantung Wendy mencelos saat melihat Acnologia. Atau bagaimana wajah Lucy yang paling parah. Dia tak sengaja sempat melihat wajah Lucy yang shock setengah mati begitu melihat Natsu ditebas. Tapi Wendy bersyukur, sungguh dia benar-benar berterimakasih pada Tuhan, bahwa dia masih bisa menghirup udara malam detik ini, bahwa dia tidak mati.

Angin semakin kencang, membawa dedauan di luar sana berterbangan. Dia suka pemandnagan hutan pada malam hari. Wendy menoleh kebelakangnya, dia tersenyum pasrah menatap isi ranjang di dekatnya. Wendy melangkah gontai setelah menutup jendela, bermaksud supaya angin tak masuk ke dalam kamar dari pohon itu, supaya angin tak membuat dingin orang yang terlelap selama seminggu lebih ini.

"Cepatlah bangun," bisik Wendy menahan air matanya yang sudah diujung pelupuk. Dia mengangkat selimut dan menyelimuti orang itu pelan.

Pintu kamar terbuka, seseorang tampak kusut melihat keadaan yang sama saja sejak hari pertama mereka datang. "Apa dia masih belum sadar? Ini sudah seminggu lebih."

Wendy menggeleng pelan.

Apa yang bisa membuat Natsu Dargneel bangun…Wendy tidak tahu.

* * *

"Huaaaaaa~!" tangis Lucy tak henti-hentinya walaupun itu sudah memakan waktu hampir setengah jam. Gray telah berusaha menenangkanya semampunya, tapi Lucy seakan tak bisa berhenti menangis. Akhirnya, setelah Gray sadar akan keadaan Lucy yang sekedar memakai handuk, dan menempel pada tubuhnya, Lucy berhenti menangis dan langsung meninjunya keras sekali hingga Gray terpental hingga ke tanah.

"Ugh!" rintih Gray yang dagunya jadi lecet akibat ulah Lucy. Lucy tampak membekap mulutnya sendiri kaget. Lucy berjalan tertatih-tatih cepat, dan kehilangan keseimbanganya lalu terjatuh tepat di depan Gray.

"Gray! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Lucy memegang kedua pipi Gray.

Tapi Gray malah menarik kembali tangan Lucy dan merengkuhnya ke dalam dadanya, lagi. Idiot, seharusnya Gray yang meluncurkan pertanyaan itu, Apa Lucy oke? Apa dia terluka? Apa dia kesepian? Takutkah dia?

Dia sampai mencium rambut Lucy, semuanya, dia ingin memastikan gadis itu tak tergores sedikitpun. Entahlah, berpisah selama berhari-hari membuatnya menjadi orang yang penuh dengan harapan semu. Yang tak nyata, tapi Gray mengangkat dagu Lucy, membuat mata mereka bertemu dan dengan jarak yang tinggal sesenti, Gray mengebor masuk dalam mata Lucy.

"Lucy…benarkah ini kau? Ini kau kan?" tanyanya cepat.

Lucy menatapnya, walaupun matanya sangat sayu, tapi dalam matanya terpancar suatu kebahagiaan. Dia menatap Gray dengan pandangan yang tidak pernah Gray lihat sebelumnya. Matanya, rambutnya, senyumnya, Gray hampir melupakan hal sepele dari Lucy selama ini. Tapi, hal-hal sepele yang dimiliki Lucy ternyata membuatnya mencelos. Lucy, dia satu-satunya hal terbaik yang ditemui Gray sepanjang pelarianya. Sungguh hal terbaik.

Gray merengkuhnya lagi, kali ini lebih erat. Hingga Gray dapat merasakan lekuk tubuh Lucy yang menempel kuat padanya. Walaupun menahan warna merah yang menyebar di wajahnya, tapi Gray senang sekali. Dia merasa dadanya basah lagi, ternyata Lucy menangis tapa suara di dadanya.

Gray mengangkat pipi Lucy, lalu mengusap air mata gadis itu. ugh, wajah Gray merah padam, karena selama ini dia hanya akan panik jika Lucy menangis. Tapi sekarang, entah apa yang mendorongnya menenangkan gadis itu, dia hanya tak ingin berpisah lagi denganya.

"Sudah cukup, kan aku pernah bilang kau itu tidak cocok menangis," kata Gray sambil tersenyum. Lucy memandangnya, tapi sedetik kemudian tiba-tiba wajahnya merah padam. Kemudian bangkit dengan sangat cepat. Dia berdiri, hanya mengenakan handuk. Entah kenapa perasaan Gray berbeda melihat Lucy yang seperti ini dengan melihat Erza yang hanya mengenakan handuk. Rasanya aneh sekali, Gray merasa malu saat ini.

Gray ikut bangkit, angin berhembus kencang sekali, dan Lucy mulai mengelus-elus lenganya sendiri. "Ayo kita pergi Lucy, kau sepertinya kedinginan," ucap Gray seraya mulai melangkah.

Dan betapa kagetnya dia saat Lucy mulai melangkah, dia terhuyung jatuh, untung Gray sempat menangkapnya. "Apa––kenapa denganmu?" keringat mulai menetes di pelipis Gray.

"A-aku lumpuh, tapi sekarang sudah bisa berdiri kok! Tapi aku belum bisa berjalan dengan benar," jawab Lucy dengan wajah merah.

Kebencianya terhadap Sabertooth meningkat drastis, Gray menggeram pelan. "Dasa guild brengsek, berani-beraninya mereka membuatmu begini. Lalu bagaimana bisa kau disini? Kau dalam pelarian sendiri selama ini? Bagaimana bisa kau berpindah kesana-kemari kalau kau lumpuh?"

Lucy memalingkan wajahnya yang entah kenapa mulai merona, "Aku… bersama Sting selama ini,"

Hening.

Gray ingin tertawa, jika ini sebuah lelucon, dia berharap ini tanggal 1 April. Tapi sepertinya Lucy tidak bergurau, karena beberapa detik kemudian, seseorang menerobos seman-semak dengan khawatir dan meneriakan nama Lucy.

"Lucy! Apa yang––––" Sting Eucliffe membatu menatap mereka berdua.

Apalagi Gray, tanganya bergetar menahan es yang akan segera keluar. "Kau…KAU!"

Gray bergerak cepat, dia langsung mengeluarkan es yang besar dari tanganya dan mengarahkanya pada Sting. Sting bisa menghindar dengan mudah. Lalu ketika Sting akan membalasnya, mereka mendengar suara Lucy yang tampak kesakitan. Mereka berdua menoleh, Lucy ternyata terjatuh.

"Lucy!" teriak mereka beruda bersamaan. Gray menyipitkan mata pada Sting. Dia yang berhasil menolong Lucy, lalu tanpa ragu menggendongnya dengan kedua lenganya.

"Hey, lepaskan tangan busukmu darinya!" kata Sting dengan nada tinggi. Wajahnya sudah tak karuan, terlihat sekali menahan amarah.

"Kau yang jauhkan bokongmu dari kami! Kau Sabertooth keparat itu, beraninya memanggil nama Lucy!" balas Grya tak kalah seru.

Mereka berdua menggeram lama sekali, tapi kemudian suara yang tak asing menyadarkan mereka. "Lucy~~~~"

Happy terbang ke arah mereka, wajahnya di banjiri air mata dan ingus, dia langsung mendarat ke dada Lucy sambil menangis tersendu-sendu. Lucy juga tampak kaget, dia sudah hampir menangis sambil memeluk Happy.

"Happy! B-bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?" tanya Lucy yang matanyya mulai basah.

"Aku bersama Gray sepanjang waktu, Huaaaaaa~ lucy kau masih hidup~" rengek Happy yang masih di pelukan Lucy.

Gray tersenyum melihatnya, lalu menatap tajam pada Sting, seperti member tahu ini-keluarga-bahagia-enyahlah. Gray untuk pertama kalinya menyeringai pada Sting, Sting tampak luar biasa geram. Setelah hampir lima belas menit penuh derai air mata dari Happy, akhirnya dia bisa tenang.

"Ayo kita pergi, Lucy. Aku tak tahan untuk tidak membunuhnya," kata Gray sinis. Tapi Lucy diam saja, dia memeohon agar Gray menurunkanya. Dengan bingung, Gray menurunkanya.

Lucy berjalan tertatih-tatih dnegan susah payah, satu dua kali membuat Gray ingin berlari menangkapnya ketika akan jatuh. Tapi dia tampak luar biasa berjuang, untuk mencapai Sting.

Pluuk

Dia jatuh. Tepat pada dada Sting. Lucy meletakan keuda tanganya pada dada Sting, mendongak untuk menatapnya. "Terimakasih ya, Sting."

Jika mulut Lucy tak bergerak, Gray tidak akan percaya akan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

Sting langsung memeluknya, ketika itu Gray sudah hampir mengeluarkan es-nya, tapi fakta bahwa Lucy tidak memberontak adalah sangat mengecewakan. Gray merasa menjadi pecundang idiot menonton telenovela didepanya. Dia tidak suka melihat ini.

"Jangan pergi," kata Stin lirih, mungkin hanya dia bisikan pada Lucy. Tapi Gray bisa mendengar itu.

Mereka saling pandang, Lucy tersenyum, Sting yang melihatnya memasang wajah tidak terima. Dia memegang pipi Lucy (Gray gemetar hebat), "Apa kau akan pergi? Kau bersamaku saja, Lucy," ucap Sting pelan. Dia merapatkan tanganya pada pinggang Lucy.

Gray melongo ketika wajah Lucy memerah, apa yang terjadi? Ini sungguh mustahil jika adegan ini terjadi berhari-hari yang lalu. Gray tidak pernah melihat wajah Lucy yang merah kecuali saat digoda Loke.

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, Sting," kata Lucy. Dia benar-benar tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi-giginya. Seyum yang sangat cerah pada Sting. Sting masih tetap tidak terima, tapi dia akhirnya tersenyum.

"YEAH, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi dan aku akan membekukanmu saat itu tiba," ucap Gray tidak tahan lagi. Mereka berdua menoleh padanya. Tapi Gray tetap memasang wajah dingin, dia sungguh ingin menculik Lucy agar tak dekat-dekat dengan brengsek itu.

Happy terbang ke arah mereka berdua, lalu menuntun Lucy berjalan pergi. Lucy sempat menoleh lagi pada Sting untuk terakhir kalinya, dan mereka berdua saling tersenyum. Gray mulai membalikan badanya, ketika dia mendengar Sting bicara hanya padanya.

"Jaga dia baik-baik," kata Sting dengan wajah sekeras batu.

"Tak perlu kau suruh, dia sudah memilihku. Artinya dia percaya padaku."

Sting mengangkat bahu, "Tak akan lama. Dia akan segera jadi miliku."

* * *

Pertama kalinya dalam pelarian, Lucy memulai hari itu dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Walaupun dia sebenarnya berat berpisah dengan Sting, toh mereka pasti bertemu lagi. Pasti. Jika Lucy belum tertangkap.

"Luce, aku lapar~" rengek Happy.

Sekarang mereka sedang ada di sebuah kota kecil yang sepertinya sudah lama tak diperhatikan Dewan. Kota ini seperti tempat habis medan perang, bangunanya kebanyakan hancur. Tapi disini malah seperti kota wisata, hampir semua penduduk disini pedagang, atau menawarkan tempat menginap, dan bar. Tak ada Guild disini, dan jika Lucy tak salah kira, semua penduduk disini non-penyihir dan semuanya pengusaha.

"Eh, darimana kau mendapat semua uang ini Gray?" tanya Lucy. Dia baru sadar sepanjang mereka berbelanja, Gray selalu memberinya uang.

"Eeeeh, sebenarnya, itu, hehehe. Ini adalah uangmu."

Lucy tidak mengerti, "maksudmu? Kau mencuri dari rumahku!"

"Tidak kok! Ano, sebenarnya waktu dalam pelarian kami––aku dan Happy, tak sengaja bertemu pembantu di rumah istanamu dulu. Dia tahu kalau aku adalah temanmu, jadi dia memberiku sekantong penuh warisan ayahmu padaku, dia juga berharap aku segera bisa bertemu denganmu. Jadi, berguna juga kan kau anak bangsawan," jelas Gray panjang lebar.

Lucy tidak percaya, beruntung sekali. Ternyata ayahnya masih peduli padanya bahkan ketika mereka sudah lain dunia. Lucy menepuk kedua pipinya sendiri, "Ayo Gray! Belanja yang banyak! Aku akan membuatkanmua apapun yang kau minta!"

Gray memandangnya takut-takut, Lucy memukul kepalanya. Apa dia pikir Lucy sudah gila, menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti itu.

"Kok tiba-tiba jadi bersemangat sih, kau ini dari dulu aneh sekali," komentar Gray sambil tersenyum kecil. Lucy agak tersinggung, dia melepas kaitan tanganya di lengan Gray lalu berjalan pergi. Tapi baru tiga langkah, Lucy merasa kakinya tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya, dia hampir terjatuh.

Pluuk

Gray menangkap pinggangnya, lalu membantunya berdiri. "sebelum itu, kau harus berlajar berjalan Lucy,"

* * *

Besoknya, mereka ada di padang rumput, tak jauh dari kota tadi. Bukit ini hanya ada rerumputan dan bunga, pohon hanya ada beberapa. Tapi pemandanganya sunguh luar biasa. Belakangan ini angin terlalu sering muncul. Gray merasa angin tak menggoyahkan langkah Lucy yang hampir sempurna. Tanganya sedang menggenggam erat kedua tangan Lucy, menuntunya berjalan layaknya mengajari seorang anak kecil. Tapi memang sebenarnya hampir tak jauh beda dengan mengajari anak kecil. Lucy seperti itu, dia ngambek jika Gray melepas tanganya, atau dia senang sekali ketika sudah berhasil berjalan walaupun tidak cepat.

"Ku lepas ya," kali ini Gray meminta ijin dahulu kalau tak ingin mendapat tamparan dari Lucy lagi. Tapi nyatanya saat di lepas, Lucy berhasil berjalan tapi ketika hampir jatuh dia marah-marah lagi, dan menampar Gray lagi.

"Ya ampun! Sejak kapan sih kau hobi nampar orang?" tanya tak sabar. Pipinya mulai terasa panas dan perih.

Wajah Lucy anehnya memerah, "Hehe, maaf. Aku terbiasa menampar Sting sih,"

Gray tidak tahu dia harus senang atau jengkel ketika mendengar hal itu. "Apa kau dan Sting dekat sekali? Apa saja yang kalian lakukan sepanjang pelarian?" tanya Gray yang tidak tahan lagi.

"Tidak ada kok. Dia…cuma baik sekali,"

Gray bagaikan tersambar petir ber-volt tinggi. Baik? Apa Lucy sudah dicuci otaknya? "Apa kau sadar dia itu orang Sabertooth?"

Lucy kini yang melepaskan tanganya lalu berkacak pinggang, "Aku tidak bodoh tahu. Dia memang dari Sabertooth. Tapi tidak tahu, dia..dia baik sekali padaku, dia selalu menggendongku kemana-mana, menyelimutiku kalau aku kedinginan, dia juga selalu––––" Lucy tampak menyentuh pipinya sendiri, yang merah.

Gray bengong, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seperti anjing yang telinganya kemasukan air. "Kau kedengaran seperti orang kasmaran saja."

Gray kaget saat Lucy kaget. Waah Lucy jadi merah, "Sok tahu!" belanya, walaupun wajahnya merah.

"Kau suka padanya ya! Hey ayo ngaku!" pekik Gray yang otaknya berkerja. Dia mendekat hingga jaraknya dengan Lucy hampir habis. Dia tidak peduli Lucy merengut tka mengerti ada apa denganya. Dia hanya tak ingin Lucy suka pada orang itu. Dia tidak mau. Lucy…adalah miliknya…sementara ini. Ya ampun Gray, kau kedengaran seperti maniak.

Gray terus melangkah, hingga membuat Lucy mundur beberapa langkah. Sampai akhirnya Lucy tersandung dan jatuh, gray mengulurkan tanganya sampai membuatnya ikut jatuh di rerumputan.

Bruuk

Dia bisa melihat wajahnya sendiri di mata Lucy. Tapi tak peduli seberapa dekat jaraknya dengan Lucy saat ini, Gray tidak akan pergi. Lucy ada dibawahnya, wajahnya tambah parah. Merah padam.

"Menjauh dasar cabul~!" pekik Lucy, berusaha mendorong dada Gray supaya pergi dari atasnya.

"Tidak! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" elak Gray. Dia sendiri tidak thau kenapa dia begitu cemas dan sepenasaran ini pada Lucy.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu tentang aku dan Sting!"

Nah, coba jawab itu Gray baby. Kenapa sekarang kau begitu ingin tahu, tentang Lucy Heartfillia lagi. Entahlah, mungkin Gray terlalu senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan Lucy. Mungkin dia rindu padanya. Sebagai teman tentunya––memang sebagai apa lagi?

Hening lama. Gray tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang satu itu. dia melamun, tapi lamunanya buyar ketika Lucy membuka mulut––wajahnya masih merah.

"G-gray, kau membuatku malu."

Blusshhh

Gray bangkit berdiri luar biasa cepat, hatinya mencelos. Jantungnya berdetak tidak normal, ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan hal ini; pada Lucy. Ternyata tadi jaraknya dengan Lucy memang sudah tidak bisa dikategorikan dekat lagi. Wajah Lucy saat mengatakanya…ya ampun. Dia cantik. Wajahnya yang merah itu, dia manis dan menggemaskan. Tunggu, Lucy cantik? Yeah, memang. Tapi kenapa Gray baru benar-benar menyadarinya sekarang? Menyadarinya sebagai seorang lelaki.

Lucy bangkit sendiri, wajahnya masih merah. Keadaan ini sungguh bukan gaya Gray dan Lucy. Tapi dalam hati Gray, dia senang. Sungguh senang sekali, Lucy berwajah merah karenanya. Kenapa Gray bisa sesenang ini ya?

"Kau…jangan pergi-pergi lagi ya," kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Gray. Tapi dia tidak malu mengatakanya, itu permintaan sesungguhnya.

Lucy terpanjat mendengarnya, wajahnya tambah merah, dan itu membuatnya tambah manis. Gray melangkah mendekatinya lagi tanpa sadar. Dan tanpa sadar pula dia mencium kening gadis itu.

* * *

Happy sedang berjalan-jalan sendiri di kota kecil itu, sambil mengemut ikan bakar gratis yang tadi diberikan seorang penjual tua padanya. Happy bersenandung pelan, tapi tiba-tiba keadaan di tengah kota ramai. Happy mencoba menerobos kerumunan orang yang membentuk lingkaran, siapa tahu ada ikan bakar gratis lagi.

"Kami rasa pernah ada penyihir seperti itu kemarin." Seseorang berbicara.

Happy berhenti, mencoba terbang supaya bisa melihat dengan jelas ada apa dikerumunan itu.

"Iya benar! Dia menginap di tempatku kemarin, dia bersama seorang laki-laki tampan dan seekor kucing terbang. Memangnya ada apa denganya? Apa dia penyihir berbahaya?"

Happy berkeringat dingin saat itu juga, matanya melebar saat tahu ternyata pasukan Fiore yang datang. Bukan hanya satu dua, tapi hampir ratusan. Dan mereka mencari Lucy.

"Yah, kami harus menemukanya. Dia penyihir dari Fairy Tail––––apa itu?"

Hati Happy mencelos, mereka melihatnya. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan.

"Tangkap kucing itu––––!"

Happy tak mendengarkan sisanya, karena telinganya hanya bisa mendengar derus angin saaat dia terbang melarikan diri. Dia harus memberitahu Gray dan Lucy.

TBC

RnR?


	5. Chapter 5

Yosh! akhirnya update!

Makasih ya yang udah review :*

Ini panjang gak ya? hehe. Aku berusaha banget buat sudut pandangnya Natsu, moga memuaskan :D

Yang namanya Arcadia, saya nggak tahu namanya yang bener itu gimana :D

Ejoy~

* * *

Itu adalah hal tercanggung yang pernah Lucy alami. Mereka tidak membuka mulut sama sekali, walaupun mencoba bersuara, Gray malah tampak idiot dengan mulut menganga. Lucy sendiri sudah pernah membayangkan adegan-adegan ini di novel-novelnya. Tapi dia tidak menyangka akan seaneh ini perasaanya, atau akan semerah ini wajahnya.

Angin berhembus membawa bau rerumputan di hidung Lucy, dia sadar dari lamunanya. Dan yang dia lihat adalah wajah Gray yang sekarang lebih menyerupai sebuah apel merah.

"Eeeh, wajahmu merah tuh~" kata Lucy berusaha menahan tawa––atau malu.

"A-apa!? Jangan sembarangan–––––"

Protesan Gray terpotong ketika suara teriakan luar biasa kencang datang. Mereka berdua menoleh, Happy terbang ke arah mereka kalang kabut. Dia bercucuran air mata dan ingus, Lucy mengira pasti Happy kehabisan ikan bakar di pasar. Tapi suara bergedebukan di belakang kucing itu melebarkan matanya.

Awalnya Lucy mengira itu adalah ratusan pedagang ikan yang mengejar Happy, tapi faktanya malah hampir ratusan orang–shit–dari kerajaan Fiore. Banyak. Saking banyaknya Lucy takut untuk berkedip. Tuhan, kemalangan apa lagi yang akan menimpa Lucy. Tidak cukupkah dia terpisah-pisah dengan guild-nya?

Jawabanya, tidak.

Dia tahu jelas kalau hidupnya tidak akan tenang, selama ada di Fairy Tail. Seperti situasi saat ini misalnya. Dia punya dua pilihan, pilihan yang pertama sangatlah menggoda; kabur. Pilihan kedua adalah pilihan penyihir-penyihir lain yang tak takut mati; melawan. Sayang, Lucy tidak ingin mati sekarang. Tidak sebelum dia bertemu teman-temanya.

"Apa yang ada di kepalamu!? Ayo pergi! Mereka terlalu banyak!"

Suara Gray menggugah pikiranya, Lucy merasakan tanganya di tarik sebegitu kencang oleh Gray hingga ototnya tegang. Dan detik berikutnya, dia tidak ingat lagi kalau Lucy pernah lumpuh, karena kakinya bergerak tanpa perintah otaknya. Dia berlari. Lebih cepat dari yang pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya. Kakinya tidak mati rasa lagi, seperti baru menginjak usia 2-3 tahun, dia bisa berlari menembus angin yang kencang. Tetapi tanganya terasa hangat, tangan yang digenggam erat oleh Gray.

"Sial! Aku sudah dengar gossip-gosip kalau mereka mengejar penyihir bintang!" runtuk Gray. Dia menarik Lucy lebih kuat sampai tanganya kebas.

Sesekali, Gray mengeluarkan es-nya dan mengarahkan pada orang-orang Fiore itu. lumayan, walaupun tidak ada separo dari mereka tumbang. Happy akhirnya berhasil mencapai mereka dan langsung menempel kuat di kepala Gray (karena dia lebih tinggi).

Zrasssh

"Brengsek!" pekik Gray setengah terkejut ketika sebuah anak panah menyerempet pipi Lucy hingga berdarah.

Lucy sendiri terkejut, tapi tak mengonfirmasi rasa sakitnya dengan merengek minta berhenti. Tak ada waktu untuk itu. Bahkan hanya bisa sedetik untuk menoleh ke belakang, bahwa seseorang yang tampaknya bos mereka sedang memasang muka berpuas diri. Seseorang yang hidungnya aneh sekali.

Lucy merasa Gray melepas tanganya, "Ice Hammer!" serunya. Dan sihir es-nya bekerja, hampir separo dari kerajaan Fiore tumbang dan terpental.

Terbesit sedikit kesenangan di benak Lucy, tapi mendadak suara dentuman besar memekakan telinganya. Pasukan berkuda sudah ada hampir 20 meter di belakangnya. Lucy berkeringat, dan belum sempat dia meraih tangan Gray Fullbuster, sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi.

Bayangan raksasa melintas di atas mereka, dan Lucy melengkuh melihat kesialan yyang akan menimpanya lagi.

Duaaarr

Semua terpental, bahkan dia bisa melihat pasukan Fiorepun terpental beberapa meter ketika Acnologia mendarat dia padang rumput yang tergilas kaki bercakarnya. Lucy luar biasa takut, karena jaraknya dengan naga itu tidak bisa dikategorikan jarak yang aman. Sial! Kenapa naga itu selalu ada di mana-mana?

"Tuan Arcadias! I-itu Acnologia! Apa yang harus kami lakukan!?" samar-samar Lucy bisa mendengar suara kepanikan dari seorang pasukan Fiore itu.

Yang namanya Arcadias mejawab dengan mantap, walaupun kecil kemungkinan dia tidak takut "Tidak masalah! Dia naga yang hebat! Dia ada di pihak kita––ya, ya, segera di pihak kita jika kita menangkap gadis itu dan memanggil Tuan Zeref!" ujar Arcadias penuh hasrat. Mungkin dia sudah menggebu-gebu ingin menangkap Lucy. Bodoh sekali orang itu, bukan berarti saat ini juga naga brengsek itu ada di pihaknya kan?

Mendadak semua menjadi lebih kacau ketika ledakan luar biasa mengahantam seluruh tempat itu. Acnologia menembakan Dragon Breath nya tanpa aba-aba. Semua kacau. Lucy terlempar jauh ke dalam hutan. Dia merasa tubuhnya menyerempet banyak sekali dahan dan kulit pohon yang kasar hingga lecet dan berdarah.

Lucy terjatuh keras di tanah dalam hutan itu, jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali, tanganya sudah tegang karena terlalu erat mengenggam kunci bintangnya. Tapi tak ada yang lebih ditakutkanya ketika matanya tak menangkap sosok Gray. Gutan ini begitu sepi, kontras dengan padang rumput tak jauh darinya sekarang. Dia benar-benar deg-degan, jantung dan otaknya berpacu sama cepatnya. Dia mencari-cari dan meneriakan nama Gray dan Happy di sela-sela teriakan samar orang-orang Fiore yang masih berkutat dengan Acnologia. Tapi bagaimanapun, dia yakin Gray tidak terlempar bersamanya.

Berita buruk.

Gubraaak!

Lucy menoleh cepat, dia sudah setengah berharap kalau itu Gray yang terngah-engah, bukanya orang jelek berhidung kotak yang muncul di hadapanya. Pelipisnya sudah berdarah-darah, tapi wajahnya begitu puas saat melihat Lucy yang tak punya pegangan siapapun.

"Hahaha! Inilah saatnya! Untunglah aku menemukanmu sebelum purnama, Fairy Tail!" kekehnya seperti orang gila.

"Dimana Gray!?" balas Lucy tak sanggup menanggapi perkataan orang itu. keringat mengalir, dan dia sudah siap dengan kunci-kuncinya. Walaupun sekarang berdiri saja terasa susah.

"Tenang nona, kau tak punya siapa-siapa saat ini. Apa yang terjadi pada teman-temanmu, nona? Mereka terlalu pengecut untuk datang menolongmu, eh?" ucap orang itu penuh seringai. Dia maju mendekati Lucy.

"Jangan coba-coba, orang cacat. Atau aku akan…"

"Akan apa, nona? Teman-temanmu terlalu sibuk mengurusi dirinya sendiri, apa ya namanya? Munafik. Yeah, seluruh anggota serikat sebenarnya orang yang menafik–––"

"Itu gara-gara kau! Kau mengacaukan festival! Kau yang menyuruh juri itu menebas Natsu!" bentak Lucy tak karuan. Napasnya terengah-engah menahan emosi yang membludak. Dia tahu. Dia tahu saat di arena itu.

"Ooh, membawa dendam pacarmu? Dimana dia? Mungkin dia sudah terlalu lama mati hingga tak bisa menolongmu. Atau temanmu yang tadi, dia tampan. Sayang mereka sama saja, terlalu egois untuk menyelmatkan teman mereka sendiri. Eh, teman? Tidak tidak tidak, guild-guild omong kosong itu sebenarnya tak punya rasa pertemanan itu. Mereka egois, dan mereka tak menolngmu kan saat ini, saat kau takut?"

Tuhan. _Jauhkan dia dariku._ Selamanya. Kembalikan dia ke nereka dan Lucy bisa menonjok hidungnya untuk terakhir kali. Apapun, buatlah orang itu mati saat ini juga.

Arcadias mendekat lagi, "Aku tahu nona, kekecewaanmu pada teman-teman muna mu. Semua orang yang kabur dari festival juga begitu, mereka tidak peduli pada teman-temanya. Cara mu menatapku…"

"Aku marah, bajingan," kata Lucy tak tahan lagi. napasnya tak beraturan menahan marah. Dia bersumpah akan melakukan apa saja pada orang sok tahu itu supaya dia cepat pergi dari pandangan matanya.

Suara langkah kaki yang banyak memecah aura masing-masing dari mereka, siap tempur. Pasukan Fiore ternyata hanya tinggal 10 20 orang, dan itupun mereka terengah-engah. Lolos dari Acnologia. Tapi Gray? Dimana dia? Apa Lucy harus berpisah lagi denganya? Jangan, Lucy mohon jangan.

"Tuan! Naga itu hampir pergi, kami–––"

"Tangkap gadis itu!" pekik Arcadias menghiraukan laporan anak buahnya. Matanya memancarkan hasrat yang begitu besar. Jadi dia pikir hidungnya terlalu berharga utnuk bertarung melawan Lucy ya? Brengsek.

Mulanya anak buahnya tampak terkejut, tapi kemudian mereka baru menyadari Lucy ada di tenagh-tengah mereka. Begitu cepat, Lucy yang berhasil pertama membuka gerbang Taurus.

"Moooo! Baby!" sempat-sempatnya Taurus masih terpesona pada Lucy. Tapi tak sampai satu detik, dia sadar akan keadaan.

"Hancurkan mereka!" perintah Lucy serius. Taurus langsung menghantamkan kapaknya pada segerombolan pasukan Fiore.

Sementara Taurus bertarung, Lucy menatap penuh sarkisme pada Arcadias yang tersenyum-senyum melihat pertarungan di depan hidungnya. Darah Lucy mendidih, "Leo!" pekik Lucy dan dia membuka gerbang Loke.

"Patahkan hidungnya, Loke!" teriak Lucy tak sabar. Loke sempat terkejut melihat keadaan ini, tapi dia tak punya pilihan. Dia menyelundup di antara Taurus dan pasukan Fiore, dan begegas menuju orang itu.

Loke menggunakan Regulus setelah dia yakin jaraknya dekat dengan Arcadias, pukulan cahaya itu hampir mengenainya. Dan kesempatan kedua, Loke berhasil. Arcadias menubruk pohon hingga pohon itu tumbang. Dia mengeluh kesakitan dan meludahkan darah dari mulutnya.

Mereka bertarung sengit, tapi Lucy baru sadar kalau Taurus hampir kalah. Taurus sudah susah untuk berdiri, dihadapanya, seorang yang sepertinya anak buah top kerajaan Fiore. Wajahnya kejam tak berekspresi ketika tebasan terakhir dari pedangnya mengenai tangan Taurus.

"Lucy baby, maafkan aku. Aku tidak kuat lagi!" kata Taurus menghiarukan protes dari Lucy.

Aduh, gawat. Orang itu melangkah mendekati Lucy dengan wajah masih tanpa ekspresi. Tapi wajahnya yang berlumuran darah menambah kesan ngeri dalam otak Lucy. Lucy menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Tak ada siapapun, selain suara saling maki dari Arcadias dan Loke. Tanganya mulai dingin, tak ada pilihan, tak ada teman. Dia harus bertahan layaknya seorang Fairy Tail.

Lucy tidak sempat melihat apa yang terjadi, Loke mundur ke tempat Lucy dengan tubuh berdarah. Dengan wajah menyesal dia berkata "Maafkan aku sayang. Ada yang aneh dengan orang itu, kupukul seribu kalipun dia maish bisa bangkit walau dia sama babak belurnya. Aku harus pergi," ujar Loke penuh sesal. Tapi Lucy tidak menyalahkan ketika gerbang Leo tertutup.

Dia sendiri. dan dia harus bertahan hidup. Dia tidak akan kalah lagi. tidak akan.

"Buka gerbang Gemini!" pekik Lucy. Tak kalang Gemini muncul dan langsung berubah menjadi Lucy.

"Lucy-chan~ apa kita akan melakukanya?" tanya Gemini riang. Sungguh kabar baik saat Gemini tidak memakai handuk seperti waktu bertanding dulu. Sayang Lucy tak punya keriangan itu saat ini, yang ada di kepalanya hanya satu tujuan. Dia harus berhasil. Setidaknya sekali ini semoga berhasil, dia tidak ingin mati.

"Ya!" jawab Lucy matap. Dia tidak ingin Gemini mendengar suaranya yang bergetar penuh keraguan. Lucy memejamkan mata.

"Mengukur langit, membukanya lebar, semua bintang-bintang langit, bertaburan cahaya, hatimu mengetahuiku, tetrabiblos karena aku memegang kekuasaan semua bintang, melengkapi harapanmu, bukalah gerbang kejahatanmu…88 bintang dari seluruh langit…SHINE"

Urano Metria!

Cahaya luar biasa terang, sinar itu membutakan mata Lucy sesaat. Dia mestinya berhasil. Harus berhasil. Harus. Langit…bantulah Lucy.

Cahaya berkumpulan bagaikan matahari di sekeliling kedua musuhnya itu. sungguh terang menyilaukan. Inilah kekuatan langit. Cahaya semakin terang dan membengkak. HARUS BERHASIL!

Duaarrrrrr!

Itu ledakan luar biasa yang pernah Lucy hasilkan, ledakan cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan dan besar. Sihir itu tepat mengenai kedua mushnya. Mereka terpental, bahkan Lucy sendiri terpental.

Dia menabrak pohon, dan khawatir punggungnya patah. Sakit sekali. Tapi tak menghapuskan sebesit rasa puas. Dia berhasil. Lucy melihat, anak buah itu mati. Tapi Arcadias diam tak bergerak. Lucy berkeringat menanti-nanti tidap detik untuk memastikan kedua orang itu mati sepenuhnya. Satu menit berlalu, jari Arcadias begerak.

Fuck! Mati saja, brengsek!

Pintu Gemini sudah ia tutup buru-buru. Dia harus pergi. Dengan sisa kekuatanya saat ini, mustahil bahkan untuk mematahkan hidung Arcadias. Dia lari. Lucy harus kabur. Gunakan kesempatan sementara Arcadias mulai sadar.

Tak peduli kakinya mulai terasa mati. Setidaknya dia bisa berlari. Lucy berlari secepat dia bisa, mengabaikan kaki, hati, dan matanya yang sakit saking banyaknya air mata yang keluar. Dia berlari hingga rasanya malah seperti melayang saking cepatnya. Dia berkali-kali menabrak dahan pohon dan menyebabkan tnagan dan kakinya bengkak dan berdarah. Terus. Lari terus. Matanya sakit–––

Pandanganya mendadak berkurang. Refleksnya hilang. Dia menabrak dahan pohon yang begitu besar.

Bruuuuk!

Lucy terjembab jatuh ke tanah yang keras. Dia berkeringat, berdarah, dan sakit. Sakit sekali di sekujur tubuhnya. Sedih? Jelas, Sakit? Tidak lagi. Dia sudah mencapai tahapan hampir tidak merasakan apapun di tubuhnya. Semuanya terasa perih. Terlebih hatinya. Terasa di iris-iris. Air matanya menetes tidak sederas yang tadi. Lucy tahu fakta. Sejauh matanya memandang, dia hanya sendirian di hutan. Sendirian. Tak ada teman-temanya. Bahkan tak ada Natsu sekarang.

Pandanganya kabur, mendadak dia merasa lelah sekali hingga ingin tidur selamanya.

"Hey! Siapa––––"

Lucy membuka matanya kaget. Matanya melebar ketika muncul seseorang yang tak asing baginya.

"Kau…kau dari Fairy Tail itu kan?" tanyanya takjub melihat penampilan Lucy yang parah. Porlyusica datang di depan matanya.

Nenek itu mendekat padanya. Lucy bergerak refleks, dia mundur, walau kakinya serasa mau patah jadi dua ketika digerakan. Dia tidak bisa percaya pada siapapun saat ini. Tidak saat dia sendirian di hutan. Hutan? Jadi ini hutan tempat tinggal nenek itu ya.

"Hey, kau tampak luar biasa. Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Porlyusica hati-hati. Dia memang membenci manusia.

Lucy tidak menjawab, mulutnya terlalu kelu untuk di buka. Ini bukanlah pertemuan konyolnya pertama kali dengan nenek itu. Kala itu Lucy maish bersama Natsu, Gray dan Wendy. Mereka bersama. Jadi kena pukul bersama. Tapi saat ini, kepala Lucy terasa di guncang. Dia harus selalu waspada.

"Kau…penyihir bintang itu kan! Kau teman si rambut pink itu."

Hati Lucy mencelos.

"Aku…ah ya sudahlah. Aku kasian padamu. Sini, ikutlah denganku," ucap Porlyusica pelan.

Itu adalah kata yang mustahil diucapkan nenek itu. Tapi Lucy terlalu lemah untuk protes, dia menurut saja ketika nenek itu menarik lenganya, dan memapahnya. Lucy sudah kesulitan lagi untuk berjalan.

Mereka tiba beberapa menit kemudian. Lucy teringat rumah aneh nenek itu. entah mengapa sudut bibirnya tertarik untuk tersenyum. Dia aman.

"Kau apa yang terjadi pada kakimu?" tanya Porlyusica. Lucy menoleh padanya, "Aku lumpuh. Tpai sekarnag sudah lebih baikan," jawab Lucy.

Mereka berjalan lebih dekat, Porlyusica sudah hampir membuka kenop pintu ketika suara barang jatuh di belakang mereka mengagetkan. Lucy menoleh, dan matanya melebar.

"Lucy-nee?"

* * *

Dia langsung berlutut untuk memeluk Wendy. Ya Tuhan, mimpikah Lucy? Bertemu Wendy membuatnya merasa aneh. Lucy merasa senang sekali hingga rasanya dia meluap-luap. Dia menangis sama kerasnya dengan Wendy. Gadis kecil ini….

Lucy memeluknya sangat erat, seakan takut lepas lagi.

"Huaaa~! L-lucy-nee~! Hiks..aaaaa," rengek Wendy menangis sehebohnya.

Lucy berkali-kali mencium pipi dan dahi gadis kecil itu. dia tidka pernah merasa sesayang ini pada Wendy. Syukurlah, syukurlah. Wendy tidak mati. Dan dia bisa bertemu dnegan Wendy. Terimakasih Tuhan. Ini sungguh baik dibalik malapetaka yang menimpanya bertubi-tubi.

Setelah agak lama, Wendy masih mengalungkan tanganya ke leher Lucy. "L-lucy-nee~ syukurlah kau masih hidup. Bagaimana bisa…hiks, ah! Ah! Lucy-nee, kemarilah. Ikut ke dalam!" kata Wendy tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah cerah.

Lucy dituntun masuk ke rumah itu, pertama masuk, bau orang tua sangat mendominasi penciuman Lucy. Rumah itu tidak berantakan, tapi juga tidak rapi sekali. Wendy menuntunya tergesa-gesa hingga satu-dua kali dia hampir jatuh.

"Wendy, kita mau kemana? Ada banyak hal yang mau kuceritakan dan tanyakan padamu!" kata Lucy bingung.

"Ini jauh lebih penting! Ya ya, seharusnya kau menemaninya saat ini, Lucy-nee!" ujar Wendy penuh semangat. Lucy masih tidak mengerti.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan––––"

Wendy berseri-seri, dan ternyta mereka sudah sampai pada pintu yang jauh dari pintu depan. Wendy memutar kenop pintu di depan mereka.

Lucy melangkah perlahan, Wendy sudah tidak menuntunya, jadi berjalan saja dia bagaikan kura-kura. Bau harum rumput khas hutan menyengat hidungnya, yang pertama menarik perhatianya adalah jendela yang sangat besar di sebelah sudut ruangan. Jendela itu terbuka penuh, menghantarkan semilir angin tenang yang masuk ke ruangan itu.

Tenang.

Lucy heran dia merasa hatinya begitu tenang dan aman. Dia bahkan senang bisa menghirup udara sejuk itu. Lucy melangkah ke arah jendela.

Tap tap tap…

Dia bahkan bisa mendengar suara langkah kakinya sendiri saking heningnya kamar itu. Huft…Lucy menghirup napas super panjang ketika sampai di depan jendela. Indah. Sangat kontras pemandangan hutna ini dnegan padang rumput berternakan Acnalogia tadi.

Whuuusshh

Matanya melebar. Jantungnya serasa mendadak berhenti. Dia membalikan badanya, dan hatinya mencelos. Dia baru sadar ada ranjang yang di dekat jendela besar itu. Angin berhenbus menerbangkan beberapa dedaunan masuk ke kamar itu.

Suasana itu, kenyamanan itu, dan ada Natsu Dragneel di tengah-tengahnya adalah sesuatu yang paling indah yang pernah Lucy saksikan. Angin masih berhembus, membuat rambut pirangnya berkibar, atau membuat luka-lukanya tambah perih.

Tapi anehnya, dia hampir tak merasakan apapun. Bahkan Lucy tidak menangis ketika dia melangkahkan kakinya yang memprotes untuk istirahat. Aneh, sungguh aneh Lucy tidak menangis. Hatinya sakit, perih, campur aduk melihat cowok yang terlelap di hadapanya persis.

Apa dia mati?

Mendadak jantung Lucy berpacu, dia takut. Takut kalau Natsu mati. Karena itu Lucy menarik kursi di dekat ranjang itu, dan duduk. Debaran jantungnya mungkin bisa di dengar orang lain, Lucy mengulurkan tanganya takut-takut. Dan akhirnya menyentuh pipi Natsu.

Hangat.

Dia masih hidup. Terimakasih Tuhan.

Seketika itu juga air mata Lucy jatuh. Lega. Sungguh melegakan. Dia merasa lemas sampai ke sel-sel tubuhnya. Dia tidak menangis berteriak-teriak seperti sebelumnya. Air matanya mengalir bergitu saja tanpa diperintah. Dia tidak tersenyum maupun cemberut. Dia hanya lega. Perasaanya tak pernah selega dan sehangat ini. Dia mencengkram erat dadanya yang mulai sakit––atau bahagia itu. air matanya menetes-netes. Idiot. Kenapa Lucy harus menangisi Natsu bodoh itu? Kenapa dia begitu ingin mati saking bahagianya bertemu si bodoh itu? Kenapa Natsu Dragneel tenyata sepenting ini dalam hidupnya?

Jawabanya membuat Lucy takut.

Tapi tidak untuk saat ini, Lucy tidak akan mebahas perasaanya ini lagi. Natsu hidup…sungguh kabar baik. Lucy beranjak untuk mencium kening Natsu…kabar baik, mungkin. Wajah Lucy memerah…kabar buruk.

Dia sayang padanya.

* * *

Dia tidak merasakan apapun di tubuhnya. Bahkan rasa lelah Natsu sudah mengelilingi dunia putih ini tak berasa. Natsu bingung, dimana dia sebenarnya, atau masih hidupkah dia. Dia sudah berkali-kali bertemu Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Laxus, Gajeel, Mira, Elf-man dan hampir seluruh teman guildnya. Rata-rata mereka mengatakan hal yang intinya sama; kita adalah Fairy Tail.

Natsu sungguh tidak mengerti, banyak yang bilang dia bodoh dan idiot. Padahal Natsu tidak merasa seidiot itu tuh.

"Natsu~!"

Natsu menoleh, dan kini sosok Lisanna ada di depanya. "Hey Lisanna!" sapa Natsu, dia senang bisa melihat teman kecilnya itu.

"Natsu, kita ini Fairy Tail lho!"

Natsu memutar bola matanya bosan, "Yaaaa, aku sudah dengar itu seratus kali."

"Artinya, kebersamaan adalah nomor satu!" seru Lisanna sambil tersenyum.

Natsu terkejut, baru Lisanna yang menjelaskan arti Fairy Tail. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Lisanna benar juga. Kebersamaan. Inilah yang selalu dijunjung itnggi di guild Fairy Tail. Jika guild lain memprioritaskan kekuatan, Fairy Tail mempunyai dasar sendiri. Yeah.

Natsu tersenyum,"Aku tahu itu!" katanya sambil nyengir.

Lisanna ikut tersenyum, "apa artinya kau akan selalu bersamaku?" tanyanya.

Natsu bingung, mendadak dia teringat kejadian seperti ini waktu mereka kecil. Saat Lisanna bilang kan jadi istri dan keluarga Natsu. Natsu merasa malu. Tapi berbeda dengan rasa malunya waktu kecil. Dia hanya mengartikan kata-kata Lisanna saat ini sebagai hal yang wajar.

"Tentu! Kau kan temanku!" jawab Natsu matap. Dia yakin.

Lisanna tampak sedetik terkejut, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum cerah. "Yap, kau benar! Kita semua teman! Tapi kau terlalu serin menggunakan kata-kata itu pada Lucy, Natsu."

"Hah?"

"Apa kau akan bersama Lucy selamanya?" tanya Lisanna, dia menambahkan "Jika kau hanya menganggap Lucy teman. Kau tidak mungkin bersama denganya selamanya, Natsu."

Dan sebelum dia menjawab, sosok Lisanna hilang. Seperti teman-temanya yang sudah-sudah.

Natsu maish bingung. Kejadianya begitu cepat, tiba-tiba dunia putihnya mendapat warna. Warna yang sama ketika festival sihir. Warna bencana pada malam itu.

Zrassshh!

Natsu ngeri melihat dirinya sendiri tertebas pisau, darah mengalir sempurna dari dadanya. Tapi kengerianya bertambah ketika terdengar suara teriakan.

"NATSUUUU!"

Natsu menoleh, dan jantungnya seperti di tekan. Susah bernapas melihat Lucy Heartfillia menangis dengan tangan terulur––mencoba mencapai Natsu.

Menjijikan. Kejadian itu begitu membuatnya muak hingga ingin kabur. Dia tidak ingin dan tak ingin mengingat kejadian itu seumur hidupnya. dia sama sekali tidak tega melihat Lucy menangisinya. Menangisinya? Ampun, apa Natsu seidiot itu hingga membuat cewek terpenting di hidupnya menangis?

Terpenting.

Situasi ini sama sekali tidak mendukung daya kerja otak naga Natsu. Suara-teriakan-teriakan orang membuatnya pusing.

"Kebersamaan adalah nomor satu!" Natsu teringat perkataan Lisanna. Tapi kenapa dia sendirian disini? dimana teman-temanya? Mereka seharusnya selalu bersama.

"Apa kau akan bersama Lucy selamanya?" pertanyaan itu sungguh terlalu sering terpikirkan olehnya. Natsu selalu berpikir, dia akan bersama Lucy selamanya. Tapi apa maskud Lisanna? Jika Natsu hanya mengangap Lucy sebagai teman, dia tidak akan bisa berma dengan gadis itu selamanya.

Membayangkan hal itu membuatnya bergidik.

"Natsu."

Arena pertandingan kosong dan sunyi. Suara semilir angin kedengaran sekali di telinganya. Tapi matanya hanya tertuju pada Lucy yang kini berdiri di tengah arena. Dekat sekali denganya.

"Lucy! Syukurlah!"

Lucy memeluknya tiba-tiba. Berbeda dengan pelukan-pelukan lain. Natsu kaget setengah mati, karena dia mendengar Lucy terisak.

"Bangun dong! Temani aku! Katamu kau selalu ada jika aku membutuhkan!" pekiknya marah. Dia mengusap air matanya. Wajahnya luar biasa dekat dengan wajah Natsu.

Beginikah? Natsu tidak pernah menatap Lucy yang seperti ini. Yang meringis senang sambil mengalirkan air mata. Rasa bersalah melanda Natsu. Lucy menangis karenanya. Cewek cantik dihadapanya menangis. Cantik? Iya, jika dalam jarak sedekat ini, Natsu baru sadar untuk pertama kalinya, dia baru menagkui hal ini pertama kalinya. Kalau Lucy adalah seorang gadis yang cantik.

"Aku sayang padamu."

_Aku juga_

* * *

Clap!

Matanya berat utnuk dibuka, tapi akhirnya dia berhasil. Cahaya menusuk-nusuk matanya membuat kepalanya pening. Dia berhasil, untuk berkedip. Tubuhnya aneh, dia merasa pegal-pegal dan sakit. Tapi setelah usaha yang keras menggerakan satu dua otonya, Natsu berhasil merasakan tangan dan kakinya. Semua dingin, tapi ada satu yang hangat. Dia mencoba menggerakan lehernya, meunduk untuk melihat. Lucy sedang tertidur, kepalanya diletakan di dada Natsu yang berbekas sebuah garis panjang. Lucy…dia tersenyum.

TBC

RnR?


	6. Chapter 6

Akhirnyaaaaaa, libur juga~

Maaf kalau ini dikit, oh ya kasih review dong, supaya aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahan yang ada :) besok pasti tak buat panjang, amin :D

Oh ya, kalau bolleh ngaku...sebenernya aku baca komik fairy tail belum semua! mesti kepotong-potong karena keluar lah, males lah, hehe. baru ngaku nih aku :D

Makasih yg udah review. Enjoy~

* * *

"Natsu-nii, kau sudah makan selama 6 jam!"

Natsu tidak begitu mendengarkan ocehan dari Wendy, dia begitu menikmati makanan yang masuk ke kerongkonganya. Tak peduli itu bercampur aduk hingga rasanya seperti makan muntahan, tapi toh Natsu tetap menikmatinya dengan senang hati. Dia bahkan hampir meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan jika tak terhalang pipinya yang membengkak penuh makanan.

Plaak!

Ini sudah hampir ke berpuluh-puluh kali nenek tua itu mendaratkan bogemnya ke bagian tubuh Natsu manapun kecuali dadanya. Karena Natsu tidak bergeming, akhirnya Porlyusica menjewer telinga Natsu hingga dia terangkat. Tapi masih saja Natsu mengunyah makanan sebisa mungkin.

"Cukup! Kau harus kuperiksa dulu, kau mau dadamu kembali terbelah bodoh!" seru nenek itu marah.

Akhirnya setelah meminum gallon air ke-5 nya, mendadak perutnya terasa kembali tak meraung-raung. Tubuhnya terasa menggebu-gebu lagi, tidak seperti saat dia pertama sadar. Natsu mengelap bibirnya yang belepotan, dia setengah telanjang dengan dada terbuka, memperlihatkan dengan jelas segaris luka yang Nampak begitu dalam. Tapi Natsu tidak mengerti kenapa luka itu tidak sakit––atau kenapa dia tidak mati.

"Hentikan tampang idiotmu, bodoh! Sini,"ucap nenek itu lagi. Dengan ling-lung Natsu menurut saat Porlyusica menarik tanganya dan mendudukanya di sofa yang tampaknya ada di ruang tengah rumah aneh itu. Natsu berjengit ketika dirasanya tangan keriputan si nenek menyentuh dadanya. Sakit dan nyeri. Dia merasa darahnya berkumpul di sepanjang garis di dadanya.

"Masih sakit?" tanya si nenek seakan dia tahu jawabanya.

Natsu berusaha ekstra untuk bersuara, "Tidak buruk."

Angin berhembus memasuki ruangan itu, membawa aroma yang sepertinya sudah lama sekali tidak tercium hidungnya. Tubuhnya bereaksi refleks, dia bangkit berdiri. Mulai berjalan––bagus berhasil, dan sampailah Natsu di depan jendela yang sama besarnya dengan kamar yang ia tempati sebelumnya. Langit sudah berwarna orange keunguan. Rasanya matanya begitu segar melihat betapa luas dan indahnya langit di atas sana. Tiba-tiba dia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya begitu keras, aneh, dia tidak pernah sebergairah hanya dengan menghirup oksigen gratis ini. Natsu merasa dilahirkan kembali––tidak dilahirkan seekor naga pasti. Dia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku luar biasa, seperti usianya sudah ratusan saja dengan sendi-sendinya yang kaku.

"Bagaimana ceritanya aku bisa disini? Aku…aku bukanya sedang betarung, ah! Acnologia datang kan? Bagaimana bisa coba? Lalu…ya ampun, aku di tebas dengan gampangnya. Seharusnya aku mati, wah! Jangan-jangan kita ini hantu gentayangan ya? Hehe, akan kubalas Sting keparat itu––"

Plak!

Natsu yakin betul nenek itu memukulnya untuk ke 30 kali. Dia merasakan kepalanya hampir benjol, sedangkan nenek malah menyilangkan kedua tanganya di depan dada. Tampak marah sekaligus pasrah.

"Apa otakmu bergeser atau kau memang idiot? Ah, sudahlah, Wendy kau sembuhkan dadanya lagi," kata si nenek sambil memijat pelipisnya.

Wendy menyeret Natsu untuk duduk di sofa lagi, "Natsu-nii, kau ini baru sadar setelah sepupuluh hari! Kau tidak sadar selama sepuluh hari, tak bergerak sama sekali, tapi napasmu masih ada. Kasian sekali kau Natsu-nii~" kata Wendy memelas.

Mata Wendy berkaca-kaca, Natsu merasa bersalah yang lebih besar menghantamnya. Dia sudah banyak membuat teman-temanya meneteskan air mata untuk orang macam dia. Apa Natsu sebegitu berharganya bagi teman-temanya?

Natsu merengkuh Wendy dalam pelukanya, membiarkan gadis kecil itu menangis layaknya seorang anak kecil. Wendy melepas pelukanya, lalu menggunakan sihir medisnya untuk memeriksa garis panjang yang berbekas di dada Natsu. Rasanya sejuk dan dingin. Nyaman sekali. Natsu seperti baru sadar kalau tubuhnya bisa luka, juga bisa sembuh. Setelah beberapa detik, Natsu membuka matanya lagi setelah dirasanya kesejukan itu lenyap dari dadanya.

"Semoga tidak akan membuka lagi… kau harus hati-hati Natsu-nii!" kata Wendy penuh penegasan.

Natsu meringis, mendadak saja rasa percaya diri yang tinggi muncul lagi dari tubuhnya. "Ohh ya, waktu aku sadar aku sekilas melihat Lucy. Tapi aku langsung pergi begitu mencium bau daging~ apinya juga lumayan enak tadi!" seru Natsu sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya, bangga.

"Kau makan seperti tikus selama berjam-jam, teman pirangmu itu sedang tidak sadarkan diri."

Natsu menoleh, rupanya si nenek sudah berdiri lagi dan menyingkirkan piring-piring bertingkat. Kepala Natsu mulai berdenyut lagi, dia sadar ketika dia membuka mata tadi. Dia melihat Lucy. Tapi pandanganya masih kabur, yah, hidungnya selalu nomor satu untuk urusan perut. Dia mencium ba makanan dan tahu-tahu dia sudah di ruang tengah dna melahap apa saja yang muat di mulutnya.

"Kasihan sekali Lucy-nee. Kuyakin dia habis bertarung sengit, luka di tubuhnya mengerikan. Apalagi dia lumpuh, apa yang––––"

Natsu menyambar bahu Wendy layaknya mengajak bertarung, wajahnya dekat sekali dengan wajah gadis kecil yang shock itu. "Apa kau bilang? Apa kau yang berkata _lumpuh_ tadi?" Natsu tidak peduli wajahnya sejelek itu hingga membuat Wendy memasang tampang takut. Dia hanya ingi memastikan dia tidak menjadi tuli setelah koma.

"L-lucy-nee, dia lumpuh. Tapi waktu pertama dia datang, dia bilang sudah bisa untuk berjalan. Tapi mungkin karena dia banyak berlari dan bertarung, kakinya mati rasa lagi––tapi sudah kusembuhkan kok!" tambah Wendy buru-buru begitu melihar air muka Natsu.

Keparat, Sabertooth sampah. Beraninya membuat Lucy lumpuh. Natsu merasa dirinya mendidih lagi, dia marah. Bukan hanya pada Sabertooth, tapi juga pada dirinya sendiri. Apa yang dilakukanya selama ini? Memalukan. Tidak bergerak bahkan untuk membuka mata selama berhari-hari. Selama itu dia menjadi seorang pecundang. Orang yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk temanya. Natsu tidak bisa menolong mereka semua. Dia terlalu lamah untuk menolong Lucy. Padahal dia selalu berjanji akan melindungi Lucy kapanpun seumur hidupnya. dia selalu berjanji akan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri. Sejak kapan? Entahlah. Natsu merasa semakin lama dia bersama Lucy, semakin kuat keinginan itu memenuhi kepalanya. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan? Natsu sekarang bahkan tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa atas penderitaan Lucy selama ini, Sabertooth atau dirinya?

"Natsu-nii?"

Natsu kembali ke alam sadarnya, mendadak perutnya merasa mual yang tidak ada hubunganya dengan makanan tadi. "Dimana Lucy?" tanya Natsu.

"Tadi dia pingsan sehabis menjengukmu, sekarang dia tidur di kamar yang tadinya kau tempati," sahut Porlyusica sambil mengacungkan jarinya ke pintu tak jauh dari mereka.

Natsu bangkit, dan tanpa dia sadari dia mulai berlari menuju pintu itu. natsu membukanya. Hawa dingin dari jendela besar yang belum di tutup itu membuat bulunya bergidik. Entah karena kedinginan atau karena dia melihat seseorang terbaring tak berdaya di tempat tidur itu.

Langit kini sudah gelap, bertaburan bintang luar biasa banyak. Natsu sendiri bingung mengapa langit begitu indah di tengah kekacauan selama ini.

"Uhhh~"

Natsu mengalihkan pandanganya dari langit ke Lucy. Sama indahnya dengan bintang yang tadi dia lihat. Hush! Apa yag dipikirkan Natsu? Apa otaknya memang bergeser? Walaupun orang sering meledeknya tidak punya otak.

Dia mendekat ke kasur itu. Lalu duduk tepat di pinggir kasur, wajah Lucy kuyu tapi sekaligus seperti menikmati tidurnya. _Ya ampun, berapa lama kau tidak istirahat? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau kecewa padaku?_

Sudah pasti jawabanya.

Natsu memejamkan matanya sebal, dia jengkel, marah dan malu. Dia merasa tidak berguna pernah mengenal Lucy jika tak bisa melindungi gadis itu. Brengsek, tangan Natsu terkepal kuat. Tidak berguna. Lemah. Payah. Sungguh memalukan. Dia temanmu, tapi kau tidak bisa melindunginya. Bahkan sampai Lucy lumpuh, berdarah-darah, menangisimu sepanjang waktu. Menangisi temanya yang tidak pernah muncul di hadapanya. Kini Natsu ragu bahwa dia terlalu berharga untuk ditangisi Lucy. Apa yang bisa membuatnya menebusnya? Apa yang harus dilakukanya supaya Lucy tak pernah terluka. Ternyata menjadi seorang teman baginya tidak bisa melindunginya. Lalu Natsu harus jadi apa untuknya?

Kreet

Natsu menoleh, matanya sempat berair tadi. Buru-buru dia menghapus air matanya begitu Wendy dan Porlyusica masuk ke dalam. Natsu membuang muka, entah kenapa dia juga merasa malu pada semua orang sekarang. Wendy berlari kecil lalu menyibak selimut yang menutupi Lucy tadi. Mau tak mau Natsu menoleh.

"Jangan merasa bersalah Natsu-nii. Lihatlah, tubuh Lucy-nee sudah tidak ada luka sedikitpun," Natsu mendengar suara Wendy yang kedengaran riang.

Lucy kini tampak aneh sebenarnya. Karena dia memakai rok terusan putih polos tanpa lengan. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah memakai pakaian tidak minim. Rambutnya terurai begitu saja. Dia tampak benar-benar polos, layaknya seorang gadis biasa. Kakinya mulus, luka-luka yang terakhir Natsu lihat di festival sihir sudah lambat laun menghilang. Natsu menoleh pada Wendy dan Porlyusica. Wendy tersenyum lebar sekali, walaupun itu tidak menutupi air matnaya yang jatuh. Dia terharu.

"Terimakasih Wendy, kau juga nek," kata Natsu sejujurnya. Wendy langsung memeluknya, sedangkan Porlyusica–untuk pertamakalinya Natsu lihat–dia tersenyum.

Setelah Wendy melepas pelukanya, Natsu jadi bisa menatap Lucy sepuasnya lagi. Lucy bergerak menggeliat, lalu mengigau "Natsu…"

Natsu yakin mendengar Wendy mendesah senang sekaligus lega. Natsu sendiri merasa jiwanya benar-benar terisi lagi. Mata Natsu semakin lebar saat melihat Lucy tersenyum sambil menyebut namanya lagi. Uh oh. Natsu tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu senang Lucy menyebut namanya. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa tanganya tergerak, menggenggam erat tangan Lucy yang masih terkulai lemas. Parahnya lagi Natsu menarik tangan Lucy dan merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan. Di atas kasur itu, sepreinya sudah berantakan, Natsu bengitu erat memeluk tubuh Lucy. Dia tidak peduli wajahnya sudah terbenam di leher dan bahu Lucy. Dia tidak peduli betapa wanginya Lucy. Dia juga tidak peduli semerah apa wajah Wendy yang menyaksikan hal terabsurd yang pernah Natsu lakukan. Dia begitu senang. Dia sudah begitu sering bersentuhan dengan Lucy. Tapi kali ini adalah hal yang paling membuatnya nyaman. Natsu bisa merasakan semua lekuk tubuh Lucy pada tubuhnya. Darahnya menghangat––sampai ke wajahnya.

* * *

"Dragon's Roar!"

Semakin banyak suara teriakan dan rintihan. Sting berkeringat luar biasa, membuat seluruh tubuhnya lengket. Tapi dia puas. Sejak Lucy pergi hari iniadalah hari yang paling memuaskan baginya. Dia puas telah menjadikan 2 prajurit Fiore dan berpuluh-puluh bandit jalanan sebagai bulanan kemarahanya. Dia sudah bosan menjadikan batang pohon di hutan sebagai pelampiasan, tapi hari ini dia begitu beruntung bisa bertemu orang-orang sampah di sebuah desa yang penduduknya sombong-sombong. Di desa itu penuh kesenjangan antara si kaya dan pengemis. Contohnya para manusia malang yang baru saja di hajar Sting. Walaupun tak membutuhkan banyak waktu dan tenaga, tapi Sting puas memukuli berkali-kali wajah salah seorang bandit itu hingga hancur. Hingga darah orang itu muncrat kemana-mana. Dia tidak peduli seperti apa wajahnya sekarang, wajah Sting sudah menjadi buas. Dia terlalu marah dan bernafsu untuk membunuh ketimbang memerdulikan penduduk sekitar yang berteriak ketakutan.

Fuck, tutup mulut kalian sebelum aku bisa bertindak lebih jauh lagi.

Sting meluncurkan satu pukulan putihnya yang paling parah ke wajah orang itu. Sting hanya berusaha membayangkan kalau itu wajah si penyihir es atau wajah Natsu Dragneel.

Buugh !

"Hey hentikan!" Sting menoleh, dan mendesah pelan. Dia tidak begitu suka melihat pasukan Fiore yang bertambah banyak datang dari kejauhan.

Sting melihat keadaan sekitar, para penduduk meraung-raung ketakutan dan disini terlalu banyak orang tak bernyawa dan darah. Dia akan pindah tempat. Di tempat yang sepi dan luas. Dia akan memuntahkan segala emosi nya setelah Lucy pergi.

Sting berlari, dia sadar betul dibelakangnya diikuti ratusan orang. Dia tidak peduli. Jika dia marah. Dia sanggup membunuh siapapun. Tak terkecuali Natsu Dargneel kalau bisa.

Sting memasuki seperti pagar dari tanaman, ternyata sebuah hutan yang gelap. Ini hampir pagi, dia tidak keberatan membunuh siapapun hari ini.

Bukk duarr!

Sebuah pohon nyaris patah setelah mendapat tekanan dari seorang prajurit Fiore yang barusan di pukul Sting.

"Heh, bersiaplah kumpulan kecoa. Lelaki yang patah hati sanggup melakukan apapun!"

* * *

"Emmmb~"

Lucy merasa itu adalah tidur paling nyenyak yang pernah dia rasakan. Dia sudah tidak merasa pegal-pegal dan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Sebaliknya dia merasa sangat enteng dan nyaman. Apa dia mati? Jangaan~ Lucy bahkan belum punya pacar. Masa mati sih?

Nyuut

Lucy mebuka matanya tiba-tiba, dia bisa merasakan sesuatu menggeliat di tubuhnya. Perasaanya seakan kembali ke masa lalu. Masa dimana hanya ada kerjaan mencari uang, kesenangan, kebersamaan dengan teman-temanya. Dengan Natsu Dragneel. Ketika dia bangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak di apartemen murahnya, Natsu selalu ada di kasur maupun di mana saja asal itu di rumah Lucy. Apa seakrang juga ada Natsu di sampingnya? Setelah semua penderitaan yang dialami Lucy, apakah masih ada Natsu sekarang di sampingnya?

Lucy menoleh, "Lho…Wendy?"

Wendy mengucek matanya, dia tampak masih ngantuk. Tapi begitu melihat Lucy siuman, senyuman gadis kecil itu mengembang.

"Lucy-nee~" rengeknya lagi. Ah, Lucy ingat, Wendy juga merengek seperti ini waktu mereka bertemu kembali.

Lucy membiarkan Wendy memeluknya, sesekali dia mencuri pandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Kamar ini remang. Tidak gelap, juga tidak terang. Yang pasti ini bukan malam, juga bukan pagi. Ini fajar. Waktu subuh memang selalu khas rasanya. Dingin, tapi bukan malam. Waktu yang sangat isimewa. Waktu dimana semua manusia memulai harinya. Waktu dimana mereka tidak tahu akan apa yang bakal terjadi hari ini. Waktu untuk memulai segalanya dari awal.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan dan air panas untukmu Lucy-nee!" ujar Wendy penuh keriangan. Dia buru-buru turun dari kasur hingga dengan ceroboh terjatuh. Lucy tertawa kecil. Baguslah, Wendy masih sama.

Lucy tersenyum, tapi senyumanya langsung lenyap dalam sekejap mata ketika dia memandang kea rah yang salah––atau benar. Dia tidak sengaja menangkap sosoknya. Di jendela yang sangat lebar itu, bertengger siluet seseorang yang membuat hatinya mencelos. Tak terasa jantungnya berdetak keras sekali, Lucy sampai heran kenapa dia bisa gugup begitu.

Whusssh

Angin membawa aroma khas waktu fajar ke dalam kamar itu. jendela itu terbuka, membuat rambut orang itu berkibar di tiup angin. Dia menggosokan kedua tanganya ke lenganya yang bertato Fairy Tail. Mungkin karena dingin, Natsu membuka matanya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Lucy merasa bisa melangkahkan kakinya––dia tidak lumpuh, dia berlari. Begitu juga Natsu, dia turun dari ambang jendela.

"Lu––––"

"Natsuuuuu~~~!"

Bruuk

Anehnya, mereka sampai keluar batas. Lucy terlalu kencang menubruk Natsu hingga mereka merasakan bokong mereka mendarat di rerumputan yang basah oleh embun. Rupanya mereka terjengkang sampai keluar kamar lewat jendela itu.

Dingin. Tapi Lucy tidak peduli. Dia ada dalam dada Natsu yang hangat. Lucy menangis, tapi anehnya tidak parah. Dia memang berlinang air mata, tapi dia tersenyum meringis. Senyum yang selalu ditunjukanya pada partnernya. Pada Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Natsu, dia ingin memastikan ini bukan di alam bawah sadarnya lagi. Bahwa dia sudah bangun, dan yang di hadapanya adalah realistis. Sesuatu yang baik untuknya.

Matahari mulai terbit, dan Lucy meletakan tanganya di pipi Natsu. Hangat. Dia benar-benar Natsu yang sudah sadar. Natsu yang masih hidup. Sinar-sinar mulai menerangi mereka. Menerangi wajah masih masing dari mereka. Di rerumputan yang masih basah, hawa dingin yang sejuk, dan Natsu…

Ya ampun. Ini indah.

"Natsu," ucap Lucy lirih. Dia membekap mulutnya, menahan rengekanya. Tapi tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

"Iya, ini aku!"

Deg!

Hati Lucy meleleh, melihat senyuman lebar Natsu Dragneel. Dia meringis senang seperti biasanya. Tanganya tergerak.

Duuk

"Aduhh! Apaan sih!?" protes Natsu. Tapi Lucy tertawa kecil, dia otomatis memukul kepala Natsu. Entah mengapa.

"Hehehe, kau idiot. Kupikir kau ini hantu, kupikir kau sudah mati. Idiot, brengsek kau. Kemana saja kau? Kau…kenapa kau jahat sekali padaku Natsu? Aku…a-aku–––––"

"Aku merindukanmu!" potong Natsu. Dan detik berikutnya, pertahanan Lucy jebol. Dia menangis lebih parah dari yang sudah-sudah.

Lucy merasa tanganya hangat, rupanya Natsu menggenggam kedua tangannya. Dia mendongak utnuk melihat wajah Natsu yang bercahaya di timpa sinar matahari. Wajahnya sama cerianya dengan waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Jangan pernah terluka lagi, Luce."

Aneh. Sungguh hal abstrak bahwa Lucy merasa wajahnya menghangat mendengar ucapan Natsu. Atau mungkin karena wajah mereka sudah hampir menempel satu sama lain? Ah, pasti hanya efek mentari pagi ya kan? Ya ampun. Ada apa ini~

Natsu tiba-tiba bangkit cepat sekali, membuat Lucy terjembab kaget. Apa yang akan dilakukan idiot itu?

"Eeeekhh!" pekik Lucy kaget. Karena tiba-tiba Natsu bersujud di depanya persis!

"Lucy, maafkan aku!" teriak Natsu bagaikan mereka di tengah pertempuran saja. Padahal di sini sepi bukan main.

Lucy baru akan menendang kepala Natsu, jika saja dia tidak melihat tubuh Natsu yang gemetar. Lucy terdiam. Lalu entah kenapa dia tersenyum. Jadi Natsu serius ya.

"Kenapa harus minta maaf?" tanya Lucy. Dia berjongkok tepat di hadapan Natsu. Layaknya menanyai alamat rumah seorang anak kecil tersesat.

Natsu lama sekali mengangkat kepalanya dan berani menatap langsung ke mata Lucy. Lucy tersenyum lembut. Dia ingin tahu jawaban Natsu yang sedang serius.

" A-aku tidak berguna, aku payah, aku lemah, padahal aku dragon slayer. Tapi kenapa aku begitu lemah untuk melindungimu. Maaf Lucy. Maafkan aku! Apa yang terjadi padamu selama kita tidak bertemu, kau banyak mendapat luka karena aku. Padahal kau selalu mencariku, tapi aku malah tidak sadarkan diri selama ini. Bodohnya aku. Kau selalu yang terluka karena aku. M-maaf. MAAFKAN AKU LUCE!"

Duuuk

Lucy kaget dari bengonganya mendengar kata-kata Natsu barusan, Natsu membenturkan dahinya keras sekali ke rumput. Dia sujud se dalam-dalamnya di depan mata Lucy.

Satu detik…dua detik…hanya suara kicauan burung yang mulai terdengar.

Plak!

"Auuu, apa lagi. kenapa kau malah memukulku!?" tanya Natsu begitu Lucy menampar kepalanya. Natsu terduduk sambil menggaruk kepalanya seperti anak kecil. Demi apapun, Natsu sungguh manis saat seperti ini. Akh! Kau memikirkanya lagi Lucy.

"Aku terima permintaan maafmu," jawab Lucy akhirnya. Dia tersenyum dari harinya yang terdalam. Di sungguh rela terluka bagaimanapun asalkan itu untuk bertemu Natsu. Menyedihkan. Tapi memang begitu adanya.

Lucy mengulurkan tanganya, lalu menyentuh dahi Natsu yang memerah dan lecet. Mengusapnya pelan. Anehnya bukanya Nats meringis kesakitan, Lucy kaget saat Natsu malah bengong dengan wajah memerah.

"Hoi, Natsu~" kata Lucy menyadarkan lamunan Natsu, Natsu tiba-tiba mendur menjauh. Dia membuang muka saat Lucy mendekatinya lagi.

Setelah beberapa lama, Natsu akhirnya mau menatap Lucy lagi. "Apa kakimu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy sendiri heran, terakhir kali ia ingat, kakinya sudah sangat susah di gerakan. "Wendy dan si nenek tua itu yang menyembuhkanmu," kata Natsu lagi menjawab pertanyaan hatinya.

"Hey, apa kakimu tidak dingin tuh?" tanya Natsu lagi. Lucy baru sadar kakinya sudah basah terkena embun. Tidak begitu dingin sih. Sepanjang pelarianya dia sudah terbiasa dengan hawa apapun.

Lucy menggeleng, bisa merasakan kakinya saja dia sudah sangat bersyukur. Tapi ternyata Natsu ngambek Lucy sekuat itu.

"Sini aku gendong sampai ke dalam!"

"Ahh––apa!? Tidak perlu, sungguh. Hey apaan sih, Natsu!?" protes Lucy begitu Natsu menaikan tubuhnya di kedua lenganya.

"Kau sendiri aneh, menerjangku sampai terlempar keluar kamar," kata Natsu dengan wajah menyebalkanya lagi.

"Hey kau tidak boleh menghina orang sakit dong!"

"Kau yang tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal aneh lagi yang bisa membuatmu sakit!"

Mata Lucy melebar, jika dia tidak tuli, berarti dia benar mendengar apa yang barusan dikatakan Natsu. Natsu mengkhawatirkanya ya? Padahal berhari-hari sebelumnya, Lucy adalah orang yang lebih khawatir dari sapapun tentang Natsu.

"Iya, aku tidak akan terluka lagi," kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja. Tapi Lucy tidak menyesal. Dia merapatkan kepalanya ke dada Natsu. Samar, dia bisa mendengar suara detak jantung Natsu yang tidak normal.

* * *

Seharian itu, Natsu marah-marah setelah mendengar cerita apa saja yang meluncur dari mulut Lucy. Wendy sudah banjir air mata bagaikan mendengar kisah roman yang getir. Tapi Porlyusica ternyata lebih memprioritaskan kegiatan tidur dan kegiatan orang tua lainya keitmbang mendengar cerita Lucy.

"Di mana ya sekarang Gray-nii dan Happy?" komentar Wendy, dia sudah menghbiskan banyak tissue setelah menangis tadi.

Sedangkan Natsu masih mengangkat topik yang sama untuk dikomentari. "Bagaimana bisa!? Demi Tuhan, Sting Eucliffe? Lucy, dia itu Sabertooth! Para sampah itu yang membuatmu terluka! Mereka brengsek! Apalagi Sting itu, dia mesum, arogan, menyebalakan, dan lihat caranya tersenyum. Giginya itu lho!"

"Kalau boleh jujur, dia sebenarnya tampan kok," kata Lucy. Dan dia harus menyesalinya, karena Natsu langsung memberikan glare api padanya.

"Tampan?" suara Natsu bergetar. Dia tidak bisa menahan amarah ini, "Dia pernah menciumu lho!" tambah Natsu, berusaha menjadikan bagian ini untuk menyodok Lucy.

Natsu melongo. Bukanya Lucy setuju atas pendapatnya, wajahnya Lucy malah memerah luar biasa. Natsu tidak tahu apa artinya ini. Kalau wajah Lucy memerah, itu hanya terjadi ketika digoda Loke. Tapi Sting? Apa yang terjadi pada dunia selama dia koma~!?

TBC

RnR?


	7. Chapter 7

Hai hai hai~

Pertama saya mengucapkan selamat idul fitri mohon maaf lahir batin ya semuanya :)

Ahh, update juga toh. hehe. Eh, ini thanks banget buat Minami Luigi yang membenahi kesalahan saya. Makasih yaa :* #plak

Semuanya juga masih yg udah review saya terharu :') Nah, review lagi dong *maksa

Semoga ini memuaskan, maaf kalau ada yang aneh :D Oh ya, maaf yg belum sempat tak balas reviewnya. Aku udah ngantuk :D

Enjoy~

* * *

Gray mengutuk hidupnya, apa dia terlalu bodoh, atau terlalu lemah? Dia merasa nyeri dan perih di seluruh tubuhnya. Bergaris-garis luka di seluruh kulitnya memang menyakitkan, tapi rasa malunya mengalahkan rasa sakit duniawi. Melihat Happy tergeletak, dengan luka––walau tak separah Gray, berlinang air mata dan liur, kucing itu Cuma bisa tersengal-sengal napasnya. Berkali-kali Gray mendengar Happy mendesahkan nama Natsu, atau Lucy, bahkan Erza dalam tidurnya. Mungkin orang-orang itu berasumsi Happy terlalu lemah dan tak berharga sehingga mereka tak perlu repot-repot merantai kedua tangan kucing itu seperti yang mereka lakukan pada Gray. Membiarkan kucing yang sudah lemas tak berdaya itu tergeletak tepat di depan mata Gray. Pemandangan yang sama sekali tak baik untuk mental Gray. Kedua tangan Gray di rentangkan kanan dan kiri lebih tinggi dari kepalanya, diikat kuat-kuat di tembok oleh rantai paling menyebalkan yang pernah Gray rasakan. Entah apa yang ada di rantai atau di sel ini, rasanya kekuatan sihir aneh menekan sihirnya. Gray sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan sihirnya walaupun hanya sedetik.

"Natsu…" rengek Happy lagi.

Gray memejamkan matanya, jengkel luar biasa. Happy hanya berjarak satu meter dari tempat dia di duduk di sel terkutuk ini. Tapi jangankan menolongnya, menyentuh sesenti bulu biru kucing itupun Gray tidak berhasil. Menggerakan tubuhnya saja, Gray merasa perih. Dadanya yang telanjang penuh dengan luka dan darah.

"Natsu…huaa..selamatkan kami~" kali ini Happy merengek lebih keras.

Otot di dahi Gray tercetrak dengan jelas, dia marah. Entah pada siapa. Semua kekacauan ini sukses membuatnya menjadi orang yang sensitif. Dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Natsuuuuuu~!"

"DIAMLAH SIALAN!"

Happy menggelepar menatap Gray penuh kesenduan. Gray ngosh-ngoshan. Terjadi lagi. Ini sudah ke tiga kalinya Gray berubah menjadi bukan dirinya. Dia membentak Happy lagi. Sungguh, Gray ingin mengakhiri ini semua.

"Maaf Happy, aku pusing sekali," kata Gray pelan. Dia bahkan sudah terlalu lelah untuk peduli Happy memaafkanya atau tidak.

"Tapi kenapa!? Kenapa kita harus berpisah dengan Lucy lagi…huaa~ bagaimana ini. Natsu tidak ada disini, hiks, Natsu~~"

"Berhentilah merengekan Natsu lagi! kau hanya membuatku semakin tidak bisa berpikir!"

"Tapi Natsu~~~"

"Apa hanya Natsu yang ada dikepalamu! Kita baru saja terpisah dari Lucy…lagi! Kenapa kau tidak memikirkan juga perasaanku! Brengsek, AKU MUAK DENGAN INI SEMUA! Aku benci, aku benci pada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa menolong Lucy, bahkan saat dia ada didepan mataku. Sama sepertimu, Happy. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untukmu, maaf. Maafkan aku. Aku memang sampah."

Gray merasa nyeri di dadanya menjadi berlipat ganda. Entah kenapa bayangan-bayangan orang Sabertooth, Lyon, pasukan Fiore, dan Acnologia menjadi sering mampir di benaknya belakangan ini. Gray merasa dia terlalu lemah untuk mengalahkan mereka semua dengan keadaanya yang sekarang. Bahkan untuk memikirkan mereka saja, Gray lelah sekali.

Gray membuka matanya tiba-tiba ketika dirasanya segumpalan bulu melingkar di pangkuanya. Happy mendongak untuk menatap matanya, mata kucing itu sudah sebening kaca. "Maafkan aku Gray~ aku juga tidak bisa menolongmu. Hiks, padahal tanganku tidak di borgol dan aku juga tidak di cambuki seperti yang mereka lakukan padamu. T-tapi…tapi aku juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa~ Maaf~" ucap Happy panjang lebar.

Gray yakin matanya mulai berair. Dia tidak sanggup melihat Happy seperti ini. Bagaimanapun mereka selalu bersama sepanjang pelarian terkutuk ini. Dan disaat mereka bisa berkumpul lagi, setidaknya satu teman mereka, saat mereka bisa bertemu Lucy, mereka harus terpisah lagi dengan gadis itu. rasanya perpisahan kali ini lebih menyakitkan ketimbang saat pertama kali naga brengsek itu memisahkan mereka semua.

Tap tap tap

"Ini makananmu."

Gray mendongak, seseorang baru saja menyerahkan nampan berisi dua buah roti. Lalu orang itu pergi dengan tawa bersama teman-temanya. Happy terbang ke arah nampan, dan membawa roti itu, lalu menyuapkanya pada Gray. Mengenaskan.

Saat mereka mulai mengunyah, seseorang datang lagi. Dengan hidung teraneh yang pernah Gray lihat, orang itu menunduk untuk bisa mensejajarkan wajah sampahnya dnegan wajah Gray dari luar sel.

"Hahahaha! Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Gray Fullbuster. Kau tahu aku tidak akan mati hanya karena tatapanmu," cela orang itu.

Belum sempat Gray membuka mulut, Happy terbang melesat dan hapir berhasil mencakar-cakar wajah bos pasukan Fiore itu.

"Whoah, peliharaanmu sungguh agresif. Sebaiknya kau beri makan supaya diam."

Cuuh!

Orang itu tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika dia melihat Gray meludahkan roti yang sempat masuk kemulutnya tadi. "Nah, makanlah. Lalu tutup mulut keparatmu," kata Gray, dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia di tahan disini, Gray menyeringai.

Air muka Arcadias membatu, Gray tahu dia berhasil membuat orang itu naik darah. Tapi kemudian Arcadias mulai tenang, lalu menyeringai menyebalkan. "Yah, orang guild macam kau memang brengsek. Hei, kau tahu siapa yang membuatku seperti ini?" dia menunjuk ujung bibir dan kepalanya yang di balut perban. Masih ada bekas darah disana.

Gray diam saja.

"Pacar pirangmu itu yang melakukanya. Sungguh diluar dugaan. Dia berhasil menggunakan Urano Metria. Sihir yang sebelumnya gagal dia pamerkan di hadapan penonton, tapi dia berhasil didepan mataku, dan membuatku seperti ini. Dia hampir mematahkan hidungku. Hebat. Dialah orang yang harus kutemukan, penyihir bintang dari Fairy Tail. Aku tidak menyangka guild sampah seperti kalian memiliki kunci untuk semua rencanaku ini."

Cringg cring

Gray memaksakan tanganya lepas dari borgol, sayang usahanya malah membuat pergelangan tangan kirinya tergores dan berdarah. Dia ingin sekali lepas, lalu membunuh orang itu. rasanya dia bisa saja merelakan kedua tanganya putus asalkan orang itu mati sekarang juga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Lucy!?" raung Gray. Mendengar Lucy berhasil menggunakan sihirnya secara maksimal memang membuatnya senang, tapi apa yang selanjutnya menimpanya kalau Arcadias masih hidup…Gray tidak berani membayangkan.

"Wah wah, tenang dong. Jika dia sudah mati, aku kan tidak perlu susah untuk menangkapmu kan?"

Deg!

Arcadias terbahak lagi melihat ekspresi Gray. Tapi jantung Gray berdegup keras sekali, bagaimanapun otaknya tidak terlalu lambat untuk mencerna kata-kata itu.

"K-kau menjadikanku umpan?"

"Untuk menangkap Lucy Heartfillia, yeah."

Sial

* * *

"Lucy~!"

Lucy tersenyum melihat Natsu melambai padanya di depan rumah, sungguh pemandangan yang aneh sebenarnya. Natsu menunggunya dan Wendy dari hutan, mengumpulkan bahan makanan. Tentu karena persediaan makanan sudah dilahap Natsu semua. maka dari itu, subuh tadi Lucy dan Wendy pergi diam-diam dari Natsu ke hutan. Sedangkan Porlyusica, dia tidak peduli sama sekali aktivitas apa yang dilakukan para tamunya kecuali kalau mereka menghancurkan rumahnya.

Lucy senang dia sudah bisa berjalan, bahkan berlari. Dia seperti anak kecil tadi ketika di lapangan penuh rumput dan bunga. Bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Wendy dan melakukan hal lain yang membuat hatinya membaik. Dia sungguh tak menyangka, bisa setenang ini di tengah bencana yang ada.

"Sialan kau! Pergi tak bilang-bilang! Aku sampai di pukuli nenek sihir itu karena terus bertanya dimana kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?" oceh Natsu panjang lebar, dia cemberut, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aaaa, Natsu-san marah. Ini juga kan karena kau," elak Wendy. Lalu dia memerkan banyak sekali jamur dan bahan makanan yang mereka dapatkan di hutan. Natsu langsung meneteskan air liur dan ketika dia kan menyentuh salah satu jamur, Wendy melesat pergi sambil tertawa kecil. Natsu akan mengejarnya, tapi tidak tahu kenapa tangan Lucy tergerak menahan tangan Natsu.

"Apa?"

Lucy menarik pita putih yang tadi mengikat rambutnya, membuat rambutnya jatuh berkibar di tiup angin yang kencang. Lucy tersenyum padanya, kemudian mengikatkan pita itu pada peergelangan tangan kanan Natsu.

"Orang bilang kalau putih itu suci, damai. Jadi, kapanpun kau bertarung, saat kau hilang kendali, aku harap pita ini bisa menenangkanmu. Semoga kau bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu, dan menanglah!"

Angin berhembus lagi, dan Lucy tahu kalau ucapanya terkesan berlebihan. Lucy mulai merasa wajahnya memerah. Sebelumnya Lucy tidak pernah berkata sedemikian dalam pada Natsu.

Tiba-tiba Natsu malah menarik tanganya, membuat wajahnya tepat berada di depan wajah Lucy. Dan Natsu, sekali lagi, dia tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang sama lebarnya. Dia tersenyum, dan tampak benar-benar senang.

"Terimakasih, Luce! Ini bagus!" katanya sambil meringis.

Lucy jadi ikut tersenyum, kemudian mengusap-usap rambut Natsu layaknya seorang anak kecil. Tapi Natsu malah ngambek dengan wajah memerah. "Aku bukan anak kecil!" protesnya. Lucy tertawa, "Kau semakin tidak terlihat dewasa kalau sedang marah seperti itu," kata Lucy.

"Hey aku sudah dewasa tahu!"

"Sifatmu masih sama payahnya dengan anak kecil kan."

Natsu semakin memberengut, "Tidak tidak, aku sudah dewasa!"

"Orang dewasa yang tidak bisa tutup mulut sama idiotnya dengan anak ingusan."

Mereka menoleh, ternyata Porlyusica teerusik ketenanganya sampai-sampai dia keluar rumah. Wendy dibelakangnya nampak riang-riang saja. Refleks saja Natsu menyilangkan tangan sebagai pertahanan kalau kalau nenek itu menghajarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Hal itu membuatmu lebih tampak idiot," hardik Porlyusica. Lucy dan Wendy tertawa. Sedangkan Natsu marah-marah lagi sambil menyemburkan api kecil dari mulutunya.

"Haish, manusia memang menyebalkan. Aku akan pergi ke kota terdekat, bukan di Fiore tentunya. Aku akan mencari makanan yang sesungguhnya," kata Porlyusica.

Lucy sakit hati juga, "Jadi yang aku dan Wendy kumpulkan tidak berguna ya?" tanya Lucy sambil cemberut.

"Hanya jamur dan buah-buahan yang bisa dimakan, aku tidak mengerti kenapa juga kau memberiku rumput," kata Porlyusica menusuk.

"Itu bisa dimakan tahu!"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan ternak, pirang. Sudahlah, aku akan pergi sekarang, dan teman kecilmu bertanggung jawab karena dia juga membawakan aku bunga yang jelas tidak bisa kumakan," ujar Porlyusica lagi.

Natsu tertawa, "Kenapa kau tidak mengajaku?" tanya Lucy. Dia masih tidak terima.

"Aku tidak mengajak orang bodoh."

"Hyaaahhh! Sudah pergi pergi pergi sana!" teriak Lucy akhirnya. Lama-lama nenek ini bisa membuatnya gila. Dia jadi agak menyesal telah sangat mengagumi kemampuan medis nenek tua itu beberapa jam lalu.

"Aku pergi dulu~" kata Wendy riang.

Lucy dan Natsu melambai penuh prihatin. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan menjadi Wendy yang harus berlama-lama dengan nenek tua itu, Lucy jelas tidak akan tahan. Nenek itu terlalu sensitive bahkan untuk orang yang sedang sekarat.

"Yaahh, tidak ada makanan. Aku lapar, aku ingin daging~" rengek Natsu. Dia menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang sebenarnya tampak sama sekali tidak mengempis.

"Kau ini kan baru saja sarapan paling banyak–––kyaaa!"

Angin berhembus luar biasa kencang, dan berhasil membaut rok terusan Lucy membuka. Lucy buru-buru membenarkan posisi roknya, dia menoleh pada Natsu yang sepertinya tidak melihat apa-apa.

"K-kau melihatnya ya?" tanya Lucy penuh kecurigaan.

"Lihat apa?"

Yah, Natsu selalu begitu. Dia terlalu tidak peduli sekitarnya atau bahwa Lucy yang seorang perempuan sekalipun. Dia terlalu polos atau bodoh. Tapi itu semua yang disukai Lucy, Natsu selalu baik padanya. Dia suka sifat Natsu yang seperti itu. Dia yang selalu membuat Lucy tertawa ataupun jengkel. Tapi Natsu adalah partnernya, dia adalah temanya. Berdiri didekat Natsu saat ini, entah mengapa menenangkanya. Natsu ada disampingnya, dan mereka tidak terpisah. Situasi yang seperti ini, Lucy berharap tidak pernah berubah. Tidak ada hal yang kan mengubah hubungan Lucy dan Natsu kan? Lucy hanya ingin seperti ini, merasa senang karena ada Natsu adalah cukup baginya. Tidak ada yang harus berubah antara dia dan Natsu.

"Hey Luce, kurasa warna pink tidak cocok untuk bokongmu?"

Duuuk! Lucy menendang Natsu sekuat tenaga. "Kau melihatnya idiot!"

* * *

"Aku lapar sekali~" kata Natsu entah pada siapa. Lucy sedang mandi dan dia masih bisa mendengar rengekan Natsu. Dan dirumah ini tak ada makanan selain semua jamur tadi yang sudah habis dimakan Natsu dalam waktu lima menit.

Langit sudah berwarna jingga kemerahan. Setelah benar Lucy merasa dia sudah segar kembali, dia keluar kamar mandi, rambutnya basah. Dia sebenarnya bosan menggunakan rok terusan polos berwarna putih ini, tapi ini baru kali pertama Lucy memakai pakaian macam ini. Cocokah? Lucy merasa dia hanya seorang gadis desa dengan pakaian ini. Tapi disisi lain, Mira pernah bilang 'pakaian yang baik akan membuatmu merasa semuanya akan menjadi baik'. Lucy merasa, semua kan baik-baik saja.

"Apa tidak ada makanan lagi, Luce?" tanya Natsu sewaktu melihat Lucy keluar.

"Apa hanya makanan yang ada di kepalamu? Setidaknya pikirkanlah yang lain," kata Lucy. Dia membuka jendela yang ternyata semuanya besar-besar di rumah itu. Angin berhembus masuk, membuat kepala Lucy menjadi dingin karena rambutnya yang basah. Tapi baguslah, dia bisa mendinginkan kepalanya. Sejenak, dia tak ingin memikirkan apa-apa. Dia tidak ingin memikirkan teman-temanya, tidak ingin memikirkan Sting, tak ingin memikirkan Natsu. Lucy hanya ingin pikiranya jernih, lalu siap menghadapi apapun dengan kepala dingin.

"Aku butuh energi untuk bisa memikirkan mereka semua!"

"Kalau begitu makan saja bunga yang tadi kami cari!" balas Lucy yang lama-lama bisa jengkel dengan tingkah Natsu. Apa Natsu tidak bisa berpikir lebih dewasa?

Natsu menoleh untuk sekedar mengintip tumpukan bunga yang ada didekatnya, siapa tahu bunga itu mengeluarkan aroma daging, Lucy yakin Natsu tak keberatan menjadi herbivora sesaat. "Dimana kau mendapatkan semua bunga ini?" tanya Natsu mengguggah lamunan Lucy.

"Di dekat sini, ada bukit bukit rendah dan kau tak akan percaya Natsu! Disana indah sekali!" jawab Lucy berseri-seri.

Natsu diam sebentar, "kalau begitu ayo kesana! Aku bosan disini, daripada mati kelaparan disini kan enak mati disana."

Plak!

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh idiot–––"

"Haishh, kau tambah cerewet saja sih! Sudahlah, ayo!"

Lucy diseret Natsu memasuki hutan, walaupun akhirnya Lucy yang menjadi petunjuk jalan. Setelah beberapa saat berjalan dalam kegelapan, akhirnya mereka tiba di tanah berbukit yang sama persis diinjak rumputnya tadi pagi oleh Lucy dan Wendy.

"Whooaa!" seru Natsu kegirangan dia berlari kesana-kemari seperti anjing. Tapi bagi Lucy, Natsu yang seperti itu membuat hatinya ikut senang. Melihat seseorang yang kita sayangi bahagia, Lucy tidak pernah mengira dia akan ikut hanyat dalam kegembiraan Natsu.

Bukit-bukit itu dipenuhi bunga, bukan main indahnya. Walaupun bunga disini dominan warna putih, tapi tak kalah bunga berwarna-warni lain bertebaran. Lucy berjalan pelan menyusuri lautan bunga, sesekali jika dirasanya angin berhembus kencang lagi, kelopak-kelopak bunga berterbangan di kanan-kirinya. Sungguh pemandangan yang baik untuk Lucy. Dinginya angin malam kini berhembus menusuk tulang, tapi mungkin karena Lucy belakangan ini sudah terbiasa berada di hutan, dia tidak keberatan jika harus mengeluarkan uap tiap kali menghembuskan napas.

"Hey Lucy! Lihatlah ini!"

Lucy berjalan lebih cepat supaya bisa menemukan sosok Natsu, dan ketika dia sampai di puncak bukit, entah mengapa darahnya berdesri hebat melihat Natsu. Natsu berdiri di puncak sebuah batu yang tidak terlalu tinggi, dia menarik napas dalam-dalam…

Zuuuuur!

Mendadak semuanya menjadi terang lipat dua kali. Mata Lucy terpancang menatap sebuah bola api yang begitu terang dan luar biasa besar. Bola api itu memancarkan sinar lebih ke kuning keemasan ketimbang merah menyala. Saking besarnya, Natsu jadi tampak kecil sekali, meenyeringai bangga atas hasil karyanya yang bisa dibilang luar biasa.

Beberapa detik, api itu berkobar redup karena terlalu lama mengambang diudara. Tapi anehnya, pandangan Lucy tidak kembali jadi gelap. Lucy mendongak lagi, ah, ternyata langit yang tak terhalangi batang pohon yang menjulang adalah luar biasa. Langit terlihat sangat luas, begitu hitam, tapi berbintang. Bintang itu bahkan hampir memenuhi langit yang ada dalam jarak pandang Lucy. Sungguh, bintang-bintang hari ini membludak memenuhi langit. Membuat bumi yang sekarang dipijak Lucy menjadi terang benerang, tapi tak hanya ada bintang kalau tak ada bulan kan.

Natsu menyeret tanganya, tapi tidak dengan jiwa Lucy, rasanya masih tertinggal di tempatnya berdiri tadi. Matanya membulat menatap bulan. Lucy merasa bokongnya menyentuh sesuatu yang keras dan dingin, Natsu mendudukanya di batu tadi.

"Bagaimana!? Hebat kan! Itu tadi jurus baru yang akan kugunakan untuk membunuh para Sabertooth sialan. Eh, tapi kira-kira 'matahariku' tadi bisa meledakan Acnologia tidak ya?" Lucy mendengar Natsu berbicara. Jelas. Karena Natsu duduk dekat sekali dengan Lucy.

Akhirnya Lucy kembali tersadar mendengar ucapan Natsu, dia menatap laki-laki yang masih cengar-cengir saja dari tadi. Dia berusaha bersuara, tapi otaknya terlalu penuh untuk berpikiran tentang kejadian yang lalu daripada memikirkan pujian yang akan dia lontarkan pada Natsu.

"H-hebat," akhirnya Lucy mendapatkan suaranya kembali. Tapi ternyata kebimbangan dalam suara Lucy berhasil ditangkap juga oleh Natsu. Natsu mengangkat alisnya heran, "Kenapa? Kau kedinginan?"

Ingin menjawab 'tidak', tapi faktanya adalah 'iya'. Bukan karena dinginnya angin malam, tapi karena dalam tubuhnya sendiri membuatya bergidik. Mendadak saja kehangatan yang tadi dia rasakan dari api Natsu lenyap begitu saja, berganti hawa dingin yang sebenarnya tak ada hubunganya dengan angin yang berhembus kencang saat ini. Otaknya serasa beku, setelah menikmati hari demi hari penuh kehangatan dan ketenangan. Waktu mendampratnya untuk segera sadar. Sadar kalau waktu terus berjalan, bahwa bulan akan segera purnama.

"Hoi, Luce?" Lucy hampir tidak bisa merasakan tepukan tangan dipundaknya. Menggerakan leher untuk menatap Natsu saja rasanya sulit.

Tiba-tiba Lucy merasa jantungnya berdetak luar biasa cepat. _Jika dia tertangkap saat bulan penuh, mungkin gerhana akan bisa diaktifkan! Dan bencana akan datang! _Lucy jelas masih mengingat kata-kata paman itu. dia berusaha berpaling dari Natsu, setidaknya, jika dia tidak melihat wajah lelaki itu, dia tidak akan merasa dia akan menyakitinya. Lucy menatap hamparan bunga. Jantungnya masih berpacu cepat. Tak lama lagi dia pasti akan ditangkap, mengingat bulan saat ini sudah hampir penuh. Mungkin dua hari lagi akan benar-benar purnama. Tapi kenapa tidak ada tambahan pasukan-brengsek-Fiore untuk menangkapnya? Apa yang mereka rencanakan?

"Lucy!" Lucy merasa bahunya ditarik sedemikian keras hingga sakit, dan detik berikutnya, Natsu sudah ada didepanya persis. "Kau ini kenapa sih!?"

Lucy tidak bisa menjawab. Kengerian yang terlintas di benaknya semakin bertambah jika harus berlama-lama melihat wajah Natsu. Natsu tidak tahu. Dia tidak tahu sama sekali tentnag rencana kerajaan Fiore. Lucy hanya takut. Ketakutanya akan teman-temanya yang akan terluka mengalahkan ketakutanya sendiri jika tertangkap. Ini pertama kalinya, Lucy ingin teman-temanya selamat lebih dahulu daripada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin ini semua karena Lucy mengalami pelarian ini. Berpisah dengan teman-temanya lebih menyakitkan dari apapun, bahkan lumpuh sekalipun.

Natsu tidak memaksanya lagi, tapi mengitimidasinya hanya dengan sorotan mata yang tajam. Natsu serius ingin tahu. _Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu Natsu, kau tahu itu tidak membantu sama sekali_. Lucy malah menjadi takut. Takut kalau kehilangan Natsu lagi, terlebih mungkin itu semua dialah penyebabnya. Dia tidak ingin dimanfaakan orang bajingan itu.

Tees

Air matanya meluncur tanpa diberi intruksi. Dia tidak sedang sedih. Dia juga tidak marah. Tapi Lucy tidak tahu mengapa dia sampai meneteskan air mata untuk semua masalah ini. Lucy terkejut melihat Natsu begitu kaget. Dia gelagapan. Lucy buru-buru menghapus air matanya.

"K-kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis?"

Lucy diam saja. Entah mengapa terbesit sedikit rasa senang karena Natsu begitu mengkhawatirkanya.

"Jawab dong, Luce! Apa ada yang melukaimu? Apa kau lapar? Apa––––"

Natsu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena wajahnya terbenam di dada Lucy. Seperti biasa. Tapi sihir apa yang bekerja, kali ini terasa berbeda. Lucy memeluk leher Natsu erat. Dia takut. Takut akan segalanya yang akan terjadi.

* * *

Natsu hampir sesak napas kalau telat sedetik tidak keluar dari pelukan Lucy. Natsu menggaruk kepalanya yang memang gatal. Dia gelisah. Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh dan membuat Lucy menangis. Idiot. Padahal Natsu sudah bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan Lucy menangis lagi. Gadis itu sudah terlalu lama menderita, dan Natsu tak ada bersamanya. Dia terlalu payah untuk hal sepele itu.

"Jawab aku, kenapa kau menangis?" itu adalah pertanyaan paling serius yang pernah dia lontarkan pada Lucy.

Lucy sudah tidak menangis, tapi matanya sayu, wajahnya seakan menumpu banyak sekali beban di otaknya. Walaupun begitu, dia masih bisa tersenyum lembut pada Natsu. Ugh, Lucy aneh. Dia tampak…apa ya? Yang Natsu rasakan adalah sama ketika melihat Lisanna waktu mereka masih kecil. Bedanya, Lucy adalah Lucy. Dia adalah partenernya, dan dia sudah dewasa. Yeah, lalu kau mau apa kalau Lucy itu dewasa Natsu?

Lucy menggeleng, lalu tiba-tiba saja dia menepuk kedua pipinya sendiri. Natsu sempat berpikir aka nada dua nyamuk raksasa di pipinya. Ternyata tidak sama sekali. Lucy bangkit tiba-tiba, ketika itu pula angin kencang berhembus lagi. Membuat rambut pirangnya berkibar, dan menerbangkan kelopak bunga ke sana-kemari.

"Oh hey! Lihat ini Natsu!" seru Lucy keras sekali. Padahal kalau dilihat, tak ada siapa-siapa kecuali mereka berdua disini.

Lucy berjongkok untuk mengambil sesuatu, kemudian berbalik dengan wajah berseri, tak tahu kenapa, wajahnya lebih bercahaya daripada yang sudah-sudah. Dia mengulurkan tanganya, dan memamerkan sebuah bunga putih. Bentuknya bukan seperti bunga sih. Bunga putih agak transparah dengan bentuk bulat. Aneh lah.

"Orang bodoh sepertimu tak tahu apa ini kan? Ckc––iya sudah kuduga kok! Lihat.. orang bilang, ucapkan harapanmu pada bunga ini, dan biarkan mereka membawa harapanmu ke langit," kata Lucy penuh antusias.

Natsu ikut bangkit, menekuk bibirnya heran. "Bagaimana cara kerjanya?"

Tapi Lucy sudah menutup matanya diam, sepertinya dia berdoa dalam hati. Ditunggu beberapa saat, Lucy membuka matanya yang sekarang jauh lebih berbinar-binar.

"Fuuuh!"

Lucy meniup bunga itu, dan hebatnya, kelopak yang sebenarnya lebih menyerupai batang, terbang terbawa angin ke atas. Indah. Bagus sekali, sampai-sampai Natsu kegirangan.

"Apa yang kau harapakan?" tanya Natsu, sambil meniup-niup kelopak bunga itu supaya terbang lebih tinggi.

"Segalanya," jawab Lucy dia tersenyum penuh arti pada kelopak-kelopak yang mengambang di udara.

Natsu menatapnya. Keadaan ini canggung. Dia bingung mau bicara apa, akhirnya Natsu mengajukan pertanyaan yang berkualitas rendah. "Termasuk doamu utnuk Sabertooth brengsek itu? Si Sting?"

Lucy menoleh, "Hmmm, iya!" jawabnya riang.

Urg, Natsu tidak suka sama sekali.

"Dia kan baik padaku," tambah Lucy yang sama sekali tidak membangkitkan semangat Natsu. Lucy memegang pipinya.

"Kenapa kau pegang pipimu? Sakit gigi?"

Lucy menatap Natsu tajam, "Kau ini kenapa sih? Sepertinya kau benci sekali pada Sting. Aku kan hanya teringat waktu dia mencium pipiku––––"

Natsu menganga bego, dia yakin dia masih punya telinga dan itu masih berfungsi. Jadi tidak mungkin halusinasinya saja kan? Tentang ucapan mustahil yang keluar dari mulut gadis di depanya?

"Dia _apa?_"

Wajah Lucy menghangat, dia malu-malu "Tidak jadi deh,"

Natsu memegang kedua bahu Lucy menariknya agar wajahnya tak jauh-jauh dari wajah Natsu. Natsu mendelik saat bertanya lagi "Dia mencium pipimu? Dia menyentuhmu?" tanya Natsu penuh sarkasme.

Lucy tidak menjawab, dia tambah merona. _Glek!_ Pipi. Sampah itu sudah mencium Lucy dua kali. Yang satu Natsu yakin di bibir, lalu dia berani lagi untuk mencium pipi Lucy.

Natsu marah. "Dia curang! Aku…aku, k-kalau begitu––––"

Cuup!

Tubuhnya bergerak refleks, setan apa yang merasukinya, Natsu tidak tahu. Dia bahkan tidak sepenuhnya mengerti hal apa yang dilakukanya. Rasa bibir Lucy begitu aneh di tubuhnya. Efeknya aneh, wajah Natsu panas sekali. Inikah yang disebut ciuman?

Agak lama, tapi kemudian Natsu melepas bibirnya. Udara serasa habis oleh apa, tidak tahu, tidak peduli. Lucy baru saja akan membuka mulut untuk bicara.

"I-i-i-impasss~!"

Natsu tidak peduli dia meninggalkan Lucy di tengah padang bunga. Dia hanya berlari begitu saja. Pengecut? Biarlah. Karena panas di wajahnya mengalahkan segala perasaan lain di otaknya.

* * *

Hari ini agak mendung, matahari tak tampak. Tapi Lucy tetap bersikeras untuk menjemur pakaian seadana di luar. Sejujurnya, bukanya Lucy berubah jadi rajin mendadak. Dia hanya tidak tahan walau hanya beberapa menit satu ruangan dengan Natsu. Kejadian semalam begitu membuatnya tidak biasa tidur.

Tidak akan berubah. Tidak akan berubah. Hanya itu yang dipikirkanya sepanjang malam. Ciuman itu tak berarti apa-apa pada hidupnya. tidak berarti bagaiman coba? Kalau yang menciumnya Romeo sih tak berefek apa-apa. Tapi ini adalah Natsu Dragneel. Orang paling mustahil dalam hidupnya untuk mencium bibirnya.

Wajah Lucy memerah lagi.

Saat selesai menjemur, Lucy merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Dia menatap langit, tidak ada matahari sama sekali.

Kresekk sreek

Otak dan tubuh Lucy waspada. Dia menoleh pada semak-semak di dekatnya. Seseorang baru keluar dari hutan. Penuh luka, darah, dan keringat. Dan mata Lucy melebar bagai burung hantu.

"Sting?"

TBC

RnR?


	8. Chapter 8

Olalalala~

Gila berapa minggu gak update boss? :D GOMENNNN T.T

Hahahaha, maaf teman-teman, saya selalu ada acara di sekolah. Bener bener gak ada waktu. Semoga yang ini memuaskan, chapter depan saya bikin sepenuh hati deh (cap ini udah nganntuk) oke? :D jangan lupa review biar tambah semangat! #plak

Enjoy~

* * *

"Hahh…hah, brengsek," umpat Sting berkali-kali dengan napas tersengal. Dia merasa susah mengatur napasnya sendiri. Tapi dia puas. Dia berhasil lari dari berates pasukan Fiore keparat itu. Dan tentu hanya tinggal beberapa saja yang masih cukup kuat untuk mengejar Sting, sayang, terlalu banyak luka terukir di tubuh Sting. Dia tak pernah mengobatinya, menyentuh lukanyapun Sting merasa tak ada gunanya.

Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa jauh dia berlari dari desa yang terakhir dia lihat, Sting tidak pernah merasa selelah ini, bahkan dia tidak pernah mengira akan sepusing ini kepalanya.

Nyaris. Sting hampir roboh jika tak ada pohon tempat bersandarnya. Dia merosot tak berdaya, keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuh dan pakaianya hingga basah. Merasa tak sanggup lagi, Sting memejamkan mata dan berusaha mengatur napas––dan otaknya. Angin dingin mengalir tanpa dosa di dekatnya. Dia harus mendinginkan segalanya. Segala urusanya. Termasuk otaknya yang tak mau berhenti memikirkan satu orang. Lucy…

"Arghh! Hah..hahh…sial," Sting muntah darah. Dia meludahkan darah amis itu keluar mulutnya. Terlalu menjijikan untuk menelan darah seorang pecundang, walalupun itu darahnya sendiri. Dia mengakui, bahwa dia pecundang. Hahaha, ingin rasanya Sting tertawa bahagia. Mengakui dirimu sendiri seorang pecundang hanya karena seorang gadis. Gadis yang seharusnya terlarang untuk didekat, bahkan untuk di pikirkan dia tidak boleh. Dia Fairy Tail, dia Fairy Tail! Beribu kalipun Sting menggumamkan kata itu sekalipun dengan nada berbeda, tetap hasilnya sama. Dia tidak bisa mengenyahkan bayangan Lucy dari kepalanya.

"Tidak!" umpatnya lagi. Lucy punya waktu sendiri untuk dipikirkan. Sekarang Sting harus memikirkan hal lain. Rogue, dimana orang itu?

"Ughh," lengkuh Sting ketika dirasanya bahunya yang sobek kini bertambah perih diterpa angin. Sting mendongak, langit sama kelamnya dengan hatinya. Pasti sebentar lagi turun hujan. Dia tidak mau mati konyol seperti ini, hal yang seperti itu hanya akan menjadi aib bagi guildnya. Sting bangkit kembali, kakinya mulai kesemutan dan seluruh tubuhnya mulai terasa letih. Tapi dia akan terus berjalan. Tanpa makanan, tanpa air, tanpa teman-temanya…tanpa seorang gadis disampingnya. Ah, sungguh menyiksa.

Srekk srek

Sting hampir kehilangan keseimbanganya karena semua luka di tubuhnya menrengek minta di obati, dia baru saja melewati semak-semak. Dia berharap, siapapun atau apapun hal yang dia temui kali ini tidak membuatnya bertarung lagi. Dia ingin tidur.

"Sting?"

Napasnya berhenti sedetik, dia hampir pingsan saat itu jika telinganya tak menangkap suara absurd barusan. Sting membuka dengan usaha keras matanya yang lebam, sakit, tapi hasilnya tak sesakit matanya.

Ah, pasti benturan dikepalanya membuatnya bertambah gila dan berhalusinasi.

Sting mengabaikan sosok Lucy yang menatapnya ternganga. Tidak tidak, dia mulai kurang waras. Apa Sting begitu menginginkan Lucy? Sampai-sampai cewek Fairy Tail itu muncul dimana-mana dalam pandangannya? Ya ampun.

"Sting!" pekiknya lagi. dan kini otak Sting mulai bekerja kembali. Suaranya begitu jelas, begitu dia rindukan. Suara yang sempat mengisi hari-hari singkat yang begitu dirasa menyenangkan baginya. Akhirnya, Sting sadar, dia benar-benar manusia biasa. Yang sebenarnya memiliki rasa untuk memiliki susuatu yang begitu besar. Dia begitu me

Sting berhenti tepat didepan makhluk fana dengan memincingkan mata. "Kau Lucy?" tanyanya bego. Entah dia memang orang atau bukan, pertanyaan itu akan sama bodohnya jika Sting ternyata bicara sendiri.

"Yang dibut lumpuh oleh Sabertooth brengsek? Yeah, itu aku!" ucapnya antusias.

Masih berani. Seorang Fairy Tail selalu dikaitkan dengan keberanian dan kenekatan kan? Berarti Sting masih waras. Dia benar-benar melihat Lucy Heartfillia. Gadis yang selama ini memenuhi kepalanya seperti lalat. Sting merasa pening di kepalanya, "Kau sungguhan Lucy?" satu pertanyaan bodoh lagi.

"Iya!" dan satu kata itu cukup untuk menyelesaikan semua gulatan batin di kepalanya. Sting menarik tangan Lucy, membuat gadis itu berada dekat sekali dengan wajahnya. Dan Sting tergerak berkat naluri, dia memeluk dan mencium daerah leher Lucy. Menghirup aromanya. Ya ampun, sudah berapa lama memangnya Sting tak mencium bau sewangi ini?

"E-eeh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekiknya kaget. Berusaha meningkirkan kepala Sting dari lehernya. Hal itu malah membuat napas Sting menjadi berat, panas, dan penuh hasrat. Hasrat? Yeah, rindunya begitu menggebu-gebu menimbulkan hasrat. Bagaimanapun juga, Sing adalah laki-laki berdarah panas yang sudah lama tak menyentuh wanita kan?

"S-sting! K-kau mau kutampar!?" tanya Lucy lebih gugup lagi. Sting akhirnya bisa menyeringai, dia tidak berubah.

"Hey Luce! kenapa kau lama––––––––––––"

Hening.

Sting melepaskan diri dari Lucy, walaupun tanganya masih erat setia di pinggang gadis itu. Tapi matanya bisa melebar hebat. Dia berhalusinasi lagi––atau dia memang sudah tidak waras? Kalau Lucy sih Sting memang selalu memikirkanya, tapi Natsu Dragneel? Sting bukan homo!

Natsu diam dengan tampang bego, lalu mendadak dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seperti anjing, dengan tampang bego dia mengacungkan jarinya pada Sting. "M-makhluk mengerikan apa itu?"

Tak ada yang berani menjawab, Lucy tampak sangat salah tingkah, dia berkeringat dingin lalu menelan ludahnya sebelum akhirnya dia bisa membuka mulut untuk bicara "I-ini S-sting, Natsu."

Natsu memasang wajah datar dan jujur itu sangat menakutkan. "Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya lagi, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan Sting bersumpah sudah melihat percikan api dari tubuhnya.

"Sudah jelas kan, kau tuli ya" kata Sting akhirnya. Natsu masih berwajah datar, walaupun itu tak menutupi ingus yang mendadak keluar dari hidungnya. Dia diam, keadaan hening. "Ooooh, Sting ya. Hmm, Sting…Sabertooth," katanya aneh dan efek atas pikiranya sendiri luar biasa, mata Natsu hampir melompat keluar "Aaaaaaaaaaargh! KAU…_KAU_…! Kau bajingan mesum itu!"

Dan belum sempat Sting bergerak untuk memberi pelajaran atas omongan orang itu, tubuh Natsu sudah di penuhi api. Hawa yang tadinya dingin oleh angin, kini entah bagaimana bisa jadi sepanas di neraka. Urat-urat kepala Natsu tercetak jelas walau itu di penuhi uap kemarahanya. Shit! Sting jelas akan mati konyol jika bertarung dengan semua luka sialan ini.

Duuk!

Sting nyaris tidak berkedip ketika Natsu mendadak ada di depan wajahnya dengan tampang garang luar biasa. Dan tahu-tahu Sting sudah terpental menabrak pohon dengan kekuatan penuh. _Fuck! Jangan di depan Lucy!_ Sting meludahkan darah yang semakin banyak keluar dari mulutnya, tubuhnya pegal luar biasa dan dia khawatir apakah bahunya tidak akan lepas setelah mendapat pukulan ini. Dia sudah bisa merasakan bahunya menghangat dimandikan darah.

Natsu mendekatinya dengan tangan di penuhi api, dan saat dia sudah satu meter di depanya, seseorang menendang bokongnya hingga terjembab jatuh tepat di hadapan Sting. Sting melirik, dan dia tidak pernah membayangkan gadis menyeramkan di hadapanya adalah Lucy.

"NATSU! Kau taruh dimana matamu!? Dia sedang terluka, idiot!" teriak Lucy, Natsu bangkit tiba-tiba. Dan mereka bertengkar layaknya anjing dan kucing.

Mendengar Lucy berkata seperti itu mau tak mau membuatnya melambung, tapi jika Sting melihat dengan teliti, pemandangan di depanya lumayan membuatnya sesak. Lucy begitu terlihat akrab dengan bocah naga api itu. Aneh, Sting merasa dia benar-benar ingin memiliki Lucy saat ini.

"Hey, ada yang sedang terluka disini," kata Sting jengah. Mereka berdua berhenti bertengkar, Lucy langsung berlari menghampirinya, wajahnya tampak sangat cemas dan apalah itu, dia tampak menyesal.

"HAH! Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau kami akan peduli jika kau terluka!? Kau matipun tak ada orang yang akan peduli pada orang sepertimu–––"

"Natsu hentikan! Dia memang terluka parah," potong Lucy, dia memberikan tatapan menusuk pada Natsu. Natsu menelan ludah, tapi Lucy terus menyorotkan matanya yang tajam itu pada Natsu. Natsu, anehnya dia balas menatap mata Lucy tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun. Mungkin, dia berusaha menyampaikan protes hatinya yang luar biasa keras. Dia tidak menginginkan Sting disini. Sayang, Lucy mengalihkan pandanganya, dia menatap nanar pada Sting yang masih beradarah-darah.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Lucy dia mendekat dan menyeka darah yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Sting tidak tahan lagi. Sekarang ini dia begitu lemah, tak berdaya, dia butuh seseorang di sampingnya. Dia butuh seorang gadis seperti gadis di hadapanya. Bukan untuk sekarang saja, kalau bisa selamanya. Sting berusaha keras agar matanya tak berair, akhirnya dengan usaha yang begitu keras, Sting bisa menyungginggkna senyumnya. Bukan senyum––yang katanya menyebalkan, yang biasa dia tampakkan pada Fairy Tail yang lain, tapi senyum yang benar-benar berasal dari hatinya. Entahlah, untuk kali ini, Sting benar-beanr merasa bisa tersenyum seberapa lamapun untuk Lucy.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku? Tidak ada. Aku hanya terluka. Kau tahu aku terluka karena siapa kan?" sanggah Sting. Biar saja Lucy merasa bersalah, biarkan dia berada disisisnya karena rasa bersalah itu. Sungguh egois. Tapi ke-Sabertooth-anya masih mengalir di darahnya. Jika Sting benar-benar ingin memilikinya, dia harus menggunakan cara apapun.

Lucy tampak terkejut, wajahnya merona salah tingkah. Hem, entah mengapa Sting merasa ingin tertawa, dia senang melihat wajah manis gadis didepanya.

Sting tertkekeh kecil, dia memegang dagu Lucy dan diarahkan wajahnya ke wajah Sting. Walaupun rasanya ada aura membunuh berasal didekat mereka, Sting tetap melanjutkan omonganya. "Haha, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan berwajah seperti itu," ucap Sting dan dia tidak tahu kenapa mengucapkan hal itu.

Keadaaan hening, Lucy tersenyum mendengarnya. Dan rasanya hawa panas api sudah menyebar hampir ketempat mereka.

"Bagaimana kakimu?" tanya Sting kegerahan.

Lucy tersenyum cerah, dia berlarian kecil. "Hebat kan? Aku sudah sembuh!" kata Lucy bangga. Sting memperharikanya, dari atas hingga bawah. Kalau tidak salah, Lucy Heartfillia tidak pernah tidak memakai pakaian yang menggoda. Tapi yang dilihat Sting kali ini sungguh aneh, Sting tidak tergoda melihatnya. Tapi memunculkan perasaan baru di benaknya. Dia suka, Lucy tampak benar-benar manis. Ahh, wajah Sting memerah lagi.

"Syukurlah," kata Sting tak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"HAH!?" dengus seseorang, dan Sting baru ingat dunia ini bukan ––belum, hanya milik mereka berdua. Masih ada naga pengganggu yang barusan mendengus keras,"_Syukurlah_? Tidak pernah kusangka seorang Sabertooth bersyukur untuk Fairy Tail. Apa kau penjilat?" lanjutnya penuh sinisme. Tapi tak mengurangi wajah Natsu Dragneel yang merah padam menahan amarah.

"Asal kau tahu aku sedang tak benafsu untuk menghajarmu––––"

"HUH!? M-menghajarku? _Menghajarku!_ Aku akan membakar bokongmu sebelum kau sempat berkedip!? Sombong sekali kau ini! Apa kau tidak pernah mengingatku? Aku Natsu Dragneel dari Fairy Tail, dan kau seharusnya tahu kan siapa yang sekarang bisa membunuh duluan!?" raung Natsu akhirnya, melepaskan segala unek-unek yang dari tadi bersarah di kepalanya. Tanganya sudah mengeluarkan api.

"Jangan Natsu! Jangan sekarang!" pekik Lucy tiba-tiba berdiri, sambil merentangkan kedua tanganya untuk melindungi Sting. Sting menyeringai.

Natsu tampak kentara sekali mendapat pukulan berat. Kekecewan habis-habisan melandanya. Mulutnya menganga lebar melihat Lucy.

"Kau seharusnya tahu, kita bertarung dengan orang yang tidak berdaya sama saja pecundang. Dia sedang terluka Natsu, mengertilah," kata Lucy melirih. Dia tampak melirikan matanya ke arah lain, Sting tidak tahu mengapa Lucy tak berani menatap mata Natsu saat berkata-kata demikian. Tapi firasatnya jelek.

"Yeah, dengarkan kata _temanmu_itu, Dragneel," cemooh Sting.

Natsu yang tadinya shock langsung membara lagi. Tapi matanya aneh, dia tak sedang benar-benar marah. Terlihat sekali, Sting tahu dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa mengalahkan rasa marahnya.

"Cukup, aku bawa Sting ke Wendy dulu," kata Lucy akhirnya. Dia memapah tubuh Sting yang memang tidak kuat berjalan lagi. mereka berjalan melewati Natsu Dragneel yang langsung menyemburkan api ke langit. Marah.

* * *

Setelah makan siang, Lucy merasa perasaanya membaik setelah bertemu Sting. Setidaknya, dia tahu bahwa Sting masih hidup. Laki-laki itu juga entah sejak kapan menjadi hal penting bagi hidupnya.

Wendy adalah orang kedua yang paling heboh setelah Natsu, melihat kedatangan Sting. Tapi ruapanya Wendy juga manusia, dia punya rasa kasihan yang mengahalkan rasa bencinya. Dia mau menyembuhkan luka-luka Sting. Sedangkan Porlyusica, ternyata orang yang paling marah melebihi Natsu ketika Lucy membawa Sting masuk rumah. Dia hampir membantingkan meja pada Sting dan Lucy dengan alasan 'tak boleh ada manusia sampah lagi yang masuk kerumahnya'. Tapi berkat Wendy, Porlyusica bisa di tenangkan dan dia sekarang lebih memilih tidak peduli segalanya ketimbang ikut merawat Sting.

"Lucy-san, beri dia makan kalau dia sadar," kata Wendy menggugah lamunanya. Lucy tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia sudah menyiapkan makanan dia atas nampan dan bersiap untuk masuk ke kamar Sting yang dulunya ditempati Natsu.

"Kenapa kita harus menolongnya?" tanya Wendy sebelum Lucy masuk kemar itu. wendy menatap bingung ke arah Lucy. Tapi entah bagaimana Lucy seperti mendengar 'kenapa kau harus menolongnya'. Lucy menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum, "Kau tahu dia yang menolongku selama ini?" jawab Lucy seadanya.

Wendy tampak masih ingin protes, Lucy sendiri mendongar protesan dari hatinya sendiri. dia tak seharusnya menolong––bahkan peduli pada Sting yang seorang Sabertooth, lelaki itu terlalu susah dibencinya saat ini.

Lucy mengantarkan nampan berisi sup mengepul dan minuman yang disarankan Wendy untuknya. Dia membuka pintu kamar. Uh, perasaanya menghangat, dia ingat ketika pertama kali masuk ke kamar berjendela besar ini, dia menemukan Natsu.

"Oh hey!"

Lucy tersadar dan segera kembali terfokus pada Sting. Dia bertelanjang dadar, memperlihatkan bahunya yang baru saja diperban Wendy. Melihat hal itu, Lucy jadi sedikit bersimpati. Dia mendekati Sting dan duduk di pinggir kasur. Lucy tahu Sting terus menatapnya, jadi dia harus pintar berpura-pura mengaduk sup dan mengabaikan tatapan Sting. Uhh, karena sudah lama tidak melihatnya, entah bagaimana Sting tampak berbeda. Matanya lebih tajam dari biasanya. Lagipula, Lucy menyesali sikapnya yang tampaknya terlalu memproteksi Sting dari Natsu tadi. Sting membuat segalanya kacau. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Lucy harus membalas budi atas kebaikanya selama ini.

"Kutaruh disini ya, makanlah selagi panas!" kata Lucy tak tahan lagi dengan tatapan Sting. Dia segera berdiri dan bersiap melangkah ketika tanganya di tarik dengan keras hingga kehilangan keseimbanganya.

Bruuk

Dia membentur dada Sting, dan ketika mengangkat wajahnya, wajah Sting hanya tinggal sesenti dari wajahnya. Mata Lucy melebar, Sting memang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tajam, tapi, wjaah Sabertooth itu merona. Dia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang dari tadi disimpan diujung lidahnya. Tapi mungkin karena tidak bisa mengekspresikanya, Sting hanya bisa menatap Lucy.

"A-apa?" Lucy membuka mulut. Ini memalukan! Wajah Sting, Lucy tidak sengaja––atau entahlah, matanya menulusuri tiap senti wajah Sting. Rambutnya, matanya, bibirnya, telinganya yang diberi anting itu…Shit! Lucy memejamkan matanya menahan merah yang sudah membara di wajahnya.

"Kenapa memejamkan mata?" samar-samar Lucy mendengar suara Sting menembus api di wajahnya.

Lucy membuka pelan kelopak matanya, Sting sedang tak memperhatikanya, dia melirik ke arah lain walaupun wajahnya memerah. "J-jangan berwajah merah seperti itu, kau tampak sangat manis," mata Lucy melebar dan dia mengira bukan Sting yang berbicara itu.

"A-a-apa maksudmu!?" elak Lucy dan mendorong tubuh Sting keras-keras.

"Ouch!"

Lucy membuka matanya, "E-eh!? Maaf! Masih sakit toh?" tanya Lucy keteteran. Dia memegang-megang tubuh Sting. Tapi Sting malah tertawa, "Bodoh, Aku hanya ingin membuatmu khawatir." Sting meringis. Wajahnya yang keras dan tampan apalagi di tambah dengan senyumnya itu. Yaaa, dia memang benar-benar tampan.

Lucy cemberut dengan wajah merah, "Kenapa kau bertingkah aneh sekali setelah lama tidak bertemu?" tanya Lucy penuh sinisme. Sting tersenyum padanya, dan untunglah tanpa gigi-gigi menyebalkanya. "Bertingkah aneh bagaimana maksudmu?"

Lucy memandangnya tidak percya, "Y-ya aneh! Bialng aku manis, bersyukur karena aku selamat, tidak aneh darimana coba? Kau mau membodohiku y–––––"

Napas Lucy tercekat ketika tiba-tiba Sting menarik dagunya. Napasnyayang hangat terasa sekali menekan pori-pori wajah Lucy. "Sudah kubilang jangan berwajah merah seperti itu, dihadapan seorang lelaki sepertiku. Jangan membuatku semakin menginginkanmu Lucy."

Setelah dia bicara begitu Lucy hampir tidak bisa bernapas, oksigenya sudah di seodot oleh mulut Sting. Dia menciumnya dalam, Lucy tidak menutup matanya, tapi juga tidak menolak. Bibir Sting terus membenturkan diri dengan bibir Lucy hingga tanpa sadar Lucy membuka mulutnya. Basah, lidah, hangat, peluh. "Ughhhh…" Tidak. Walaupun terbesit sedikit kenikmatan, Lucy tidak menginginkan ini. Sting memang baik, dia tampan, dan menggoda. Tapi itu semua tidak berimplikasi. Dia masihlah seorang sabertooth–––satu-satunya yang paling baik. Lucy meyukainya, dan dia senang melihatnya. Tapi Lucy tak menginginkanya.

"Hentikan."

Udara benar-benar menyusut. Lidah Sting masih menempel pada bibir Lucy. Tapi mereka berdua menoleh ke arah Jendela besar itu. Dan dia tidak pernah merasa sebersalah ketika itu juga. Padahal dia juga sebenarnya tak perlu merasa seperti ini ketika melihat Natsu beridiri di ambang jendela dengan wajah yang tak bisa dideskripsikan.

"N-natsu," bisik Lucy pelan. Dia gugup, wajah Natsu menganga lebar dan tampak bodoh. Tapi walaupun situasi yang sama sekali tegang, terbesit rasa senang saat Natsu datang meskipun dengan cara yang tidak dia harapkan. Lucy mendorong tubuh Sting agar menjauh, dia tidak ingin Natsu menyaksikan hal memalukan semacam ini. Dia tidak ingin Natsu salah paham. Salah paham? Apa Lucy terlalu berharap?

* * *

"Bajingan! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan!?" teriak Natsu mengelegar setelah berhasil menguasai diri. Urat kepalanya tercetak jelas, dia marah besar. Rasanya tubuhnya bisa meledak kapan saja. Ya ampuuuuuuun! Wajah Natsu memerah luar biasa, menahan marah, ya menahan malu. Sialan, kenapa Natsu juga harus malu? Natsu sudah pernah berciuman! Kenapa harus malu melihat seseorang berciuman di hadapanya. Inilah sifat yang dari dulu tak berubah walaupun Natsu sudah dewasa; dia tidak dewasa.

Tapi untuk urusan kali ini, Natsu tak peduli sama sekali dia bersikap dewasa atau tidak. Ini pertama kalinya Natsu merasa tersingkir, atau apa ya orang bilang? Cemburu. Argh, inikah yang namanya cemburu? Kenapa Natsu harus cemburu saat Lucy dicium orang lain? Karena dia bodoh.

"N-natsu!" kini Lucy meninggikan suaranya. Walalupun itu tak menutupi getaran pada suaranya. Apa dia takut? Atau dia terluka?

Natsu memasuki kamar, dia membara. "Aku serius, apa yang barusan kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Natsu dengan menekan setiap suku katanya. Sting masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama sekali tidak menunjukan ketakutan atau kebersalahan. Dengan kearoganisanya, dia masih berani menyeringai pada Natsu. Keparat. Natsu benci mengakui ini, dia terlanjur ingin membunuh Sting kalau orang itu terus menerus menyentuh Lucy.

"Apa kau ingin melanjutkan pertarungan kita yang sempat tertunda?" tanya Natsu menantang. Langkahnya berat saat mendekati mereka berdua. Lucy tampak ingin berlarui ke arahnya, tapi tanganya di pegang erat oleh Sting. Dan itu tak membantu Natsu mengurangi kemarahanya.

"Boleh, tapi saat luka-luka sialan ini sembuh total," jawab Sting angkuh. Natsu ingin meledak saking marahnya, tapi ketika matanya menangkap Lucy, mendadak kemarahanya menguap entah kemana. Lucy menatapnya, dan Natsu tahu dia sedang ketakutan. Dan Natsu seharusnya menghiburnya kan? Bukanya membuatnya bertambah takut.

Natsu menghela napas panjang, "Yeah. sembuhkan luka kecilmu itu. Dan saat kita bertarung lagi, mungkin kau akan mati," ucapnya susah payah. Dan Natsu tersenyum, bukan tersenyum mengejek. Dia hanya sekedar tersenyum.

Sting kentara sekali kaget mendengar kata-kata Natsu, apalagi Lucy. Tapi Lucy tersenyum lembut mendengar perkataan Natsu. Hehe, apa Natsu sudah bersikap lebih dewas sekarang?

Natsu menarik tangan Lucy keras, dan dengan sengaja merangkulnya keluar kamar tepat di depan hidung Sting.

Natsu tidak begitu peduli seberapa jauh dia menyeret Lucy. Kemarahanya sudah menguap, tapi tetap saja dia jengkel. Langkahnya akan terus jalan saja jika Lucy tidak meneriakinya. "Berhenti Natsuuu!"

Natsu mengerem mendadak. Dia merasa telinganya sukses dibuat berdengung oleh Lucy, baru saja Natsu akan balik meneriaki Lucy, tapi ketika dia membalikan badanya, hatinya mencelos. Lucy berwajah seram, dia seperti orang yang paling merasa sebal di dunia ini. Tapi air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipinya membuat keadaan jauh berbeda.

Ini memang bukan cara-melarikan-cewek-yang-keren.

Whuuusshh

Angin mengelus wajahnya. Natsu menyempatkan diri melihat sekelilingnya. Oh great. Ini tempat dimana Natsu bertindak tanpa nalar semalam. Bukit-bukit yang dipenuhi bunga. Tapi langitpun kelam dan menampakan tanda-tanda bahwa hujan akan segera turun. Natsu mengembalikan dunianya pada Lucy, gadis itu masih berlelehan air mata. Tapi ekspresinya sudah jauh berbeda dengan tarkhir kali Natsu melihatnya menangis, kalau dulu Lucy menangis layaknya seorang anak kecil, merengek-rengek. Kini Lucy Cuma menangis dalam diam, wajahnya menyiratkan kesebalan yang luar biasa. Dia menggertakan giginya, dan matanya menyipit tajam. Tapi itu semua tak mengurangi wajahnya yang malahh jadi manis. Ya ampun, Natsu dihadapkan dengan seorang cewek manis yang menangis tanpa alasan yang jelas. Apa yang harus dilakukanya?

"Nangis lagi?" pertanyaan bodoh lagi yang bisa dilontarkan Natsu.

Lucy menatapnya marah, membuat Natsu sedikit bergidik. "Oi oi, kenapa harus menangis? Apa yang dilakukan Sting sampai membuatmu menangis?"

Bukanya menjawab, Lucy malah jatuh terduduk. Natsu refleks kaget dan berjongkok di hadapanya. Dia bingung dan merasa tolol. Dan ternyata alam tak ingin membantunya, tetes air hujan mulai turun dan mulai deras. Padahal hampir musim dingin, kenapa malah hujan sih? Ssshh.

"Hey Luce! Kau lihat? Hujan turun! Ayo kembali ke rumah!"

Lucy menatapnya garang, "Kau pikir siapa yang menyeretku kesini!?" balasnya.

Natsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa kau marah-marah? Seharusnya aku yang marah!"

"Kenapa kau harus marah!?"

Natsu membuka mulut, namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Otaknya berdesing hebat, berusaha memikirkan balasan yang pantas untuk pertanyaan ini. Bukan. Jawabanya pastilah bukan dari otaknya. Tapi dari hatinya.

Lucy tampak menanti jawaban, tapi karena hampir semenit berlalu tanpa ada argumen, Lucy meneriakinya lagi. "Nah!"

"Nah apa?"

"Kau bahkan tak bisa menjawabnya, lalu untuk apa menyeretku dari Sting tadi!?"

"Jadi kau menikmatinya? Aku penganggu?"

"Aku ketakutan, idiot! Sting memang baik. Tapi tiap kali diciumnya aku selalu merasa tak menginginkanya. Kau datang dan malah membuat keadaan semakin kacau. K-kau membuatku kacau! Tapi ternyata kau malah tidak merasakan apa-apa. Kau bahkan tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Kau bodoh, Natsu. Dari dulu b-bodoh."

Natsu kehilngan napas mendengarnya. Dia merasa dia adalah orang paling idiot sejagad raya. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan bahkan tak pernah membayangkan segala perkataan yang meluncur dari mulut Lucy barusan. Natsu payah, dia memang tidak peka dan tidak mau mengerti perasaan orang lain. Jadi selama ini Natsu mengacaukan Lucy? Salah. Sebenarnya Natsu merasa dia yang terbodohi sekarang.

Plak!

Mata Lucy mendelik saat Natsu menampar pipinya, tidak sakit, tapi lumayan keras. Natsu sendiri merasa sudah gila ketika melayangkan tanganya ke pipi Lucy. Tapi kemudian, Natsu menarik kedua pipi Lucy dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu.

"Aku selalu ingin melindungimu. Aku pernah ingat perkataan Igneel waktu itu, 'Lindungi apa yang melindungimu'. Kau juga selalu melindungiku kan, Luce? Dari semua kebodohanku, kau selalu menjagaku. Tapi kenapa kau bialng aku tidak merasakan apapun? Aku tak sebodoh kelihatnya! Jika itu menyangkut perasaan, aku memang bodoh. Tapi jika itu menyangkut perasaan yang sangat dalam, hingga membuat meneteskan air mata, aku peka. Aku tahu. Aku tahu perasaanmu. Perasaan temanku sendiri , tidak tidak, kau lebih berharga dari teman. Aku marah saat kau dilukai, saat kau dicium orang lain, aku sangat marah! Kau itu sangat penting untukku! Jadi jangan seenaknya, aku tahu kok, aku sadar...sadar..Yeah, aku sadar kalau..."

Hening.

Ternyata Natsu memang orang yang bodoh. Dia tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya sendiri! Bukanya tidak. Tapi belum. Dia belum bisa menyadari perasaanya. Tepatnya, dia tidak bisa mengungkapkanya.

Natsu menggaruk rambutnya yang basah, mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah rumput yang bergoyang seakan meminta bantuan untuk berbicara. Bodoh! Bodoh! Payah sekali sih Natsu, kau akan tampak bego dihadapan Lucy sekarang. Natsu malu. Sialll!

"H-hahaha! Itu kata-kata terpanjang yang pernah keluar dari seorang idiot sepertimu," tawa Lucy memecah keheningan. Natsu melihatnya, Lucy benar-benar tertawa–yang anehnya dengan wajah merah padam. Natsu tidak mengerti, apakah ada yang salah dengan ucapanya. Karena itu dia terus melemparkan pandangan penuh tanya pada Lucy.

Merasa terus diperhatikan Natsu, Lucy malah membalikan badanya dengan wajah ditutupi. Natsu mengangkat alis, dan menarik kedua bahu Lucy agar menghadapnya. Deg! Bukan hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali jantung Natsu terasa berdetak seperti pegas. Wajah Lucy bukan main merahnya. Dan itu membuatnya bertambah manis–ya ampun, maniiiis sekali. Natsu menelan ludah, wajahnya yang merona di basahi air hujan, bibirnya, Glek! Shit! Lucy benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang cewek polos. Jika saja hujan tak membasahi wajah Natsu, mungkin keringatnya akan nampak.

Natsu benar-benar bingung dan tak mengerti. Sihir apa yang bekerja sekarang hingga membuatnya baru sadar tentang perasaanya. Tentang Lucy, yang selalu dianggapnya teman-selama-lamanya, kini sudah berdalih ke posisi yang tak pernah ia baru sekarang Natsu bisa membuka matanya, dia baru benar-benar sadar, kalau dia tak menginginkan Lucy hanya sebagai partnernya. Gadis itu terlalu berharga, terlalu menancap dalam dadanya. Dia terlanjur selalu ada memenuhi kepala Natsu. Apalagi dengan semua bencana memuakan ini. Orang bilang, semua kejadian pasti ada hikmahnya. Yah, Natsu harus mengakui teori ini. Segalanya telah membuat detak jantung Natsu tak sama lagi sekarang, jika harus berlama-lama bersama Lucy. Dia menjadi panik, gelisah, ingin melindungi. Apa namanya semua kekacauan di dadanya ini? Hal ini selalu saja membuat wajahnya merah tak karuan.

Ah! Natsu tahu. Dia pernah mengalami perasaan semacam ini. Walaupun waktu itu dia masih bocah ingusan yang idiot, walaupun waktu itu perasaanya tak sedalam saat ini, dia pernah merasakanya. Sewaktu Lisanna bilang akan jadi istrinya. Natsu masih terlalu lugu untuk mengartikan itu semua waktu itu, tapi yang pasti, dia berdebar mendengar perkataan Lisanna. Meskipun sekarang dikepalanya hanya ada Lucy, dia tahu perasaan ini.

Istri…Lucy menjadi istrinya? Selalu bersamanya setiap hari tanpa ada misi memisahkan? Lucy akan menjadi miliknya? Natsu melirik Lucy lagi, mengamatinya dari ujung kaki jenjangnya sammpai ke rambut pirangnya. Ugh, Natsu tidak tahu kenapa dia malah ingin mimisan.

* * *

Lucy tak tahan lagi jika harus terlibat dalam momen teraneh dalam hidupnya kini. Natsu berdiri didepanya dengan jarak yang tak bisa dikatakan jauh. Diguyur hujan, segalanya membuatnya tambah blushing. Tubuh Natsu tercetak jelas karena basahnya air hujan. Dia Natsu, partnernya, yang juga baru Lucy _benar-benar_ baru dia sdari, bahwa Natsu juga seorang lelaki. Dan wajahnya yang tampan, melirik terus menerus ke arah Lucy. Memangnya Lucy tak sdar? _Hentikan pandanganmu Natsu! Kau membuatku tidak waras kalau begitu terus!_

Tiba-tiba, Natsu berdehem luar biasa keras mengalahkan suara derasnya hujan. Lucy membuka matanya yang sedari tadi dia pejamkan menahan gejolak rasa malu. Wajah Natsu merona, dia mengulurkan kedua tanganya yang kekar ke pada Lucy. Menipisnya jarak tangan Natsu dengan wajahnya, membuat jantungnya berdetak luar biasa cepat. Dia bingung, dia tegang. Ayolah Lucy! Dia hanya Natsu! Natsu Dragneel yang selama ini kau rela terluka sampai lumpuh untuk bertemu denganya. Orang yang luar biasa memenuhi otak dan dadanya.

"Luce."

Gyaaa! Sialan! Jantung Lucy serasa mau melompat keluar saat Natsu membisikan namanya. Lucy membutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Dan bukan pemandnagan yang baik, karena Lucy bisa mimisan. Wajah Natsu nyaris tak ada jarak lagi dengan wajahnya! Wajahnya sangat jarang terlihat merah. Manis. Ugh.

Lucy berhasil menemukan kembali napasnya, tapi tak berlangsung lama karena dia kembali bergidik saat dirasanya napas hangat Natsu menyapu wajahnya. Mengalahkan air hujan yang membasahi mereka.

"A-apa?" tanya Lucy gugup.

Hening lama sekali, tapi Lucy merasa bisa mendengar dentuman jantung entah dari siapa.

"Gereja," kata Natsu mengagetkanya.

"Hah?"

"Menikah denganku di gereja ya!"

TBC

RnR?


	9. Chapter 9: END Epilogue

Ini END lho~

Gila, gak update hampir sebulan, begitu update langsung END? :O

Maaf :'(

tapi memang begini plot-nya, hehehe :D

Makasih untuk kalian semua yang membantuku selama ini. Semoga kalian senang~ :D

* * *

"TIDAK."

Ya ampun! "Kau sudah bilang tidak seratus kali!" umpat Erza. Jellal menatapnya sama sebalnya. Tapi itu sama sekali tak menggoyahkan kekukuhan hati Erza. "Jika kau memang tidak ingin, biar aku pergi sendiri saja!" kata Erza tak tahan lagi. Berminggu-minggu hanya berdua dengan Jellal membuatnya gila. Mengalahkan debaranya, kekeras kepalaan Jellal yang lebih membuatnya bisa gila.

Jellal menarik tangan Erza keras, dia mempunyai mata yang tajam yang sukses membuat Erza berpikir dua kali untuk pergi sendirian. "Sudah kuduga akan begini jadinya, kau pasti akan pergi ke kerajaan Fiore. percayalah padaku, kita tak tahu apa kabar angin itu benar atau tidak. Dan aku benar-benar tidak yakin kalau Gray sudah sampai tertangkap," ucap Jellal panjang lebar.

Suara derasnya air hujan menemani mereka. Jellal menatapnya serius. Jika boleh, Erza benar-benar berharap kalau perkataan Jellal adalah benar. Dia tak ingin mempercayai gosip-gosip terkutuk itu, Erza tak ingin percaya kalau Lucy di incar dan dialah kunci atas semua bencana ini. Atau tentang Gray yang tertangkap–Erza tak ingin percaya. Erza mulai berkeringat dingin, dinginya angin malam yang masuk ke dalam gua ini malah membuatnya semakin sebenarnya ini adalah salah Erza sendiri. Dialah yang sejam lalu berusaha melarikan diri dari penginapan bobrok tanpa sepengetahuan Jellal. Tapi rupanya kemampuan Jellal baik kecepatan ataupun kejelian tetaplah lebih unggul dari Erza. Dia berhasil menyusul dan marah besar padanya, tentu Erza tetap memprotes. Dan barusan adalah final duel mulut antara mereka berdua. Dan sepertinya di menangkan oleh Jellal.

Tatapan Erza yang sedari tadi tajam, mulai melunak. Malahan, ingin sekali rasanya Erza menangis ketimbang marah seperti dia yang biasanya. Segala bencana ini membuatnya stress.

"Sudahlah. Gerhana ... aku sungguh bingung. Apa tujuan mereka dengan semuanya ini. Kenapa ada Acnologia di arena pertandingan? Dan Lucy, dia seorang penyihir bintang. Apa yang bisa dilakukan penyihir sepertinya? Memunculkan gerhana –––––"

Jellal terpaku saat menoleh dan mendapati Erza sudah tak ada lagi di tempatnya tadi duduk. Erza tidak peduli lagi, dia nyaris berhasil keluar gua dan menerobos derasnya hujan kalau saja tanganya tidak ditarik kembali.

"Astaga! Sudah ku bilang jangan!" teriak Jellal.

"Lepaskan! Atau aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu! Kau tahu segala asumsimu itu membuatku semakin frustasi! Mereka teman-temanku, kau tak tahu perasaanku saat mendengar semua hal-hal buruk yang mungkin akan menimpa Lucy! Aku bingung! Arghh sial!" pekik Erza mengalahkan suara guntur yang barusan terdengar.

Erza terengah-engah. Dia benar-benar tak boleh lama-lama di sini, bersama Jellal. Jellal adalah terlarang, dia harus membencinya. Jadi dia tidak akan sudi lagi mendengarkan ocehanya. Tapi kenapa selama berminggu-minggu ini Erza menurut terus padanya? Sial.

Jellal menatapnya, tidak tajam dengan alis berkerut. Hanya sekedar menatap. "Aku hanya tak ingin kau kehujanan."

Alasan konyol. Dan Erza sudah tak segan lagi untuk benar-benar pergi. Erza berlari keluar gua, menembus tirai hujan.

"Kau tak ingin mendengar ideku?"

Erza berhenti melangkah di tengah guyuran hujan. Dia berbalik dan menoleh. Jellal keluar dari mulut gua, sama-sama basahanya dengan Erza. Dia melangkah mendekat, dan berhenti dengan nyaris tak ada jaraknya dengan Erza sekarang. Sial. Jantung Erza berpacu cepat sekali. Selama ini, memang Erza-lah yang bodoh. Selama ini, hanya dia, hanya Jellal sajalah yang bisa membuatnya sudi mendengar ocehan lelaki itu.

"Pasang telingamu Erza, aku baru saja mendapat ide," kata Jellal pelan. Dan Erza bergidik saat di rasanya tangan Jellal menyentuh rambut merahnya dan menyelipkanya ke belakang telinga. Erza ingin menonjoknya, tapi rasa malunya menjalar ke seluruh tubuh hingga susah untuk bergerak.

"B-bagaimana bisa aku mempercayai apa yang akan kau katakan?" Fuck! Semoga Jellal tak mendengar getaran dalam suara Erza. Tapi sepertinya dia tetap mendengarnya, karena Jellal tersenyum.

"Percayalah padaku."

Dan itulah titik puncak perasaan Erza selama ini. Satu kalimat yang sukses membuatnya sadar. Wajahnya merah padam, kata-kata Jellal barusan menyadarkanya. Bahwa perasaanya selama ini tak bisa di kalahkan oleh rasa benci. Rasa kepercayaanya pada lelaki di hadapanya … Erza mencintainya.

Napas Jellal sudah sampai menyapu wajahnya sebentar, dan berhenti tepat di telinga Erza. Erza sampai memejamkan matanya, entah kenapa, wajahnya tak bisa lebih merah daripada saat itu.

Jellal membisikan segala idenya. Erza hanya bisa mendesahkan kata 'hm'. Mulutnya kelu untuk di selesai, Jellal menjauhkan mulutnya dari telinga Erza. Tapi wajahnya tepat di depan wajah merah Erza.

"Bagaimana?"

Erza membuka mata, mulutnya sulit sekali di buka karena jantungya masih berdegup kencang sekali. "T-terserah padamu."

Jellal tampak bingung, lalu seakan dia mengerti, tiba-tiba dia membulatkan mata sambil tertawa kecil. Dan anehnya, wajahnya merona saat itu. Seakan dia baru sadar hal apa yang telah dilakukanya.

"Kau basah kuyup, dan hawa sedang dingin. Tapi ku yakin wajahmu panas sekali, huh?"

Belum sempat Erza menjawab, dia hampir berteriak saking kagetnya saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya melayang dari tanah. Jellal mengangkatnya dan menggendongnya seperti anak kecil, kedua kaki Erza otomatis melingkari pinggang Jellal. Dan kedua tanganya mengalungkan diri ke leher Jellal. Kedua tangan Jellal kuat untuk menopang bokong Erza. Dadanya terasa menekan dada Jellal, dia di gendong persis di hadapan Jellal. Sebenarnya ini adalah posisi eksotis, di tambah lagi dengan adanya efek guyuran hujan. Tapi otak Erza membeku dan dia sudah hampir mimisan dengan posisi seperti ini.

Jellal mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu mengeluskan hidungnya dengan hidung Erza. "Jangan pingsan dulu, kita masih perlu menghangatkan badan dulu untuk rencana besok, hm?"

Dan Erza tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi ketika Jellal membawanya kembali ke dalam gua dengan bersenandung.

* * *

"Bisakah kau berjalan lebih pelan?"

Akhirnya Lucy melambatkan langkahnya menyusuri pasar setelah di dengarnya permintaan bernada memelas itu. Dia sudah berjarak sepuluh meter dari tempat Natsu meneriakinya tadi. Tapi wajahnya terlalu kaku untuk berekspresi seperti biasa, tersenyum lebar dan melambai pada Natsu. Kini wajahnya tak bisa berhenti merah padam tiap kali bersama orang itu. Dia terlalu malu, terlalu bahagia, ya ampun! Dia bahagia sekali tiap mengingat kata-kata terakhir yang di lontarkan Natsu. Waktu itu Lucy kira ada gangguan pada pendengaranya. Kata 'menikah' sangatlah tidak familir di telinga Lucy. Apalagi yang mengatakanya adalah si Natsu. Orang paling bodoh yang pernah ia temui, juga … orang paling berharaga dalam hidupnya.

Mereka berdua terpaksa pergi bersama ke pasar karena Porlyusica menolak keras menyediakan makanan lagi jika tak ada imbalanya. Yah, daripada membayar, lebih baik Lucy yang menyediakan bahan makanannya. Dan sialnya, Natsu yang dari subuh pergi entah kemana, secara ajaib bissa bertemu dengan Lucy di pasar terkutuk ini. Lucy masih bisa mengingat jelas wajah tololnya ketika melihat sosok Natsu ––yang semalam baru melamarnya, sama kagetnya melihat Lucy. Dan jadilah sekarang, Natsu mengikutinya walaupun Lucy sudah mati-matian menghindar darinya.

"Hey Luce!"

Kyaaaa! Lucy masih belum bisa. Entah sejak kapan dia refleks berlari sejauh-jauhnya saat Natsu menyentuh apapun bagian dari tubuhnya.

"Shit! Jangan lari lagi kau!" Lucy masih bisa mendengar umpatan Natsu. Tapi Lucy tidak peduli lagi, dia menabarak banyak bahu orang yang lalu-lalang di pasar kecil ini. Rambutnya yang digerai terasa di sapu angin, dia terus berlari, hingga …

Bruuuk!

Lucy tidak terjatuh, tapi seseorang yang di tabraknya membentur tanah cukup keras.

"Ehh! Maaf––lho? Kau …Lee 'kan?" tanya Lucy begitu sadar seiapa yang telah di tabraknya. Seorang anak kecil berparas tampan yang pernah di temuinya berminggu-minggu lalu.

Lee mangaduh dan mengelus-elus bokongnya, tapi matanya melebar begitu melihat Lucy. Senyumnya mengembang dan yang Lucy lihat, dia tampak jauh lebih bersih terawatt dari yang terakhir kali dia temui. "Kak Lucy!" serunya, dan betapa kagetnya Lucy ketika anak itu melompat dalam pelukanya.

"Takdir yang bagus! Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, kak!" kata Lee berseri-seri. Dia menggeliat dalam pelukan Lucy. Lucy tersenyum, "Aku juga, aku belum sempat minta maaf karena waktu itu Sting menyusahkanmu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Dan pertemuan singkat dahulu ternyata menimbulkan efek yang menyenangkan saat bertemu kembali. Lucy tidak menyangka anak kecil itu berhasil membuatnya menurut untuk ngobrol lebih lama di tempat––yang katanya tempat rahasianya Lee, yang ternyata sebuah danau indah.

Lee menceritakan segala kejadian dari yang penting sampai kejadian seperti 'Aku tak sengaja menginjak bokong ayahku saat tidur' turut hadir dalam pembicaraan ini. Tapi Lucy merasa senang, bisa melihat seorang anak kecil seperti Lee masih bisa merasakan kebahagiaan di tengah bencana ini. Melihat senyumnya, membuat Lucy juga ikut tersenyum. Andaikan saja Lucy bisa sebahagia ini sewaktu dia masih kanak-kanak …

"K-kenapa kakak menangis!?"

Lucy kaget saat Lee terbelalak panik menatapnya, Lucy menyentuh pipinya sendiri. dan benar saja, ada air mata baru saja jatuh dari pelupuk matanya sendiri. Dia sendiri heran, apa yang sebenarnya dia tangisi. Kenapa dia menangis melihat kebahagiaan yang dimiliki Lee. Apa Lucy terharu? Atau karena dia iri? Iri pada seorang anak kecil … aaaa, memalukan!

"Aku hanya merasa senang melihat kamu begitu bahagia sekarang. Hehe," kata Lucy berbohong. Dia mengusap air matanya. Lee, yang melihat hal itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengusap pula air mata Lucy. Lucy merasa kaget, dalam benaknya, yang terlihat adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang kecil bermata coklat menghapus air matanya.

"Jangan menangis, kau pasti akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu juga!"

Jangan menangis Lucy, dirimu yang dahulu memang sangat menderita. Tapi waktu benar-benar berputar, menuntunmu ke kehidupan yang dewasa, kehidupan yang sebenarnya. Kehidupanya yang sekarang, walau tanpa kedua orang tua, tapi Lucy merasa bahagia. Dia bisa merasakan arti kasih, sayang, dan cinta. Yeah, cinta ...

"Kumohon jangan lari lagi."

Mereka berdua menoleh, mata Lucy melebar. Natsu, terengah-engah dan berkeringat. Tapi tatapanya mengatakan satu hal tegas: akhirnya. Wajahnya menginyaratkan kemarahan, tentu Lucy telah membuatnya berlari dan mencari-cari dirinya. Tapi setelah helaan napas panjang sekali, dia berwajah seperti biasa. Meringis seakan baru saja menemukan emas berlimpah. Natsu menyeka keringtnya, dna melangkah mendekati Lucy. Lagi. Ya Tuhan! Lucy ingin lari lagi ...

"Ayolah!" bentak Natsu.

Tubuh Lucy bergetar, entah karena malu atau takut. Benar-benar takut, takut orang ini akan mengetahui perasaanya. lucy memejamkan matanya rapat, menunggu sentuhan Natsu.

"Siapa kau!? Kau pasti orang Fiore yang mengejar kak Lucy 'kan!? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menangkap dan melakukan hal jahat padanya!" suara nyaring Lee membuat Lucy membuka kaget, terbelalak.

Natsu mematung, kentara sekali dia tidak bisa mencerna apa yang dikatakan seorang anak kecil itu. "Siapa kau?" hanya itu yang melumcur dari mulut Natsu. Dan belum sempat Lucy melakukan tindakan pencegahan, Lee sudah balas menyolot pada Natsu.

"Aku temanya kak Lucy _jangan mendekat! Jangan gunakan Kak Lucy untuk rencana jahat kalian!"

Habis sudah. Mata Natsu kini melotot hampir keluar, otot-otot di wajahnya tercetak jelas. Keringatnya mengucur lagi. Lucy menenangkan Lee dan memberitahunya siapa sebenarnya cowok pink di depan mereka.

Keadaan hening, Lee berkali-kali meminta maaf yang sama sekali tak ada tanggapan dari Natsu. Giginya sekarang bergemelatuk. "T-tapi kenapa wajahnya menakutkan begitu?" tanya Lee. Lucy bahkan tak sanggup membuka mulut untuk bicara.

"APA!? APA MAKSUD BOCAH INI LUCE!?" teriak Natsu penuh amarah. Entah bagaimana Natsu sudah ada di depan wajahnya dan mengguncang bahunya super keras. Jujur, wajah Natsu benar-benar menakutkan.

"Jawab Lucy! Aku sedang tidak bercanda! Apa yang terjadi selama aku tidak sadarkan diri!?" tanya Natsu lagi. Matanya benar-benar menakutkan.

"Sejak kapan kau bisu begini!? Apa salahku!? Apa aku sudah tidak berarti lagi sampai kau tidak menceritakan segalanya padaku? Kau anggap apa aku ini, HAH!?"

Lucy tahu Lee ketakutan. Lucy sendiri saja merasa jantungnya berdetak luar biasa cepat dan dia bergetar. Lucy menoleh pada Lee, "Pergilah dari sini sebentar. Nanti kita bertemu lagi," ucap Lucy susah payah menahan mulutnya yang bergetar hebat. Lee hanya mengangguk dan segera mengambil langkah seribu dari sana.

"Aku serius, orang-orang Fiore ... apa yang mereka rencanakan dan kenapa kau terlibat?"

Lucy terpaksa menceritakan semuanya, mata Natsu melebar setelah semuanya selesai. Dia pasti merasa bingung. Tapi jelas dia tahu maksudnya. Lucy masih merasa deg-degan karena bentakan Natsu tadi.

"Kenapa kau marah? Kenapa kau membentakku tadi?" tanya Lucy lirih. Dia bahkan tidak menatap mata Natsu. Lucy melirikan matanya ke arah danau yang airnya membentuk gelombang karena tiupan angin yang kencang.

Mereka berdua terduduk di rerumputan , angin semakin kencang, menerbangkan sebagian dedauan ke permukaan air danau. Tidak seperti biasanya, Natsu mengikuti alur keadaan sekarang. Dia tidak marah, tapi jelas dia tidak terima.

"SIALLLLLL!"

Lucy terlonjak ketika mendengar raungan Natsu. Natsu berdiri dengan posisi seakan siap membunuh siapa saja yang lewat. Dia terengah-engah, tanganya terkepal kuat. Kenapa harus marah? Memang sudah nasib sial saja yang menimpa Lucy 'kan? Kenapa harus ada kejadian seperti ini, di kehidupan Lucy yang sekarang, kehidupan seorang Fairy Tail. Seharusnya dia bisa lebih bahagia daripada sewaktu dia kecil.

"Kenapa kau tidak marah!?" tanya Natsu mengagetkanya.

Lucy mengangkat alisnya heran, "Aku marah!"

"Huh? Apa itu yang kau sebut marah? Kenapa kau tidak merengek seperti biasanya!? Kenapa kau malah diam saja? Apa yang membuatmu tidak sedikitpun minta tolong padaku!?" bentak Natsu semakin keras.

Jantung Lucy berpacu, Natsu benar-benar terlihat galak. Lucy tahu dia marah, tapi dia hanya ... "A-aku ingin! Aku ingin sekali, benar-benar ingin, agar kau menolongku. Tapi semua ini sudah kacau. Kau koma. Apa yang bisa ku harapkan? Apa kau tahu..."

Lucy menghela napas panjang, "Melihatmu hampir mati, saat itu juga aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah merepotkanmu lagi asal kau bisa hidup," kata Lucy akhirnya. Angin menerpa mereka berdua, anehnya, angin kali ini terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Ahh, sebentar lagi musim dingin.

Natsu masih berdiri, tanganya mengepal erat. Tapi tatapanya masih tajam menghujam mata Lucy. "Lali kau anggap apa aku ini? Bukankah aku temanmu?"

Pertanyaan idiot. "Lalu untuk apa kau melamarku waktu itu!?" teriak Lucy.

Aduh, Lucy keceplosan! Padahal dia sudah bersumpah tidak akan mengungkit-ungkit hal itu lagi. tapi hal itu meman terus menganggu pikiranya hingga rasanya mau gila. Seorang idiot seperti Natsu berhasil membuatnya hampir gila.

Natsu mengerjap-ngerjap bego. "Kapan?"

DUUAKKK!

Natsu terpental ke dalam danau. Bokongya baru saja mendapat tendangan gratis dari Lucy. Biarlah! Lucy berdoa air danau itu bisa membuat otak Natsu bisa lebih cerdas. "Natsu idiot!~" lengking Lucy. Natsu marah-marah dan memprotes dari tengah danau. Sedangkan Lucy, dia sendiri tidak sadar mengapa hatinya menjadi sakit. Benar-benar deh. Apa Natsu memang sebodoh itu? Apa dia hanya berkata seenaknya saja? Kenapa Lucy selalu yang menjadi pengharap. Kenapa selalu dia? Lucy tidak pernah menjadi tokoh yang berperasaan minim. Apa memang karena beginilah diarinya. Lucy selalu yang menjadi lemah, yang menangis, yang terperdayai. Apalagi oleh Natsu.

"Dasar brengsek!"

Lucy merasa bukan dirinya yang meneriakan kata itu pada Natsu. Tapi dia nyaris tak peduli lagi. Ke bodohan Natsu melampaui batas perasaan Lucy. Sehingga dia tidak sadar lagi, air matanya menetes. Dia begitu gemas, begitu jengkel. Dia merasa tidak ada lagi yang bisa memahami perasaanya. Kemana perginya semua teman-temanya? Apa Lucy akan selamanya bersantai-santai bersama Natsu Dragneel yang ternyata tidak tahu arti kata yang diucapkan oleh mulutnya sendiri?

"W-whooo!? Apa-apaan itu!? kenapa kau menangis? Tunggu, tunggu… tunggu Lucy!" pekik Natsu saat Lucy hampir berbalik untuk pergi. Persetan denganya.

Dan tepat ketika Lucy merasakan tanganya di genggam Natsu, seseorang muncul di depan mereka.

"Lucy."

Sting berdiri di depan mereka, tatapanya tajam. Tapi dia tidak tampak marah, dia tampak luar biasa tegas dan serius. "Ya ampun, siapa yang menyuruhmu ke sini?" tanya Natsu sinis. Lucy merasa tanganya di genggam lebih erat.

"Ada apa Sting? Memangnya kau sudah sembuh total?" tanya Lucy heran. Sting melihat sekilas ke arah tangan Lucy, dan Lucy merasa tanganya mulai kebas saking eratnya di genggam Natsu. Sting kembali menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Tentu aku sudah sembuh, kau tahu berkat siapa itu semua. Nah, bisakah aku biacara berdua saja denganmu?" tanya Sting, dna dia mulai menyeringai lagi pada Natsu.

Lucy––entah kenapa memandang Natsu, seakan meminta ijin. Natsu tidak bergeming, tapi dia langsung menarik Lucy ke pelukan dadanya. "Tidak boleh!" kata Natsu seakan mainanya akan direbut anak nakal lain.

"Bukan kau yang menentukan. Jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil, Natsu. Mana tahan Lucy jika kau terus-terusan bersikap tidak dewasa seperti ini," balas Sting penuh arogan. Natsu menggerang seperti anjing, tapi lama-kelamaan dia melepaskan Lucy.

"Sudah lepaskan aku! Kenapa kau sok mempertahankanku, dasar bodoh!" kata Lucy sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Natsu. Natsu tampak kaget, dan Sting terkekeh kecil.

Dan ketika Lucy bersiap bicara empat mata dengan Sting, suara seorang anak kecil mengagetkan mereka. "Kak Lucy~!"

Lee berlari dan entah hal apa yang membuatnya tampak begitu berseri-seri.

"Hey Lee–––––"

Lucy hampir tak mempercayai matanya sendiri. dan dia langsung mendengar Natsu berteriak pada orang yang ada di belakang Lee.

"Romeo!"

Ini adalah hal yang tak pernah di sangka akan terjadi. Romeo celingukan dan begitu melihat Lucy dan Natsu, dia berlari sekencang dia bisa.

Bruuk

Dan saat ini juga, Lucy merasa dia telah aman. Lucy merasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Bertemu dengan salah satu rekanya, uhhh, Lucy benar-benar merasa kangen. Dia begitu erat memeluk romeo dalam dadanya, hingga saat bocah itu berteriak sesak napas barulah Lucy melepasnya. Natsu begitu bahagia sampai mengangkat Romeo tinggi-tinggi.

"Adakah penjelasan dari semua ini? Kenapa kalian kenal Romeo?" tanya Lee.

"Harusnya itu pertanyaan untukmu bocah," sahut Natsu yang masih berseri-seri.

"Ughhh… apa ini mimpi? B-bagaimana bisa aku bertemu kalian berdua saat ini. Ini keajaiban!" kata Romeo yang mulai di banjiri air mata.

"Hey- hey, sejak kapan kau berubah cengeng seperti ini huh?" Natsu meringis lebar. Tiba-tiba Romeo memeluk Lucy dan Natsu super kencang. "Huuaahh …! Aku bersumpah tidak akan kehilangan kalian lagi, apalagi kau Lucy-nee. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau di ambil oleh Arcadias seperti yang mereka lakukan pada Yukino!"

Deg!

Lucy bersumpah dia mulai berkeringat dingin. Tidak mungkin, tapi dia tidak salah dengar. Suasana tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kaku. Hening melanda mereka, Romeo sendiri bingung atas efek dari kata-katanya sendiri. Dan Lucy tidak pernah menyangka yang akan menengahi ketegangan ini adalah Lee. Dia angkat bicara, wajahnya tampak sedih sekaligus tegas.

"Jika aku tidak salah, Romeo bercerita banyak tentang teman-temanya. Pasti kak Lucy dan kakak pink itu adalah temanya, benar?"

Tak ada yang menjawab. Bahkan Lucy tak berani melirik ke arah Natsu.

"Hmm, aku bertemu Romeo beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dan dia bilang dia sedang dalam pelarian, bersama seorang wanita. Siapa namanya, Romeo?" tanya Lee menyodok bahu Romeo yang masih bertampang kebingungan. Apalagi kini Romeo menyadari kehadiran Sting. Sambil masih menatap Sting dengan tatapan ganjil, dia membuka mulut. "Yukino. Dia dari Sabertooth. Dan tak aku sangka akan bertemu temanya di sini," kata Romeo penuh curiga. Air muka Sting berubah, dia tampak cemas tingkat tinggi.

"Aku melihat kejadianya. Maaf Romeo, aku tidak bisa membantumu saat itu. Pasukann Arcadias berhasil mengalahkan kami––––"

"Dan mengambil Yukino," sambung Romeo. Dia tampak bertambah murung ketika berkata, "Beberapa minggu denganya. Dia ternyata baik. Aku mulai bisa menerimanya, dan kami mulai berbicara banyak hal. Dan dia terus mengkhawatirkan Eclipse Project, entah apa namanya itu. Ku pikir dia tahu kalau dia sedang tidak aman. Yukino juga bilang, dia berharap Lucy-nee tidak tertangkap. Tapi pagi itu, benar-benar petaka. Yukino dan aku sedang menemui Lee di hutan, dan sialah kita bertemu dengan pasukan Fiore. pemimpin mereka bernama Arcadias, benar? Orang yang berambisi besar. Dan mereka dengan mudah membawa Yukino dengan seringai menyebalkanya itu. aku bahkan sampai menangis saat itu, kupikir aku tidak cukup kuat untuk melindungi seorang temanku lagi," jelas Romeo panjang lebar.

Jantung Lucy berpacu cepat sekali, hingga rasanya otot-ototnya mengejang dan bisa putus kapan saja. Dia berdebar-debar. Dia takut. Sebagian kecil, dia merasa takut tertangkap. Tapi yang lainya, dia benar-benar takut bencana itu akan terjadi jika dia tertangkap. Dan dia lebih takut jika bencana ini membuat teman-temanya terluka. Dan Lucy sendiri … dia yakin tak ada harapan untuk hidup. Dia pasti akan mati…

Duuk!

Semua terkaget, apalagi Lucy. Natsu mengapitnya tiba-tiba, dan dia baru saja memukul keras batang pohon yang ada di belakang Lucy. Matanya tak terlihat, karena dia menunduk. Tapi Lucy jelas yakin gigi Natsu bergemelatukan.

Dia berbicara tanpa mengangkat kepala, suaranya lirih, tapi tajam. "Kalian pergi dulu. Sting, bawa dua bocah ini ke rumah. Yakinkan nenek itu menerima mereka berdua–––Yakinkan saja dia!" teriak Natsu ketika Sting akan menyela. Natsu melanjutkan, "Bilang saja, aku tak akan merepotkanya lebih lama." Ucapnya pelan. Lucy merasa ini adalah kata-kata yang aneh.

Sting mengajak Lee dan Romeo peri, tapi tiba-tiba dia berhenti sejenak. Suaranya berat, "Lucy, hal yang akan kubicarakan hanya berdua saja denganmu tadi …kurasa sudah di ungkapkan semuanya oleh anak ini."

Lucy mencelos.

Mereka pergi. Dan Lucy tak pernah sekalut ini, hanya berdua saja dengan Natsu.

Angin berhembus kecang sekali, hingga membuat Lucy menutup matanya. Dan ketika dia membukanya kembali, Lucy merasa perutnya berjungkir balik. Wajah Natsu hanya tinggal sesenti dari wajahnya.

"Jadi, apa artinya aku ini bagimu?"

"Huh?"

"Aku tahu aku bodoh dan idiot. Tapi penjelasan Romeo dan anak kecil tadi sangat bisa di sambungkan. Kau … akan di jadikan alat untuk Eclipse Project 'kan?"

Ingin rasanya Lucy menangis.

"Itu artinya mereka akan menangkapmu 'kan? Mereka akan menyakitimu? Dan kau tidak memberi tahuku?"

Lucy membuka mulut, tapi mulutnya bergetar hebat untuk sekedar mengeluarkan pembelaan.

"JAWAB AKU?!"

Lucy tersentak, kaget. Dia kaget Natsu membentaknya. Di bentak oleh laki-laki yang sedang emosi adalah tidak enak. Jantungya berdebar lagi.

"Kau tidak memberi tahuku, Luce! Inikah sebabnya, saat ada di bukit bunga-bunga itu, kau menangis sambil terus memandangi bulan? Inikah sebabnya?! Kau takut?! Hey, JAWAB AKU!"

"Berhentilah berteriak! Aku takut! Benar-benar …sungguh, aku takut sekali kalau kau begini," Lucy menemukan kembali suaranya.

Natsu terengah-engah. Matahari menghilang entah kemana, yang ada hanya awan suram dan hawa yang luar biasa dingin.

Mereka diam lama sekali, "Maaf."

Lucy menatap mata Natsu. Dia tampak frustasi.

"Tidak, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Aku …aku hanya tidak mau merepotkanmu lagi," kata Lucy. Hatinya mendadak menghangat saat mengatakan ini.

Natsu menatapnya, seakan dia kaget, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, kau memang selalu merepotkanku 'kan? Jika kau seperti ini, malah jadi aneh."

Mata Lucy melebar, benar juga.

Natsu melepaskan apitanya. Sungguh, Natsu sudah bisa mulai berubah. Dia bisa sedikit mengendalikan emosinya. Dia mengalihkan pandangana ke arah danau yang berwarna biru cemerlang, lalu menghela napas panjang. Natsu berjalan sampai di pinggir danau, dan tiba-tiba

"AKU NATSU DRAGNEEL, BERSUMPAH AKAN MENJADI KUAT! TERKUAT DARI SEMUA GUILD! KENAPA!? KARENA ADA BANYAK ORANG YANG HARUS KU LINDUNGI. LUCY HEARTFILLIA, CEWEK CENGENG YANG ANEH, LIHAT SAJA! AKU AKAN MELINDUNGIMU SAMPAI MATI! TERUS, DAN TERUS! AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MENJADI KUAT UNTUKMU! TAK PEDULI ARCIDES ATAU NAGA SEKALIPUN, AKU AKAN MENGALAHKAN MEREKA UNTUKMU! Kau dengar itu, hah!? Kau dengar apa tidak, Lucy!?" Natsu berteriak pada air di danau.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, air mata Lucy jatuh, tapi bukan karena kesedihan. Rasanya, dia meleleh, oleh kebahagiaan dan oleh kepercayaan. Dia percaya, semenderita apapun dia, sejak kecil tak pernah mendapat kasih sayang dan selalu mendapat masalah dan luka setelah dewasa …tapi dia percaya. Dia benar-benar percaya hidupnya pasti akan berwarna. Entah warna apa itu, tergantung orang yang mengasihinya.

Lucy tersentuh.

"AKU DENGAR! APA ITU SEBUAH LAMARAN LAGI?" teriak Lucy, dan dia terkekeh.

Natsu membalikan badanya, dan belum sempat Natsu meneriakinya lagi, Lucy sudah berlari menerjangnya hingga …

Byuuur!

Mereka megap-megap. Tapi kemudian terdengar gelak tawa, tawa mereka berdua memang selalu familiar di telinga Lucy. Tawa Natsu, kebahagiaan ini, Lucy sungguh akan menjaganya.

Pluuk. Lucy memeluk erat Natsu, di tengah-tengah danau, dia bahkan hampir tidka bisa merasakan dinginya air danau.

Hening, dan Lucy bisa mendengar suara detak jantung. Entah dari siapa …

"H-hey, jangan manja begitu!" kata Natsu, dia menjauhkan kedua bahu Lucy. Lucy berwajah inosen, dia tidak menyangka Natsu akan merona.

"Tadi, a-aku tidak sedang melamarmu lho," kata Natsu memecah kecanggungan.

Lucy tersenyum, "Orang yang punya pengetahuan dangkal soal cinta sepertimu, mana mengerti yang seperti itu," kata Lucy. Dia berusaha menjulurkan lidahnya. Natsu protes, dan membuat Lucy tertawa lagi.

Whuushh. Angin berhembus lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Kini dia baru bisa merasa dingin menerpa wajahnya.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Natsu, dan dia menyibakkan poni Lucy yang basah, kemudian mata Natsu berubah menjadi sangat fokus. Dia tampak benar-benar hanya melihat Lucy di matanya, dan entah sengaja atau tidak, Natsu terus mengelus wajah dan rambut Lucy.

Jantungnya serasa mau pecah, dia berdebar-debar sekali. Apalagi, tatapanya pada Natsu sama sekali tidak mempan. Malah berakibat fatal, wajahnya jadi semerah apel.

"A-apa yang …?"

Natsu berwajah tegas, wajahnya yang basah menambah pesonanya. Tunggu! Jangan berpikiran yang aneh, darimana coba pesona Natsu Dragneel?

Natsu membuka mulut sedikit, dan Lucy mengikuti alurnya ketika Natsu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Dia menutup matanya …

Bibir mereka _baru hanya _ _menempel_, ketika suara keras mengagetkan mereka berdua smapai terlonjak.

"HEY! Bisa-bisanya kalian berdua!" Romeo berteriak keras. Wajahnya memerah dan ngosh-ngoshan, apalagi Lee yang sudah menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Kedua bocah polos ini melihatnya. Huuahh!

"Untung bocah ini meminta kembali."

Dan Lucy lebih malu lagi saat tahu Sting juga kembali. Sampai Lucy tidak menyadari Natsu yang tiba-tiba sudah keluar dari danau terburu-buru, menyenggol sedikit bahu Sting ketika dia melewatinya. Sting tampak marah, dan dia buru-buru pergi juga, mungkin menyusul Natsu.

Romeo membantu Lucy naik dari air, wajahnya masih merah, tapi lebih merah wajah Lucy. Lee memprotes habis-habisan adegan yang baru saja dia lihat. Seperti 'Cintaku lebih besar daripda kakak pink itu!'

Mau tak mau Lucy terkekeh, mereka berjalan beriringan. Tapi Lee mempercepat langkahnya karena marah.

"Yahh, sudah kuduga sih. Kalian memang dekat, tapi tak ku sangka Natsu-nii akan melakukan itu padamu," komentar Romeo ketika mereka melewati hutan untuk kembali ke rumah Porlyusica.

"Hush! Apa sih bicaramu aneh-aneh, kau itu masih kecil," balas Lucy. Dan setelah pertengkaran kecil, mereka tertawa. Tiba-tiba Romeo berhenti mendadak.

"Ah! Lucy-nee. Aku baru ingat,"

"Hm? Apa?"

Romeo tampak gelisah, "saat Yukino tertangkap. Aku benar-benar yakin, aku melihat mereka membawa seseorang. Dia pingsan."

Lucy terdiam, "Siapa maksudmu?"

Wajah Romeo suram, "Gray-nii."

* * *

"Berani sekali kau," sembur Sting ketika mereka sampai di rumah menjelang sore harinya. Natsu mengabaikanya, dia sedang tak bernafsu untuk bercek-cok.

Tapi kemudian Sting terdiam, hal itu membuat Natsu menaruh perhatian padanya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba diam?" tanya Natsu.

Sting membalikan badan, mengahadap ke arah hutan. Mereka sedang ada di halaman depan. Lucy, Romeo dan Lee sedang tiduran di dalam rumah. Dan Natsu tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, kebalikan dari Natsu, setelah pulang Lucy tampak tidak-seperti-gadis-yang-baru-dicium. Dia bahkan cenderung melamun dan sempat mengabaikan ajakan Sting untuk bicara kembali. Natsu ingin bertanya padanya, tapi benar-benar deh, dia terlalu malu bahkan untuk sekedar berjarak satu meter dari Lucy.

Arghhh! Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa Natsu mencium Lucy? Apa motivnya? Dia bahkan terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaan apa yang sedang berkecamukan padanya. Natsu bingung, saat dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Lucy, dia benar-benar seperti tidak sadar melakukan itu. dia hanya … melakukanya saja. Karena ingin. Karena yang ada di depanya saat itu adalah Lucy, maka dia ingin. Tapi kenapa? Apa mungkin karena ….

"Kurasa kau berhasil mengalahkanku."

Natsu kembali tersadar, dia menatap Sting yang memunggunginya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, atau kau memang idiot. Sudah jelas kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku pada Lucy."

Natsu mengangkat alisnya, dia memang tidak mengerti. "Bagian mana yang tidak ku tahu?"

Sting mendengus keras, dia melirik pada Natsu dengan wajah tak percaya. "Aku mencintai Lucy."

Natsu melebarkan matanya, kata cinta adalah hal yang jarang di dengarnya. Apalagi laki-laki di depanya mengungkapnya dengan lantang. Bahwa dia mencintai Lucy. Tidak. Entah perasaan apa yang ada di hatinya kini, Natsu tidak akan membiarkanya. Entah kenapa dia tidak rela. Lucy … Natsu tidak ingin dia menghabiskan lebih banyak waktunya untuk pria lain.

"Cinta bagaimana?" tanya Natsu bego.

"Manusia memang selalu penuh cinta. Aneh sekali kau tidak mengerti yang seperti itu."

Natsu dan Sting menoleh, Porlyusica berjalan ke arah mereka. Natsu mulai malas melihat wajah keriput orang itu. "Setidaknya anak muda tampan di sana mengerti perasaanya," sambung nenek itu lagi.

Sting tersenyum, "Sudah jelas. Lucy adalah orang yang ku cintai. Dia cantik, manis, dan dia yang selalu ingin ku temui dalam hidupku."

Natsu ingin muntah mendegarnya. Porlyusica berdehem lagi, "Aku tahu kau bodoh nak. Tapi ku dengar kau mencium Lucy?"

Natsu bertampang bodoh, dia ingin mengelak. Sialan, untuk apa juga di mengelak? Uhh. Tapi dia beanr-benar malu. "D-dari mana nenek tahu?"

"Tentu dari gerombolan anak ingusan _lagi_ yang kau bawa––––"

"Aku pergi dulu." Potong Sting, dia menambahkan "Aku tidak tahan mendengar nama Lucy keluar dari mulut bocah api itu."

"OOOHH! Silahkan pergi!" balas Natsu sedikit berteriak. Cih, menyebalkan.

Sting sudah pergi. "Aku juga pergi saja," kata Porlyusica.

"Lho lho!? Jadi apa maksudmu datang ke sini sih?"

Porlyusica memandangnya, "Ternyata dugaanku benar. Kau sama saja dengan Sting."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan bodoh lagi, kau jelas mencintainya juga."

Natsu mulai menegang, "Aku? Mencintai siapa?"

"Tentu, gadis pirang itu."

Rasanya ada sebuah batu baru saja menohok perutnya hingga menegang. Dia kaget sekali. Natsu mencintai? Cinta pada Lucy?

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau bicara seperti itu," kelak Natsu, walaupun kata-katanya berlawanan dengan hatinya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Natsu melihat, Porlyusica tersenyum. "Aku hanya tahu. Yang tahu pasti adalah kau sendiri kan. Kau harusnya menyadari perasaanmu sendiri. jika tidak, kau akan menyesal. Ingatlah, penyesalan selalu ada di akhir. Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, atau menyakitinya."

Dan kata-kata itu terus terngiang dalam kepala Natsu hingga keesokan harinya.

* * *

Dinginya hawa pagi membuatnya terbangun. Lucy terduduk di atas kasurnya. Dia terdiam. Ini adalah hari penentuanya. Mulai besok, semua akan berakhir. Tidak, kalau bisa, akan menjadi sebuah awal yang baru. Lucy teringat pembicaraanya dengan Romeo.

_Romero berwajah suram, "Gray-nii."_

_Lucy membatu. Seperti di siram air dingin, kesenangan yang baru saja di dapatnya, menguap entah kemana._

_"A-apa kau yakin?"_

_Romeo tidak menjawab, satu anggukan berhasil mengubah segalanya. Lucy hampir terjatuh, untung Romeo tidak menlihatnya. Gray ditangkap, dan itu pastilah hari dimana mereka terpisah. Gray … ya ampun. Maafkan aku. Ini salhnya, ini jelas-jelas adalah salah Lucy. Semua karenanya, satu persatu temanya terluka. Selalu begitu dari dulu._

_Tidak lagi._

_"Sudah berapa lama sejak hari itu?" tanya Lucy, suaranya hampir saja bergetar._

_"Aku sudah lupa, ah! Pokoknya, dua hari lagi akan purnama."_

_Jantungnya sempat berhenti mendengarnya. Berarti dia harus mengambil tindakan._

_"Romeo, jangan beritahu ini dulu pada Natsu dan yang lain. Biar aku yang memberi tahu mereka. Tapi … jika aku tidak sempat, tolong beritahu Natsu ya," Lucy sudah memutuskanya. Semoga Romeo tidak menyadarinya._

_Romeo berusaha berpikir, "Oke."_

_Lucy menghela napas panjang. Lucy sudah membuat rencana yang menguras waktunya hingga hampir tidak tidur semalam. Memang berat, tapi dia yakin akan bisa. Semoga._

* * *

"Apa kau yakin akan ini?" tanya Erza, dia luar biasa tegang. Dari pagi ini, entah bagaimana dia selalu merasa sura gendering perang menggema. Inilah saatnya. Dia dan Jellal sepakat melaksanakan rencana Jellal. Kini, Erza sudah memakai baju zirah kerajaan Fiore. Begitupula dengan Jellal.

"Jangan bercanda. Kau tahu kita tak bisa menarik mundur sekarang 'kan?" Jellal balik bertanya.

Erza terpaksa mengiyakan. Sebenarnya ide Jellal sungguh tak bermutu, tapi dia selalu bilang tentang kehati-hatian dan kesabaran. Mereka menyamar sebagai pasukan Fiore, dengan segala tipu daya, dan sedikit pukulan Erza di sana-sini, mereka berhasil menerobos kastil Fiore.

"Ingat, jangan menarik perhatian, jangan gegabah. Jika kita benar, kita pasti bertemu Gray. Cumpal saja mulutnya supaya tak berteriak kaget, dan segera bawa dia keluar. Kalau bisa, kita cari tahu rencana kerajaan Fiore––"

"Iya iya! Aku sudah dengar itu berkali-kali–––"

"Sshhh!"

Erza terdiam, karena Jellal membekap mulutnya. Dan wajahnya, uhh, ya ampun. Dekat sekali. Erza sudah tak bisa mengelak lagi. Dia begitu senang, apapun yang dlakukanya, jika dia bersama Jellal, walaupun itu berbahaya, dia selalu bisa menikmatinya.

"Lho? Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Mereka kaget, mereka terpergoki oleh penjaga yang berwajah jelek sekali.

"Hyahhh!"

Bruuk. Dengan sekali sihir, penjaga itu tumbang. Erza ngosh-ngoshan, bukan karena lelah, tapi dia jantungnya yang terus berpacu selalu membuatnya terengah-engah. Jellal berwajah malas, "Apa kau tidak berlebihan?"

"Akh! Lupakan dan cepat selesaikan ini!"

Jellal tersenyum "Aku suka saat kau tegang, kau jadi lebih agresif." Dan Jellal mengelus dagu Erza untuk kedua kalinya hari itu.

* * *

Hari itu, angin berhembus menusuk tulang. Lucy jadi berpikir, apa langit sama-sama buruknya dengan hal yang akan menimpanya? Apakah langit tahu perasaanya?

Tapi, semoga hari ini adalah hari yang terindah dalam hidupnya. walaupun hari ni mendung, suram, tapi Lucy akan membuatnya menjadi cerah. Harus. Dia harus menikmati hari ini. Makadari itu dia buru-bur mandi dan membersihkan diri, sudah lama sekali rasanya Lucy tidak berdandan. Dia menatap cermin, melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri. inilah dia, inilah saatnya. Dia merasa cukup kuat untuk menyelamatkan satu temanya saja. Ya, dia harus percaya pada dirinya sendiri.

Lucy keluar kamar, dan melihat Natsu sedang tertidur pulas di sofa depan. Dia tersenyum, lalu menggelitik tubuh Natsu supaya bangun.

"H-hah? Apa? Ada a-apa?' tanya Natsu setengah sada, liurnya masih menetes.

"Bagunlah! Ayo kita jalan-jalan hari ini! Hm?" ajak Lucy ceria.

Dan belum sempat Natsu menjawab, dia sudah di seret Lucy keluar rumah tanpa perlu repot untuk mandi.

Hari itu, mereka mengunjungi banyak sekali tempat. Ke pasar, ke bukit, danau, dan segala tempat yang ada makananya bagi Natsu. Mereka tertawa, bercanda, dan benar-benar menikmati tiap detik hari itu. Lucy sampai terkakak ketika Natsu gagal memenangkan permainan di pasar karena malah membakar habis tumpukan kaleng yang seharusnya ia sesekali, wajah Natsu memerah tiba-tiba jika dia tak sengaja merangkul Lucy. Hal itu cukup membuat Lucy ikut merona. Tapi Lucy hanya tersenyum. Karena dia sudah sadar, Natsu juga merasuk ke dalam pikiranya malam tadi. Dia sudah berpikir. Dari dulu, hingga sekarang, Natsu selalu di sisinya. Dia selalu membantunya, hingga Lucy berhasil tersenyum hingga sekarang. Itu karena dia percaya dia masih punya Natsu, dia punya masa depan, teman-temanya.

"Hey Luce, ayo kita ke gereja."

Lucy menoleh padanya, mereka sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang di kanan-kirinya menjulang pohon bambu yang luar biasa rimbun.

"U-untuk apa?' tanya Lucy kaget.

Natsu mengalihkan pandanganya, wajahnya merah padam. "Kau bilang kita akan kemana saja yang ku mau?"

Lucy juga memerah, tapi dia tersenyum. "Baik, ayo kejar aku!"

Lucy berlari mendahului Natsu, Natsu mulai mengerti dan mengejarnya. Haha, Lucy tertawa, dia sadar, ketika dia beanr-beanr melihat seorang Natsu mengejarnya. Senyuman Natsu yang lebar itu, kini ia tunjukan padanya. Sudah kelihatan jelas.

Lucy jatuh cinta padanya.

Mereka sampai di gereja. Gereja sangat sepi karena hari itu sudah menjelang sore. Entah bagaimana, matahari kemabli menyinari bumi ini. Langit berwarna orange keunguan. Sungguh indah.

Teng teng teng~

Lonceng gereja berbunyi, membuat sebagian burung di atap gereja berterbangan karena frekuensi suara yang begitu kuat.

"Coba kau masuk," kata Natsu menggugah lamunanya. Dan tidak tahu mengapa, Natsu mengulurkan tanganya. Lucy bingung, tapi akhirnya dia menggapai tangan Natsu. Jendela-jendela besar berwana sangat indah ketika mereka memasuki gereja, sinar matahari berhasil menembus jendela-jendela besar yang menggambarkan orang terkemuka nasrani. Membuat siluet-siluet cahaya menambah kesan luar biasa indah di dalam gereja ini.

"Perlu kah kita berdoa?" tanya Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja,"jawab Natsu meringis.

* * *

Mereka berdoa dalam hening. Natsu sudah selesai berdoa. Ketika dia membuka mata, Lucy masih memejamkan matanya. Dia tampak tenang. Apa yang dia harapkan? Kenapa wajahnya begitu tenang dan damai?

Tapi dia tampak cantik ketika seperti itu. Natsu tersenyum. Ya, Lucy memang cantik. Natsu sudah memikirkan perkataan nenek tua itu semalaman. Dan nenek itu benar. Natsu harus menyadari perasaan yang selalu mengganggunya belakangan ini. Kini dia sudah sadar. Setiap kali melihat Lucy, pikiranya berkecamukan. Dan dia selalu berdebar. Lebih dari itu, rasa sayangnya melampaui segalanya. Bahkan kini berkembang, dan Natsu sadar. Dia terlalu menyayanginya, Natsu telah jatuh cinta pada Lucy.

Dia yakin. Karena saat Natsu melihat Lucy seperti detik ini, dia sungguh bertambah dalam rasa itu. dia tidak ingin kehilangan Lucy, atau melihatnya terluka. Memang konyol, tapi itulah yang selalu dirasanya. Mungkin sejak dulu, sejak mereka pertama bertemu dan berteman, rasa itu sudah ada. Tapi baru sekarang Natsu menyadarinya. _Maaf Lucy, aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya._

Natsu tersenyum sendiri. Lucy masih memejamkan matanya, dan Natsu mulai bergerak. Dia mendekatkan diri di depan Lucy. Pelan dan lembut, Natsu mengecup kening Lucy.

Lucy membuka matanya, dan mata itu melebar, di tambah rona merah mulai menjalari pipinya. Dia tergagap, "Err… Natsu,"

Dengan bodohnya wajah Natsu juga memerah. Dia tahu dia baru saja melakukan hal memalukan. Tapi itulah buktinya, bukti perasaanya.

Natsu berdiri tegak lagi, menghadap mimbar gereja. Dia menatap mimbar itu serius. "Suatu hari, aku ingin menikah di sini."

Natsu terdiam, lalu seakan tersambar petir, dia buru-buru membekap mulutnya. Terdengar tawa halus dari Lucy. "Benarkah? Bukankah waktu itu kau mengajaku menikah di gereja?"

Wajah Natsu menguap. Lalu dia berdehem keras.

"Ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi lagi?" tanya Natsu berusaha keras menjaga suaranya supaya tidak tergagap. Lucy tampak berpikir, "Kita pulang saja. Siapa tahu di perjalanan nanti, kita akan menemukan tempat yang indah."

Mereka berjalan bagaikan ulat bulu saja, sangat lambat. Mungkin karena mereka ingin menikmatinya. Terlebih Lucy. Ini adalah hari terakhirnya …

Lucy merasa tanganya hangat, ternyata Natsu menggenggam tanganya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu memanyunkan bibir, "Apa tidak boleh? Aku benar-benar sedang ingin menggandeng tangan seseorang saat ini."

"Ck," kometar Lucy sambil tersenyum. Mereka berjalan dalam gelap. Hari sudah malam, dan hawa dingin bertambah menusuk.

Sayup-sayup, terdengar suara deburan air. Lucy berhenti dan menoleh, siapa sangka aka nada pantai yang sangat sepi tapi indahnya luar biasa. Pantai itu tak jauh di bawah mereka.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Natsu.

"Kau mau kesana? Aku …sedang tidak ingin pulang malam ini," kata Lucy. Ya ampun, seperti ajakan halus untuk melakukan itu saja.

Natsu menatap pantai di bawah mereka. Lalu meringis senang, "Ayo kita habiskan malam ini di sana!"

Mereka bermain air, dan segala hal menyenangkan yang bisa mereka lakukan. Dan karena kelelahan, tanpa sadar, Lucy hampir terlelap di dada Natsu.

"Hey jangan tidur dulu!" protes Natsu.

Lucy mengucek matanya. "Hm! Bagaimana kalau kubuat kau membuka matamu?"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Hehehe, lihat ya. Kali ini lebih besar dan dahsyat!"

Natsu berlari kecil ke bibir pantai, dia menarik napas kuat-kuat, dan …

Zraaassssshhhh!

Keluarlah bola api raksasa yang sebelumnya pernah Lucy lihat. Tapi memang yang sekarang lebih besar dan terang. Setelah lama mengambang di udara, bola itu lenyap. Natsu meringis bangga. "Kalau ketembakan dengan kekuatan penuh, pastilah satu negar abisa hancur!"

Lucy bertampang meremehkan, tapi dia tertawa. Natsu mendekatinya lagi dan melakukan high five. Mereka berdua saling tersenyum. Natsu duduk di samping Lucy. Malam semakin larut, deburan ombak terdengar menggetarkan jiwa. Lucy merasa semuanya tenang, walaupun bulan yang hampir bulat penuh itu menggantung tanpa dosa di atas mereka.

Lucy merasa lelah, mungkin ini akhirnya. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Natsu. Kehangat tubuh Natsu mulai menjalarinya. Dia sudah memutuskan. Lucy akan pergi sendiri, untuk membebaskan Gray. Maka dari itu dia berpesan pada Romeo, jika dia sendiri tidak smepat memberi tahu Natsu, baru Romeo bilang saja. Karena, semua sudah sesuai rencananya. Dia akan pergi ke kerajaan Fiore. kalau terpaksa, mengajukan diri untuk di ganti dengan , setelah kepergianya, Natsu mungkin akn menyelamatkanya. Memang waktunya sangat terbatas, tpai itulah rencanaya. Dengan begitu, tak ada temnaya yang terluka lagi karena Lucy sendiri.

"Kau mengantuk?" tanya Natsu menundukan wajahnya untuk melihat Lucy.

"Yah, aku lelah."

Natsu diam sesaat, "Hey, sudah kubilang jangan tidur dulu. Ada yang ingin ku katakana."

"Apa itu?"

Jawabanya ada di depan mata Lucy. Ketika Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya kembali.

Tidak!

Lucy bangkit secepat kilat, dan berlari ke pinggir pantai. Jantungya berdetak tak karuan. Wajah Natsu barusan, adalah wajah ter serius yang pernah ia tunjukan pada Lucy. Ya ampun! Keanpa Natsu terus saja membuatnya bimbang.

Lucy merasa pingganya di lingkari sesuatu. Dan ternyata Natsu sudah memeluknya dari belakang. Dia bisa meraskaan panas dari wajah Natsu yang mengenai lehernya.

"Kau ini, dasar, membuatku malu karena gagal menciumu."

"M-m-memangnya kenapa?"

"Cih," Naatsu mengalihkan pandanganya dengan wajah merah, "Sudah jelas 'kan?"

"A-apanya?". Sangat jelas Lucy Heartfillia. Kau bisa merasakanya.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang dingin mengenai kulit mereka. Lucy mendongak. Siapa sangka? Salju baru saja turun, kini terjawab sudah pertanyaan-pertanyaan atas hawa dingin selama ini.

"Hey lihat! Salju turun, Natsu!"

Natsu membalikan tubuh Lucy mendadak, membuatnya saling berhadapan. "Sudah jelas. Waktunya pas sekali ya? Sat salju turun, aku bisa bilang ini…"

Jantungya berdetak seperti pegas.

"A-aku cinta padamu. Benar-benar deh … aku jatuh cinta padamua, Lucy."

Lucy sepeti menguap, dan dia tersenyum. Belum sempat Natsu melanjutkan kata-kata romantisnya, Lucy sudah menerjangnya. Dan detik berikutnya bibir mereka saling menyatu. Karena Lucy hanya menempelkan bibirnya, mungkin sudah insting Natsu untuk bertindak lebih. Dia mulai melumat bibir Lucy. Pelan, tapi pasti.

Mereka terngah-engah, napas mereka membentuk uap di tengah salju yang turun. Dingin, tapi hangat. Konyol sekali. Tapi itulah yang dirasakanya.

Mereka berwajah menggelikan, karena canggung lama sekali. Lucy angkat bicara, "Aku lelah."

"O-oh yeah! lebih baik kau tidur!"

Lucy tersenyum pada Natsu, Natsu kaget sebentar, lalu dia membalas senyumanya. Mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah karang yang luar biasa besar dan cukup untuk lima orang. Punggung Lucy bersandar di dada Natsu. Biarlah, biar saja Lucy manja sepert ini. Toh ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya.

"Tidurlah," ucap Natsu lirih. Dia memeluk leher Lucy.

Lucy tersenyumm. Dipandanginya tiap senti wajah Natsu yang tertidur pulas. Awalnya memang posisi mereka mesra, lama-kelamaan Natsu mulai tidur terlentang sendiri, mekangkang, dan mulutnya terbuka lebar membiarkan liurnya menetes kemana-mana.

Lucy tertawa, bersamaan dengan air matanya yang jatuh. Sungguh, dadanya sakit melihat Natsu. Apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan? Tergantung keputusnaya saat ini. Dia tidak akan memberi tahu Natsu. Dia sudah berjanji. Dia yang akan melindungi orang yang di bertambah sakit, Lucy berusaha menahan isakanya. Keanpa? Takdir memang sulit sekali di prediksikan.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, Natsu" bisik Lucy. Dan itulah terakhir kalinya dia mencium Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

Zrashh!

Erza berhasil menebaskan pedangnya ke arah 10 orang penjaga sekaligus. Mereka ketahuan. Tapi untunglah, mereka berhasil menyelamatkan Gray, di tambah bonus kucing biru. Grya luar biasa parahnya, tapi hebat sekali dia masih bisa bertarung habis-habisan.

Akhirnya setelah bertarung semalam suntuk, paginya, mereka berhasil keluar kastil. Luka Gray yang paling parah.

"Hahh..hah..ya ampun, aku capek sekali," kata Gray susah payah. Jellal pun langsung menggendong Gray di pundaknya. Gray tak melawan, rupanya berhari-hari di kastil itu membuatnya tak berdaya. Kasihan sekali dia. Erza hapir saja meneteskan air matanya.

"Simpan air matamu nanti, Erza" kata Jellal smabil terengah-engah.

Dan pagi itu, hal yang mustahil terjadi. Berjarak 10 meter dari gerbang istana, mereka bertemu dengan orang yang paling tak mungkin berada di sini. Padahal, pasukan Fiore tak jauh di belakang mereka.

"K-kau…!"

"Erza!" teriaknya.

"Tak mungkin… Lucy!?"

Gray yang hampir pingsan kembali terjaga. Wajahnya cerah sekali melihat kedatangan Lucy.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini––––––––"

"WOW~!"

Mereka menoleh, dan Arcadias memimpin pasukan yang sepertinya direncakan untuk mengejar Erza, Jellal, dan Gray, plus Happy (dia sudah pingsan). Wajahnya luar biasa seperti psikopat menemukan tergetnya.

"Lucy Heartfillia! Untunglah rencakau berhasil! Kau datang sendiri ke padaku!" ucap Arcadias menggebu-gebu.

Lucy tampak bingung, dia melihat kea rah rombonganya Erza, dan sepertinya dia mengerti. Dugaanya meleset.

"Lucy! Larilah!" teriak Erza sekeras mungkin.

"Sayang sekali, Eclipse Project, akan segera dimulai!"

Pasukan Fiore ternyata luar biasa banyak, keluar seperti semut yang keluar dari sarangnya. Erza bingung, dia sudah kelelahan. Dan setiap pasukan mempunyai jendral yang bisa sihir hebat. Segalanya kacau, dia pikir semuanya sudah baik-baik saja ketika mereka berhasil mendapatkan Gray. Tapi Erza ingin mati saja membayangkan Lucy yang akan di jadikan bahan percobaan.

"Erzaa!"

Erza menoleh, Lucy berteriak padanya. Dan Erza melihat Lucy menggunakan Urano metria. Hebat. Tapi sayang ini terlalu banyak.

Duuuk!

Dan pemandangan terakhir yang ia lihat, adalah Lucy yang di bawa Arcadias dengan paksa sampai pelipisnya berdarah.

Lucy membuka matanya, dia ada di sebuah sel. Dan betapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat Yukino berada dalam satu sel denganya.

Tapi Yukno tidak sedang menatapnya, mungkin malah tidak menyadari kalau Lucy sudah sadar. Taptapnya lurus ke depan. Lucy mengikuti arah pandanganya, dan dia heran mengapa ada wanita cantik di depan mereka.

"Nah, sebelumnya, aku adalah putri kerajaan Fiore. Apa kalian siap?"

Tak ada yang menjawab. Keringat Lucy menetes.

"Eclipse Project akan segera di mulai!"

END

WAITTTTTTTT! Jangan keburu pencet back! ada Epilognya lho~

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa kok segini udahan, jawabnya adalah, karena saya gak pinter. Bikin perang atau Eclipse project itu apa saya juga gak ngerti. Cuma Hir-sensei yang tahu. Jadi kuserahkan padanya :* #plak!

Nah, kalian semua, terimakasih banyak buat kerjasamanya selama ini. Maapkan saya jika ada kesalahan teknis dan lain-lain. Terus review dan bangkitkan semangat saya algi untuk berkarya. Arigatou! I Love U guys! :D

Goodbye~!

* * *

Maafkan daku~~

kalian pasti kaget kok cepet banget End-nya. Karena... saya bener-bener sibuk, hampir g ada waktu. GOMENN :'(. Jadi saya persembahkan sekalian Epilog inibuat tombo ati kalian :D

Semoga kalian suka :*

EPILOG

Musim kemarau. Angin kencang membawa hawa dingin es. Mungkinkah? Natsu rasa sebentar lagi akan musim dingin. Dia berjalan gontai menyusuri kota Magnolia. Kota ini sedang dalam perbaikan. Di sana-sini orang-orang bergotong-royong membangun rumah mereka yang sebagian hancur. Natsu merapatkan Syal-nya. Dingin. Sedingin hatinya, hampir setahun ini.

"Mau pergi ke gereja lagi, Nak?"

Natsu menoleh, kakek tua yang baru belakangan ini di ketahui Natsu namanya Simon, bertanya lagi padanya. Naatsu tersenyum padanya, "Iya!. Tapi kemudian, dia diam sesat, "Mungkin ini yang terakhir kalinya," tambah Natsu.

"Wah, jangan cepat putus asa. Jika tak ketemu di satu tempat, masih banyak tempat di dunia ini, Nak."

Natsu terdiam. Angin berhembus kencang membawa dedaunan untuk di sapu kakek Simon lagi. "Aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku, jaga kesehatanmu, sebentar lagi salju turun."

Natsu mengangguk, berusaha tersenyum. Dan dia mengencangkan ikat kepala berwarna putih yang setahun belakangan ini terus ia kenakan. Pita putih yang selalu membuatnya tenang.

Dia kembali berjalan. Smabil mengingat jalan hidupnya. ketika dia membuka mata di pantai itu, tak ada seorang pun di sana. Dan keesokanya, dia mendengar Porject Eclipse keparat itu berhasil. Kota sempat hancur. Tapi berkat persatuan para guild, walaupun memakan waktu banyak, hampir setengah tahun mereka perang dingin dan perang terbuka. Akhirnya semua berakhir.

Tapi sayang, dua orang penyihir bintang. Kunci dari semua ini, dua-duanya tak di temukan.

Hilang tanpa jejak.

Sakitnya luar biasa. Fairy Tail kembali berkumpul kembali. Tapi bagi Natsu, tak ada gunanya. Lucy tak pernah kembali pada Fairy Tail. Berpuluh orang mengasumsikan dia mati. Dan Natsu pasti akn menonjoknya hingga pingsan.

Walaupun sakit, walaupun Natsu menangis di hari berakhirnya project itu, menangis akan segalanya, kemenangan itu sungguh ia persembahkan utnuk Lucy. Dia percaya kalau Lucy masih hidup. Dia sudah berjanji.

Natsu memasuk gereja ini, untuk ke seratus lebih kalinya. Dia hanya memastikan. Tapi gereja ini kosong. Sama seperti harapan-harapan Natsu dulu-dulu. Erza sudah membujuknya, supaya tak datang ke gereja ini lagi. Dengan cara yang halus, akhirnya Natsu akan mengakhiri datang ke mari lagi. ini terakhir kalinya. Tapi dia selalu percaya, Lucy terus hidup, walau hanya di hatinya saja.

Natsu berjalan pelan, dia mulai teringat perkataan kakek Simon. Lalu dia ingat, dia mengambil jalan yang tak biasanya di lewati. Itu adalah jalan yang mengarah ke tempat perpisahan mereka. Oh ya. Ya ampun. Benar juga, mungkin …

Jantungya berpacu, dari berjalan lambat, Natsu mulai berlari kecang. Dan sampailah dia ke pantai yang sepi.

Tapi…

Yeah, tidak kosong.

Natsu menuruni tebing rendah, dan menginjakan kaki di pasir putih. Ketika dia baru akn melangkahh, dirasanya kulitnya basah, dia mendongak. Ah, Salju turun.

Jantungya berpacu dengan tubuhnya, dia menelan ludah. Dna matanya tak membohonginya, seseorang berdiri di pinggi pantai. Menatap lautan yang luas. Rambut pirangnya sekrang sudah lebih panjang. Tubuhnya penuh bekas luka, tapi tak mengurangi keindahanya.

Srek srek

Langkah Natsu tersa berat hingga harus di seret.

Orang itu menyadari kehadiranya. Dan dia membalikan badan.

Detik itu, harinya akan berubah, seiring dengan air mata Natsu yang jatuh tanpa sdar. Melihat orang yang di cintainya tersenyum padanya.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Aku menunggmu terus selama ini," ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum, matanya mulai basah.

_Ya, maafkan aku karena kau bodoh._

"Aku merindukamu, Lucy."

* * *

LOVE YOU ALL :)

THANKS FOR EVERYTHINGS


End file.
